Radostné hodiny manželství, sexu a rodiny
by Heredhether
Summary: Po válce mají studenti 8. ročníku povinnost navštěvovat nový předmět. Studenti jsou rozděleni do dvojic a co myslíte, s kýmpak budou spárovaní Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy? Může se jim s takovou vůbec podařit zůstat zarytými protivníky? Překlad povídky The Joys of Taking Marriage Sex and Family od autorky GreenEyesGreySkies. Slash. Harry/Draco
1. Kapitola 1

**Disclaimer: **Přeloženo se svolením autorky GreenEyesGreySkies. Všechny postavy jsou duševním vlastnictvím J. K. Rowling.

**Autorská poznámka: **Toto je AU povídka. Některé postavy jsou naživu, některé ne, a uvědomuji si, že některé moje informace nejsou kanonické.

**Poznámka překladatelky: **Pokud by se někomu zdálo, že se můj překlad poněkud liší od anglické verze, která je na těchto stránkách k nalezení ("The Joys of Taking Marriage Sex and Family"), pak má pravdu. Toto je překlad první verze, kterou jsem měla ve svém počítači a podle ní překládala, zatímco autorka příběh v některých bodech upravila - prý aby byl čtivější – takže přidala na sprostých slovech a sexuálních narážkách. Rozhodla jsem se, že kvůli tomu celý svůj překlad přepracovávat nebudu.

* * *

„_Co?_" zaskřehotal Ron, když on, Harry a Hermiona obdrželi svoje rozvrhy. „Co zatraceně je Manželství, sex a rodina? Nemůžou nás do ničeho nutit, že ne, Harry? A s-sex...?" Poslední dvě slova Ron zakoktal a rudost v jeho obličeji se pomalu začínala podobat červeni jeho vlasů. Harry pokrčil rameny a vážně si nebyl jistý, jak svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi s výrazem extrémního zmatku ve tváři odpovědět.

Hermiona nad ním vrtěla hlavou. „Namouduši, Rone. Někdy dokážeš být tak natvrdlý." Uniklo jí drobné zasmání. „Jsou to jenom hodiny, kde se učíš o manželství, sexu a rodině. Nic z toho jistě nebudeme zatím muset doopravdy dělat. Připravujeme se na svoji budoucnost, to je pro nás vážně docela dobrá věc." Kousavě se podívala na zrzka, který tu informaci zjevně zpracovával a teď prostě jen rozpačitě rudnul.

Harry si povzdechl, prohrábl si rukou rozčepýřené havraní vlasy a na půl ucha se snažil poslouchat svoje dva kamarády, kteří se právě hašteřili ohledně jakéhosi nezáživného tématu. Po všech studentech 8. ročníku se vyžadovalo, aby si svůj poslední rok v Bradavicích zapsali Manželství, sex a rodinu, aby se zaručila poklidnost jejich budoucích životů. Potom, co přišly všechny ty útrapy s Voldemortem a co se s nimi vypořádali, se Brumbál rozhodl, že osmáci potřebují připomenout, jak bude vypadat život ve fungující a milující rodině. Válka proměnila mnohé studenty v ostřílené válečníky a Harry věděl, že tohle příjde ohromně k užitku. Voldemort ovlivnil je všechny. Harry pořád ještě cítil ten strach, který pociťoval během poslední bitvy s Voldemortem na konci posledního školního roku. Někdy se dokonce probouzel z obzvlášť ošklivého záblesku vzpomínek, rukou pevně svírající hůlku v obraně před jakousi neviditelnou hrůzou. Takže ta úleva, kterou cítil teď, že je zpátky ve škole bez války a bez Voldemorta, byla obrovská, a on věděl, že ostatní se cítí stejně. Dokonce i Zmijozelové, ti kteří nebyli usvědčení Smrtijedi, se zdáli být bezstarostnější a uvolněnější.

Přátelé se vydali na cestu do Komnaty nejvyšší potřeby, kde se hodina Manželství, sex a rodina konala. Místnost byla nadmíru prostorná na to, aby pojala všechny studenty 8. ročníku, a vypadala velice pohodlně. Před velkou tabulí byly úhledně vyrovnané lavice a stoly. Vzadu byl prostor s vábivým krbem obklopeným několika pohovkami. Když trojice vešla do místnosti, bombardovala je vlna vzrušených pozdravů a volání. Mnozí studenti se na Harryho uznale zubili a děkovali mu. Bylo mu trapně a cítil se trochu nesvůj, ale stejně úsměvy rozpačitě oplácel.

„Harry!" donesl se k Harryho uším hlasitý, nadšený křik a byl rychle sevřen v drtivém objetí. „Nazdar, Seamusi," řekl a zubil se na chlapce nazpátek, zatímco ho pustil. „Čau, Neville," dodal, když uviděl Nevilla, který stál rozpačitě za Seamusem a věnoval Harrymu drobné zamávání.

Harry od konce minulého roku Nevilla neviděl, ani s ním nemluvil, a doufal, že druhý chlapec ví, jak moc si Harry cení všeho, co Neville v noc poslední bitvy vykonal. Chtěl svou vděčnost dát najevo. Nevillovi rodiče by byli pyšní na hrdinu, kterým oné noci byl. „Hele Neville, já vím, že jsem neměl příležitost ti to říct dřív, ale ehm, byl jsi tam naprosto skvělej... víš, eh, když-" Neville přerušil Harryho trapné drmolení jemným položením ruky na rameno, jako by říkal, „To nestojí za řeč." Harry mu věnoval vděčný pohled a střetl se s Hermionou, která ho vedla k jedné z lavic, a klesl vedle Rona, který už seděl.

Když se posadil, spatřil, jak do místnosti vchází bíle blonďatá hlava a usazuje se se Zmijozely na jednu z lavic vzadu.

„Malfoy," zamumlal Ron zhnuseně, střelil Malfoyovým přibližným směrem zlostný pohled a odvrátil se. Harry vrhnul po Malfoyovi pohled a viděl, že se chlapec tiše baví s Blaise Zabinim a Pansy Parkinsonovou. Ron si stěžoval na to, že se Malfoy vykroutil z toho, aby byl odsouzený do Azkabanu tak jako jeho otec. I když Harry nikdy nic neřekl, tajně s tím nesouhlasil. Malfoy byl ohromný blbec, to byla pravda, ale Harry nevěřil, že byl Malfoy někdy opravdový Smrtijed. V šestém ročníku si to možná myslel, ale od té doby se věci změnily. Vzpomínal si na to, jak Malfoy v Manor předstíral, že neví, kdo Harry je. Harry moc dobře věděl, že ho Malfoy poznal. Vzpomínal si na to, jak se Malfoy díval, když hrozilo, že je zložár právě v téhle místnosti všechny pohltí, vzpomínal si na strach v jeho očích. V tu chvíli si Malfoy všiml, že se na něho Harry dívá, a na okamžik vypadal, že to prostě nechá být. Ale rozhodl se jinak a namísto toho se na Harryho polovičatě ušklíbl. Harry přimhouřil oči a trhnutím odvrátil hlavu. Malfoy možná nebyl zlý, ale pořád to byl pitomec.

„Sedněte si." Nastalo ticho, když se z přední části místnosti ozvalo velice povědomé převalování slov. Snape se na studenty zlostně podíval, jako by říkal, „Nikdo se nebude smát nebo se vyptávat, proč ze všech lidí právě já učím tento předmět." Černý hábit kolem něj zavířil, když si s pořád ještě zahořklým výrazem přeměřil učebnu. „Všichni víte, že já jsem profesor Snape, a toto je Manželství, sex a rodina. Očekávám pouze to nejlepší. Pokud si myslíte, že bude snadné se z těchto hodin ulívat, tak se těžce mýlíte." Harry v duchu zaúpěl věda, že se Snapeův zahořklý postoj kvůli tomu, že mu byl jako učiteli svěřen tento předmět, se odrazí i na těch ostatních.

„Tento předmět vás má připravit na vaši budoucnost jako dospělých lidí a poskytnout vám znalosti ohledně toho, jak ji přežít. Budete se učit o pojmech manželského života a života s dětmi a rodinou. Také se vám dostane řádné sexuální výchovy." Snape se mírně zašklebil, evidentně znechucený něčím takovým. „Rozdělím vás do dvojic a ten, ke komu vás přiřadím, bude po zbytek roku vaším partnerem. Bude vaším „manželem" nebo „manželkou" a vy budete v rámci tohoto předmětu prožívat veškeré radosti a rizika života s ním." Okamžitě vytáhl malý kus pergamenu. „Už jsem zapsal všechna jména. Tento pergamen jména náhodně zamíchá. Až uslyšíte svoje jméno a jméno svého partnera, najděte ho a sesedněte se."

Harry se kousl do rtu, díval se na svoje kamarády a modlil se k Merlinovi, aby byl spárovaný s někým milým. Přelétl pohledem řady dívaje se na všechny tváře a rozhodoval se, s kým by byl rád ve dvojici. Hermiona by samozřejmě byla úžasná partnerka, jelikož je jeho nejlepší kamarádka. Levandule Brownová je hezká a zdá se být milá, i když je trochu natvrdlá. Sestry Patilovy, s těmi by určitě žít mohl. Ginny Weasleyová je v pohodě, ale bylo by to trochu trapné vzhledem k tomu, že je jeho bývalá, i když jsou pořád kamarádi. Cho Changová, s tou by to ani nezkoušel. Pansy Parkinsonová... otřepal se. Se Zmijozelem nechtěl být ve dvojici ani omylem.

Snape na list poklepal svojí hůlkou a pak začal vyvolávat jména. „Grangerová a Zabini. Láskorádová a Longbottom. Parkinsonová a Ronald Weasley. Nott a Ginny Weasleyová. Finnigan a Thomas." Snape se odmlčel a jeho rysy krátce prokmitl úlek, než se vrátily k zamračenosti. „Potter a Malfoy."


	2. Kapitola 2

„COŽE!" Harry a Malfoy oba vyskočili na protest, jakmile slova vyšla ze Snapeových úst. „Ne, pane já nemůžu-"

„Musí být způsob-"

„Já NEBUDU pracovat s-"

„To si snad děláte-"

„ZMLKNĚTE A SEDNĚTE SI." Oba chlapci se urychleně posadili a neodvažovali se pohlédnout na Snapea, kterému právě teď nejspíš létaly z očí dýky. „Nezajímá mě, co kterýkoliv z vás udělá nebo řekne, vaše přiřazení je konečné. To platí i pro všechny ostatní. Nechci slyšet už žádné další protesty. Uslyším je a udělím školní trest. Všem. Vyjádřil jsem se jasně?" Všichni studenti svorně zabručeli, ale nevydali ze sebe žádná další slova stížnosti. „Dobře. Teď se jděte posadit ke svým partnerům a já budu pokračovat..."

Harry střelil pohledem po Malfoyovi, který se nepohnul a nevypadal, že by se k tomu chystal. Vzdychl, sebral si věci a vyměnil si soucitné pohledy s přáteli, než odkráčel k Malfoyově lavici. Posadil se na opačný konec, než byl druhý chlapec, ve snaze být od svého dlouhověkého nepřítele co nejdál to půjde. V duchu Harry pěnil vztekem vůči muži v popředí místnosti. Možná, že Snapea více respektoval potom, co se dozvěděl, komu je opravdu oddaný, ale on bude vždycky naprostý zmetek.

Harry risknul další rychlý pohled na Malfoye, který zíral přímo před sebe, ve tváři pečlivě vymalovaný znuděný výraz. Všiml si, že ho Malfoy používal pokaždé, když byl naštvaný nebo vzdorovitý; jako třeba když mu unikla během zápasu zlatonka, už zase, ve prospěch Harryho, nebo když mu Harry zvládl obzvlášť jedovatě odseknout. Harry si nemohl pomoct a cítil se trochu triumfálně věda, že on je jediný, kdo dovede Malfoye přinutit ten výraz použít. Věděl, že on je jediný člověk, který se dokáže dostat Malfoyovi pod kůži, a Malfoy je jediný, kdo se dokáže dostat pod tu Harryho. Byla to vzájemná averze, a to bylo to jediné, co kdy Harry s Malfoyem poznal.

V průběhu tohohle přemýšlení si Harry nevšiml Malfoye, který na něj vypočítavě zíral nazpátek, až doteď. Harry zamrkal a náhle si uvědomil, že už na blonďáka civí přes pět minut.

Malfoy se na lavici posunul, dokud nebyl přímo vedle Harryho. „Na co brejlíš, Pottere?" ušklíbl se.

Harry se na něho zamračil. „Jen na tvou šerednou držku, Malfoyi."

Malfoy zvedl vyzývavě bradu. „Opatrně, Pottere. Začínáš se nám vybarvovat," vysmíval se a okamžitě se odsunul zpátky na okraj lavice, než mohl Harry vůbec odpovědět, a celou cestu se samolibě culil.

Snape dal právě dohromady poslední dvojici a čekal, až se studenti sesednou se svými partnery. „Nyní když máte všichni své partnery, podrobněji vám popíšu, čeho se budeme tento rok snažit dosáhnout. Váš partner bude člověk, se kterým budete trávit většinu svého času a poznáte ho tak, jako kdybyste byli ve skutečném vztahu." Harry se rozhlédl místností po svých kamarádech a viděl Hermionu vrhnout nervózní pohled po stoicky klidném Blaiseovi a Rona vyvalit oči, když se na něho Pansy ďábelsky uculila. Odmítl pohlédnout na svého vlastního partnera, zatímco Snape pokračoval. „Vaším prvním úkolem je strávit týden společně a vzájemně zjistit více o svých vlastnostech, koníčcích, o tom, co máte a nemáte rádi a o jakýchkoli dalších slabomyslných zbytečnostech, které o člověku můžete nashromáždit. Očekávám o vašem partnerovi řádný esej s analýzou věcí, které máte společné a věcí, ve kterých se lišíte, a zda by to umožnilo nebo neumožnilo fungující vztah." Harry protočil oči. Bezva. „Můžete jít."

Harry rychle vstal a téměř prchnul k Ronovi a Hermioně.

„Zatraceně, všichni jsme ve dvojici se Zmijozely," řekl Ron se zhrozeným výrazem.

„Samozřejmě, že jsou tři čelní představitelé Zmijozelu spárovaní s třemi čelními představiteli Nebelvíru," řekla Hermiona zasmušile.

„Vy dva jste aspoň dostali ty lepší z těchhle tří. Já mám zatracenýho Malfoye," reptal Harry a sledoval, jak se blonďatá hlava vytratila z místnosti.

Hermiona se na něho ostře podívala. „Letos ještě nic strašného neprovedl, Harry. Vypadá, že se změnil."

Ron si odfrknul. „Hermiono, je teprve první den a kromě téhle hodiny jsme ho skoro neviděli. Nejspíš ještě neměl čas nás týrat." Hermiona ho zlehka žduchla do ramene.

Harry vzdychl. „Ale bude mít celej rok na to, aby týral mě," zadrmolil ztrápeně. V mysli mu vyvstal obrázek Malfoyovy ušklíbající se tváře a musel potřást hlavou, aby se ho zbavil. Taková noční můra.

* * *

V době večeře vešel Harry do Velké síně a zjistil, že stoly byly přerovnané tak, aby se vešel ještě jeden stůl, na kterém se mísily barvy všech kolejí. „Ach Merline, tohle nebude dobrý," zamumlal nabručeně, když viděl, jak je k němu doprovázeno mnoho studentů 8. ročníku. Brumbál zachytil jeho pohled a vlídně se usmál, a Harry věděl, že se dobře baví.

„Studenti, jak jste si možná všimli, máme ve Velké síni opravdu další stůl. Tento bude pro studenty 8. ročníku. Namísto sezení se svou kolejí budete sedět se svým partnerem pro hodiny Manželství, sexu a rodiny. Máte své přidělené místo, abychom měli jistotu, že se z toho nepokusíte vyvléknout." Přestal pomrkávat na Harryho. Harry zaúpěl. „Když budeš tak hodný, Severusi."

Snape stál v čele stolu a vypadal rozmrzele. Usadil Harryho s Malfoyem přímo naproti Blaiseovi a Hermioně, a o pár míst dál byli usazeni Ron a Pansy. Neville s Lenkou nebyli příliš daleko a Harrymu se ulevilo, když viděl, že Seamus a Dean jsou taky poblíž. Navzdory třem Zmijozelům byl obklopený svými přáteli a cítil, jak z Malfoye vyzařuje napětí. Nott a Ginny byli usazeni na opačný konec stolu a Harrymu bylo Ginny líto. Nott byl neurvalý pitomec. Ale po dalším pohledu na Malfoyův arogantní úšklebek rozhodl, že tím, koho by měl doopravdy litovat, je on sám.


	3. Kapitola 3

Když byli všichni usazeni, objevilo se před studenty jídlo, ale Harry si nepřipadal moc hladový. Hermiona k němu stále vysílala nervózní pohledy, zatímco se chabě pokoušela zavést přátelský rozhovor s Blaisem. Nad jejich částí stolu viselo trapné, těžké ticho.

„Takže, ech... Lenko, jaký jsi měla den?" Harry se zoufale snažil to napětí zmírnit.

„Docela dobrý, i když jsem celý den neviděla žádné škrkny. Ty ano, Harry?" zeptala se se zasněným výrazem v líbezné tváři.

„Ehm, to je skvělý, ne, neviděl..."

Malfoy se zahihňal. Ještě trapnější. Hledal podporu u Hermiony, ale ta se pořád ještě pokoušela zapříst konverzaci s Blaisem. Harry soustředil veškerou svou pozornost na jídlo před sebou.

„Pottere, HALÓ, Pottere!" Malfoy nesnesitelně mával Harrymu rukou před obličejem. „Podáš mi laskavě ty zatracený brambory? Slepej a k tomu taky hluchej, kdo by to byl řekl," ušklíbl se zlomyslně.

„Malfoyi, sklapni. Jenom jsem neposlouchal."

„Nevěděl jsem, že jsem tak nezajímavej, že mě Velký Harry Potter nevydrží poslouchat. To je tak smutný. Myslím, že teď půjdu brečet do kouta."

„Posluž si, aspoň tě už nebudu muset vídat."

„Ó, je snad Zázračný chlapec rozčílený, protože není ve všem po jeho?"

„Nech mě na pokoji, Malfoyi, ty nesnesitelnej blbe." Harry se zlostně zadíval na Malfoye, jehož výraz předstíraného znepokojení byl nesnesitelně nedotčený.

„Už vím, co napíšu do své eseje," Malfoy předstíral, že vytahuje neviditelný pergamen a poklepával si o bradu neviditelným brkem. „Harry Potter je otravně ukňouraný a natvrdlý maník, který zjevně nevlastní jediný hřeben. Má rád nablblé zrzky a všeználky a nerad podává brambory neuvěřitelně pohledným Zmijozelům. Mezi jeho koníčky patří zírání do blba, zatímco počítá všechny ty tupce, co ho zaslepeně zbožňují." Malfoy se na okamžik odmlčel, aby se na Harryho ďábelsky zazubil. „Ale navzdory všem jeho nedostatkům pokulhávajícím vedle mojí dokonalosti bychom měli vynikající vztah díky všemu tomu žhavému homosexuálnímu sexu. Konec." Malfoy se na Harryho uculil, zatímco Blaise s Pansy vyli nad hrůzným prohlášením svého vůdce smíchy. Potom, k velkému pobavení zmijozelských a velké hrůze nebelvírských, Malfoy na Harryho mrknul a poslal mu vzdušný polibek. „My budeme mít znamenitý manželství, Pottere." Harryho obličej v životě takhle nehořel a on se zarputile snažil ignorovat smích Zmijozelů.

Hermiona se na Malfoye zlostně dívala. „Trhni si, Malfoyi. Ty pro Harryho nikdy nebudeš dost dobrý!"

Malfoyova tvář byla na okamžik prostá jakéhokoliv výrazu, ale pak přešla do jeho charakteristického úšklebku. „Jako bych snad někdy chtěl, Grangerová. Hele Pottere, možná by ses měl naučit kontrolovat svou mudlovskou holku. Měl bys ji mít na vodítku."

Harryho hlava nadskočila. „Už NIKDY o ní takhle nemluv, Malfoyi! Přísahám, že tě kurva zavraždím!"

Malfoy zvedl ruce v předstírané obraně. „Prr, Pottere, tohle dokážeme vyřešit," odporně se usmál, „buď hodná ženuška a uklidni se."

„JÁ nejsem manželka, TY jsi!"

„Leda houby! Ty jsi tak zženštilej, Pottere, až si říkám, jestli doopravdy nejsi teploušek!"

„A co ty, Malfoyi? Máš ruce moc jemný na to, abys jimi jedl?"

„Já jenom nejsem barbar jako ty!"

„Ó, vážně? Víš jistě, že to není ze strachu, aby sis nezničil manikúru?"

„Drž hubu, Pottere!"

„Ty drž hubu, Malfoyi!"

Zlostně na sebe hleděli s hůlkami v rukou. „Co se chystáš udělat, Pottere, trefit mě dětským kouzlíčkem? Tvůj slavnej tah Expelliarmem? Ach, tví mrtví rodiče by byli tak hrdí!"

Najednou Harry vstal a namířil hůlku na Malfoyův krk. „Znám spoustu kleteb, Malfoyi. Příšerných, temných kleteb. Jestli si myslíš, že jsem moc hodnej na to, abych je na tebe použil, tak se pleteš." Všechen posměch zmizel Malfoyovi z tváře, když vstal, aby na oplátku namířil hůlkou na Harryho hruď se zatvrzelým zlým pohledem.

Najednou se vedle nich objevil Snape. „Pottere. Malfoyi. Školní trest. Hned." Hůlky vyletěly chlapcům z rukou a Snape je odtáhl dolů do svojí staré učebny lektvarů. „Sedněte si." Harry a Malfoy se urychleně posadili vyhýbajíce se pohledu jeden na druhého. Snape před ně plácnul dvěma kusy pergamenu a brky. „Začnete s odpovídáním na tyto otázky a zapisováním odpovědí toho druhého. Neodejdete, dokud nebude celý dotazník vyplněný. Je to jasné?" Rozmrzele přikývli. „Dobrá." Snape se vyhnal ven z místnosti a dveře se za ním zlověstně zabouchly.

„Tohle všechno je tvá vina, Pottere," zašeptal Malfoy, zvedl svůj brk a zamračil se na pergamen.

„MOJE vina? To tys to sakra začal, když jsi na mě promluvil!"

„Já jsem tě jenom požádal, abys mi podal ty zatracený brambory, Pottere!" Zle se po sobě podívali.

„Tohle je směšný, měli bychom tohle prostě udělat a odbýt si to, ať můžeme odejít," řekl Harry a odvrátil se, aby popadl svůj vlastní pergamen.

Malfoy zamrkal, zjevně překvapený tím, že Harry ustoupil tak rychle. „Ach, no, fajn."

Pár minut seděli potichu. „Hm, oukej tak jaká je tvá oblíbená barva?" zeptal se Harry rozpačitě s brkem nad svým pergamenem.

„Zelená, očividně," řekl Malfoy nadutě a podíval se na svůj pergamen. „A co ty?"

„Ehm, moje taky."

Malfoy se překvapeně podíval zase nahoru. „Vážně? Myslel bych si, že to bude nebelvírská červená."

„No, tak to je pak pro tebe překvápko."

„Oukej... takže co je tvůj oblíbenej předmět?"

„Obrana proti černé magii."

„Á, tahle mě nepřekvapila vůbec."

„Tak to já budu hádat, že tvůj jsou lektvary, co?"

„Vlastně je to věštění z čísel."

„Vážně."

„Jo."

„Aha."

Otázky pokračovaly v podobném duchu a Harry cítil úlevu nad tím, že se vlastně s Malfoyem poslední hodinu a půl přímo neuráželi. Byl to u nich docela rekord a to si nemyslel, že by z tohohle mohli vyjít živí. Uvažoval, jestli si i Malfoy myslí, že je to divné. Potom, co skončili s otázkami, Malfoy vstal a svižně kráčel ke dveřím.

„No, tohle byla sranda, Pottere, ale dneska v noci se musím zúčastnit jiných věcí," řekl, jako kdyby tady byl zcela z vlastní vůle. Harry protočil oči. Malfoy zatáhl za kliku u dveří, ale ta se nepohnula. Zmatený a naštvaný se obrátil zpátky k Harrymu. „Nejdou otevřít."

V tu chvíli proběhl dveřmi Snape a skoro Malfoye srazil. „Teď když jste oba dva hotoví, můžete jít. Ale nejdřív-" Zastavil Malfoye, než se vyřítil ze dveří. „Brumbál a já jsme se shodli na tom, že se tady sejdete na podobné dotazování každý týden. Ano, pouze vy dva, netvařte se tak nevěřícně, Pottere. Pokud nad tímto nestrávíte čas navíc, má se za to, že z tohoto předmětu oba propadnete. Když propadnete, budete ho muset opakovat. Ano, to znamená další rok navíc tady v Bradavicích, netvařte se tak, Malfoyi. Takže očekávám, že už nebudou žádné hádky." Harry v duchu zvadl. Nemůže složit závěrečné zkoušky, pokud ten předmět neudělá. Nemůže složit závěrečné zkoušky, pokud budou s Malfoyem pořád válčit. Ale my nic jiného neděláme, pomyslel si bezradně. Zlostně pohlédl na Snapea. Věděl, že to ničemu neprospěje, ale nedokázal si v tom zabránit.

Snape zvedl bradu. „Můžete jít."

Harry a Malfoy oba vystřelili z místnosti. „No, do prdele," řekl Harry a díval se po Malfoyovi, když kráčeli chodbou.

Malfoy přikývl. „Jo. To už mohl rovnou říct 'Budete spolu poznávat radosti manželství, do háje, a bude se vám to líbit.'"

Harry musel uznat, že to byla dobrá imitace Snapea. Samozřejmě nebylo žádným překvapením, že byl Malfoy expert – Snape _byl_ hlavou chlapcovy koleje. Navzdory tomu si Harry nemohl odpustit drobné odfrknutí, ať to stálo cokoli. Byla to první ne-odporná poznámka, kterou kdy od Zmijozela slyšel.

„No, tak bych řekl, že přesně o to se budeme muset pokusit," přemítal Harry.

Malfoy se zarazil a obličej se mu při té vyhlídce trochu zkroutil.

„Hádám, že jo."


	4. Kapitola 4

Potom, co se chlapci na cestě chodbou rozdělili, Draco si povzdechl a kráčel dalšími chodbami a ještě se mu moc nechtělo jít zpátky do zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Bylo už nějakou dobu po večerce, ale Dracovi to bylo jedno. Potřeboval přemýšlet. Tenhle úkol je šílenej, pomyslel si. Celej tenhle předmět je šílenej. Tahle škola je šílená, tenhle svět je šílenej. Já jsem šílenej. Draco se hořce zasmál. Byla to pouze jeho představivost, nebo na něho Potter v tyhle dny víc zíral? Očekával, že mu Potter bude věnovat nějakou tu pozornost, když teď byli zpátky ve škole. Během války byl Draco špehem Brumbálovy strany, ale s Potterem nebyl vůbec v kontaktu. Šlo o velice tajnou práci a Dracova loajalita nebyla známá dokonce ani jeho přátelům a většině rodiny. Dával přednost tomu, aby to tak i zůstalo.

Draco nevěděl, čím to je, ale Potter byl jediná osoba, která ho dovedla přinutit cítit. A od chvíle, kdy změnil na konci 6. ročníku strany, cítil tohle zvláštní nutkání si s Potterem promluvit, jako opravdu si s Potterem _promluvit_ o důvodech, proč změnil strany a o všem, co tuhle zkušenost doprovázelo. Nevěděl proč – neměl toho pitomce ani rád – ale něco na Potterovi působilo bezpečně. I tak Draco ale věděl, že k tomu nikdy nedojde. Pochyboval, že Potter o jeho opravdové loajalitě vůbec ví. Tak či tak mu na tom stejně nezáleželo. O těchhle věcech mohl hloubat sám.

Dracův důvod byl prostý: držel se své rodiny. I když Lucius byl pryč a parádně v prdeli, Narcisa a Draco si byli stále blízko víc než kdy jindy. V létě po 6. ročníku mu řekla, že jejich strana – Voldemortova strana – není taková, jako si ji Draco vždy představoval. Řekla mu, že se chystá změnit strany. Voldemortovo tažení bylo jenom o moci. Nesmírném množství moci, ano, ale ona moc měla svou cenu. Příšernou cenu nevinných životů a neustálého strachu. A tu Draco zaplatit nechtěl. Uzavřel s matkou dohodu, že se k Voldemortovým řadám nikdy nepřidá. Nikdy nezaprodá svou duši Ďáblu. Nikdy nezahodí svůj život. Bude bojovat za tu správnou stranu.

Pár měsíců nato, co tuhle dohodu uzavřel a došlo na konečnou bitvu, se jeho matka ztratila. Zmizela z Manor a Draco zaslechl, že ji podezírají z toho, že je zrádce. Každý den se modlil za to, aby byla v pořádku, ať už je kdekoliv. Chyběla mu. Draco potřásl hlavou. Nechtěl na to teď myslet.

Potom Draco matně zauvažoval o tom, co by si o tomhle školním úkolu pomyslel otec, co by si myslel o tom „manželství" mezi jím a Potterem. Už tak bylo dost špatné to, že byl spárovaný s klukem, ale že ze všech lidí zrovna s Potterem! Nejspíš by umřel šokem a hanbou; Draco se pro sebe ponuře zasmál. Velká škoda, že se o tom nedoslechne. Vydal se na cestu do zmijozelské společenské místnosti a nepřekvapilo ho, když tam na našel Pansy s Blaisem, kteří na něho čekali.

„Hej, Draco," zavolal Blaise a pohybem mu naznačoval, aby se posadil na pohovku. „Kdes byl?"

Draco si sedl. „Jenom jsem se procházel. Přemýšlel jsem."

„O čempak, lásko?" Pansy se usadila mezi dva chlapce a poplácala Draca po koleni.

„Jen... o tom úkolu. S Potterem. Merline, ten je tak otravnej."

Blaise se tiše zasmál. „Jo, on je pořádnej exot, co? Ale to ty taky."

Draco lehce strčil Blaise do ramene a usmál se. „Řekl bych, že to pak k sobě dobře pasujeme. Velká škoda, že se nakonec navzájem pozabíjíme."

Pansy se zasmála a položila se na pohovce na záda. „No, nemůžu říct, že bych tě tak úplně litovala, Draco. Potter je možná blbeček, ale je to atraktivní blbeček."

„Pansy! Jak jsi to mohla vůbec vyslovit?"

„Co, je to pravda! Kdyby Potter nebyl Potter, šla bych do něho! Je to pravda, Blaise?"

Blaise se na Draca zaculil. „Nekouká se na něho špatně, to uznávám. Každopádně mu víc než polovina obyvatel téhle školy – o celým čarodějným světě ani nemluvě – posílá žádosti o ruku. Nejsi rád, žes ho dostal první, Draco?" Blaise s Pansy se společně smáli, zatímco se Draco pokoušel mračit, ale stejně skončil tak, že se smál s nimi.

* * *

Další den hledal Draco v knihovně Blaise, který měl pracovat na svém úkolu s Hermionou. Našel je, jak sedí v jedné ze studoven a mračí se na sebe.

„Nikdy jsem neřekl, že je to hloupá odpověď!"

„Neřekl jsi to, ale naznačil jsi to!"

„Chováš se jako děcko!"

„Aha, _já_ se chovám jako děcko? Při poslední otázce jsi měl prakticky záchvat!"

„Neměl!"

Draco si odkašlal. „Připravenej, Blaise? Nerad bych tě odtrhl od téhle... kvalitní konverzace, pokud nejsi."

Blaise vzhlédl k Dracovi, zjevně vděčný za to vyrušení. „Jo, jsem připravenej. Budeme v téhle diskusi pokračovat dnes večer, že, Grangerová?" Jenom se na Blaise zamračila a Draca pečlivě ignorovala. Dva chlapci se vydali k východu, ale Draco si vzpomněl, že potřebuje knihu do věštění z čísel.

„Blaise, pojď zpátky, potřebuju jednu knihu, než půjdeme." Zamířili zpátky kolem studovny, v níž byli předtím, a dostali se do oddělení, které Draco potřeboval. V tu chvíli uviděl Pottera a Grangerovou, jak sedí spolu. Potter byl předkloněný a dychtivě naslouchal něčemu, co dívka říkala. Po chvilce se opřel dozadu, rozesmál se a věnoval jí zářivý ryzí úsměv, při kterém udělal Dracův žaludek kotrmelec. Zauvažoval, jestli chová Potter k té holce nějaké romantické city. Draco si tím Pottera vždycky dobíral, ale nikdy opravdu nedumal nad tím, jestli je to vážně pravda. Rozhodně to tak vypadalo. A vypadalo to, že ona jeho city opětuje. Jeho žaludek se nad tím trochu zahoupal. Potřásl hlavou a snažil se na ten pocit zapomenout.

Blaise mu zaklepal na rameno. „Můžeme jít?"

„Jo, jdeme."

* * *

Dalšího dne došel Draco na hodinu Manželství, sexu a rodiny s velkou jistotou. On a Potter vyplnili svůj dotazník a za posledních 24 hodin se neporvali. Je pravda, že ho viděl jenom hodinu u večeře a krátce v přestávkách mezi hodinami, ale Draco na sebe byl velice hrdý. Draco si všiml, jak Potter rovněž vchází dovnitř, obklopený svými kamarády a obdivovateli, a vypadá trochu nesvůj, ale spokojený. Draco si matně pomyslel, že Potter takhle vypadá docela roztomile. Cože? Znovu zatřásl hlavou. Tyhle divné drobné myšlenky začínaly být otravné. Odfoukl si z očí pramen blonďatých vlasů a sledoval, jak si Potter klestí cestu k jejich lavici.

„Malfoyi," pokývl strnule.

„Pottere."

Seděli potichu, dokud do přední části místnosti nepřišel nadutě se tvářící Snape. „Předpokládám, že tyto eseje budou bezchybné, vzhledem k množství času, které jste měli na jejich vypracování," začal, zatímco šustění pergamenu mluvilo za vše. „Doufejme, že se nemýlím. Dnes budeme pracovat na dotazníku. Potom prodiskutujeme další část úkolu." Znovu se před nimi objevily pergameny. „Můžete začít."

Draco shlédl na svůj list pergamenu. Vypadal delší než ten předtím. Zaúpěl.

„Oukej, jdeme na to. Ehm, co hledáš u svého partnera?" zeptal se ho Potter a žvýkal konec svého brku.

Draco na něho kousavě pohlédl. „Úroveň, samozřejmě. A vlasy, co netrčí tím nejotřesnějším způsobem."

Potter ho obdařil zdrcujícím pohledem, než to zapsal. „Fajn," řekl, „Já hledám kompatibilitu. Musí být pro něco nadšenej. Musí mít svoje názory. Musí být vtipnej, inteligentní, příjemnej, oddanej..."

Draco si odfrkl. „Oddanej? To zní jako pes. Typickej Nebelvír." Zapsal si to.

Potter po něm střelil další pohled. „Co chceš dělat potom, co složíš závěrečné zkoušky?"

Draco se na okamžik zamyslel. „Upřímně řečeno nevím. O tom jsem vážně nepřemýšlel." Popravdě o tom Draco přemýšlel. Hodně. Věděl, že chce být bystrozorem; pomáhat světu zbavit se strašných lidí a napravit věci, co udělal špatně. Ale to byl za vlasy přitažený sen, dokonce i pro něho.

Potter vypadal zahloubaně. „Musím říct, že já taky ne. Ale myslím, že chci zkusit být léčitel."

Draco se překvapeně opřel. „Vážně? Býval bych si myslel, že budeš chtít být profesionálním hráčem famfrpálu nebo bystrozorem, nebo něco takovýho."

Potter sešpulil rty. „Jo, většina lidí by mě do toho asi tlačila. Ale to je většina lidí, ne já."

Draco zkoumal jeho tvář. „Víš, někdy mě překvapuješ, Pottere."

„Žiju jenom pro to, Malfoyi." Tímhle způsobem pokračovali se zbytkem dotazníku a postupovali obezřetně, aby zajistili, že nedojde k žádnému vzteklému vzplanutí.

Snape se znovu objevil v popředí učebny. „Mám za to, že do této chvíle jste se jeden o druhém dozvěděli informace na hranici důvěrnosti." Nad tím se Snape zatvářil otráveně. „Ale dosud jste zatím nebyli oficiálně „svoji". Další hodinu vystrojíme pro každého krátký obřad, ale pro tuto chvíli spolu všichni takříkajíc chodíte." Ach, nádhera.

„Vypadá to, že se ráno bereme, Pottere," pošeptal druhému chlapci. Potter si jenom odfrkl.

„Ale právě teď, další část úkolu, budete zažívat „sestěhovávací" stránku manželského života," pokračoval Snape. „Jeden z vás bude po následující měsíc setrvávat v ložnici koleje toho druhého. Budete samozřejmě rozdělení do chlapeckých a dívčích ložnic, ale po zbytek měsíce získáte zkušenost „soužití coby páru". Znovu náhodně vyberu jména. Vyslechněte si, kam budete přiřazeni." Draco se kousl do rtu. Prosím, nedovol, abych byl v Nebelvíru. Viděl, jak se Potter na svém sedadle nervózně vrtí. Snape si odkašlal.

„Grangerová, Zabini ve Zmijozelu. Weasley, Parkinsonová v Nebelvíru. Longbottom, Láskorádová v Havraspáru. Weasleyová, Nott ve Zmijozelu. Thomas, Finnigan v Nebelvíru. Malfoy, Potter..."

Á, pro lásku-

„Zmijozel."


	5. Kapitola 5

Draco se nad tím v duchu zaradoval. Měl pocit, že to, že byli zařazeni do Zmijozelu, je jediné vítězství, jakého může v tomhle předmětu dosáhnout. I když musí strávit měsíc ve společnosti svého úhlavního nepřítele, bude alespoň na známé půdě. Vrhnul pohled na Pottera, který vypadal, jako kdyby právě peklo více než desetkrát zamrzlo.

„Dej si pozor, Pottere. My Zmijozelové jsme tak trochu nedůtkliví. Nebuď překvapenej, až se jednou ráno probereš pod vodou." Potter se na Draca jenom zlostně podíval a obrátil se, aby věnoval úpěnlivý pohled Weasleymu. Draco se jenom uculil. Představil si ty rošťárny, co může tomu naivnímu idiotovi provést. Ach, ty možnosti. Tohle může být dokonce i trochu zábava.

Potom co hodina skončila, Potter se vyloženě hnal tak daleko od Draca, jak mohl, a teď si zběsile šeptal s Grangerovou a Weasleym. Zrzek měl ruku na Potterově rameni a věnoval mu obzvlášť soucitný pohled. Draco tím byl znechucený. Je vážně tak špatné, že Potter musí strávit víc času s ním? Dobře, Draco připustil, že kdyby byl umístěn do Nebelvíru, reagoval by stejně. Možná o kapku dramatičtěji.

Dohonili ho Pansy a Blaise. „To prostě není fér," řekla s úšklebkem Pansy. „Já musím bydlet s Nebelvířánky, zatímco vy kluci zůstáváte ve Zmijozelu. To je nehumánní!"

„To možná je, Pans, ale pomysli na všechny ty příšerný naschvály, co jim můžeš provést! Oni to nebudou ani čekat, ti důvěřiví hňupové." Blaise na Pansy mrknul a její úšklebek se rychle změnil ve zlomyslný úsměv.

„Á, rozumná připomínka, zlatíčko Blaise."

Potom už Draco jejich laškování skoro ani neposlouchal, když se trochu víc ponořil do pozorování šeptajícího Zlatého tria. Weasley pořád ještě svíral Potterovo rameno a Potter utěšujícím stylem držel Grangerovou za ruku a Draco se nad tím zúžil oči. Proč by se všichni měli navzájem utěšovat? A proč je Grangerová tak blízko Dracovu ehm, partnerovi...? Vždyť to není, jako by je posílali na smrt. Potom si Draco v duchu odfrknul a pomyslel na Pansyin úšklebek. Vlastně by řekl, že i oni jsou možná trochu vyděšení.

* * *

Osmáci si k přestěhování svých osobních věcí na nově určená místa vybrali čas před večeří, a kam se Draco podíval, tam kypěla horečná aktivita. Pomyslel si, že by šel Potterovi pomoct přestěhovat si věci do jejich ložnice, ale nakonec se rozhodl proti tomu. Jenom proto, že už si nejdou po krku, nemusí být Draco kdovíjak... nápomocný.

Seděl na své posteli a sledoval, jak chlapci chodí dovnitř a ven. Potter měl zarudlý obličej, jak do místnosti nesl svůj docela objemný kufr, a skoro se zhroutil, než doopravdy padl na podlahu vedle Dracovy postele. Draco na něho jenom zíral. „Trocha pomoci, Malfoyi?" zafuněl Potter a vzhlédl se zdvihnutým obočím a zrůžovělými tvářemi. Zaražený nad jeho zčervenalým vzezřením Draco prostě zíral dál. „Ehm, Malfoyi? Ugh, fajn. Udělám to sám."

Potter dotáhl kufr k posteli vedle té Dracovy. „Hm... je tahle v pohodě?"

„Řekl bych, že ano, ale-" Draco se zákeřně zazubil. „To _byla_ Goyleova postel." Goyle byl ze všech míst poslán bydlet zrovna do Mrzimoru, s jeho partnerkou, která Draca nezajímala dost na to, aby si ji vybavil. Crabbe a Goyle k němu tenhle rok neměli tak blízko, ale Dracovi to ani nevadilo. Stejně nebyli kdovíjaká společnost. Potter vypadal okamžik znechuceně, ale i tak si povzdechl a sedl si na postel.

„Co už. Kdo další je na tomhle pokoji?"

Draco okamžik přemýšlel. „Blaise. Theo. Já. Ty. Myslím, že to je všechno."

„Ale je tady pět postelí."

„Jo, a co s tím? Tu postel můžeme používat na... mimoškolní aktivity." Potter mu věnoval nedůvěřivý pohled. „Ugh. Ne ty a já, Pottere. Namouduši. Co chci říct je, že někdy my kluci máme potřeby a musíme přivést nějakou ubohou nešťastnou holku, aby uspokojila naše... sexuální tužby." Potter na něho stále hleděl těma rozšířenýma zelenýma očima. Pokrčil rameny. „Asi je to zmijozelská věc. Samozřejmě, že vy Nebelvíři jste příliš udatní na něco tak oplzlýho jako sex. No, je oplzlej, když ho děláme my." Vyzývavě mrknul a způsobil, že se ty zelené oči rozšířily ještě víc. Draco se uculil. Tohle bylo prostě až příliš snadné.

V ten okamžik vešli do pokoje Blaise a Nott a uviděli, jak tam Potter sedí se šokovaným výrazem.

Blaise se zakřenil. „Draco, co jsi tomu nebohýmu hrdinnýmu chlapci provedl? Pověděl jsi mu o mýdle v umývárně?"

Potterovy oči teď kmitly na Blaise a vypadaly ustaraně. „Mýdle?"

„Ehm, toho si nevšímej, Blaise. Jenom jsem mu řekl, že ta postel támhle je k tomu, když sem chce kdokoliv z nás někoho přivést. Sex po zmijozelsku, víš. Je to puritán."

Potter na něho zlostně pohlédl. „Nejsem puritán!"

„Jistě, jak myslíš," popichoval ho Draco, a zelené oči se najednou setkaly se šedými v nevyřčené výzvě. Draco byl překvapený nad živostí Potterových očí z takové blízkosti a odvrátil se jako první.

„No," řekl Blaise a díval se z Pottera na Draca s pobaveným výrazem. „Asi budeme tohohle Nebelvíra muset naučit, jak být řádným Zmijozelem."

* * *

Po večeři se Potter a Grangerová neochotně odloučili od Weasleyho a šli do zmijozelské společenské místnosti, kde se spolu nervózně usadili na jednu z pohovek pro zamilované párečky. Draco jen zvedl obočí a sedl si do svého oblíbeného křesla naproti krbu. Asi po půl hodině byli všichni zpátky ve společenské místnosti a Draco vedl příjemný rozhovor s Blaisem.

Vrhal pohledy na Pottera a Grangerovou, kteří se oba zdáli být trochu uvolněnější. Potter měl paži přehozenou přes zadní část pohovky a nepatrně se dotýkal vlasů Grangerové. Šeptal jí do ucha a ona přikyvovala a každou chvilku se usmívala těm kdovíjakým blbostem, co jí říkal. Dracovi nebyla tahle situace příjemná. Proč musela být ona poslaná do Zmijozelu taky? Pravdou bylo, že s ní trávil příliš mnoho času. Potter byl _jeho_ partner, ne Grangerové. Draco v hrudi pocítil bodnutí nechtěné žárlivosti. Pokusil se ten pocit setřást a zvolil jiný přístup. Ona zjevně dělala Pottera šťastným. Potter... by neměl být šťastný. Ano. Žádné štěstí pro Pottera.

„Draco? Draco? Hej, položil jsem ti otázku!" Blaise se na něho pobaveně díval.

Draco si uvědomil, že už na ty dva Nebelvíry zírá drahnou chvíli. „Ha? Promiň, cože?"

Blaise vypadal podezíravě. „Co znamená ten nakyslej výraz?" Zadíval se stejným směrem, jakým hleděl Draco. „Aha," řekl s pochopením v hlase.

„Co?" řekl Draco podrážděně a vrhnul ještě jeden pohled na chichotající se pár.

„Nic, nic," usmál se jenom na něj vědoucně Blaise. Draco se zamračil.

Když se té noci Draco připravoval ke spánku, uviděl Pottera, který už seděl na své posteli a na sobě měl jakési potrhané příliš velké kalhoty od pyžama a tenké bílé tričko. Draco si odfrkl. Dokonce ani pyžamo neměl módní. Draco si v duchu udělal poznámku, že se možná Pottera zeptá, jestli by mu nemohl vylepšit vzhled. Řekl si, že to nebude ani tak pomáhání Potterovi, jako spíš jemu samotnému, aby se na to hloupé oblečení už nemusel déle koukat. Dokráčel do umývárny, aby si vyčistil zuby a učesal vlasy. Matně si povšiml, že jeho vlasy začínají být dlouhé, a tak je úhledně zkrátil rychlým zaklínadlem, takže mu sahaly sotva nad oči.

Když vcházel zpátky do pokoje, viděl, že Potter teď postává poblíž Nottovy postele a o něčem se s druhým chlapcem baví. Blaise seděl na své posteli. „Hej, Pottere! Mohl bys jít na chvilku sem?" Na okamžik vypadal Potter podezřívavě, ale pokrčil rameny a šel se posadit k Blaiseovi na postel. „Hele, já jsem tě chtěl jenom ujistit, že jsem ochotnej se k tobě chovat naprosto slušně. Všichni spolu budeme muset měsíc žít a já upřednostňuju, abychom omezili mezikolejní řevnivost na minimum. Řekl bych, že ty taky, vzhledem k tomu, že jsme tady naprosto v přesile," zagestikuloval kolem dokola. „Jsme ochotní to prubnout, je to tak, kluci?" Nott přikyvoval, takže Draco kývl taky.

Potter byl okamžik potichu. „Jo, souhlasím. Díky, Zabini. Kluci." Potter věnoval druhému tmavovlasému chlapci drobný úsměv.

Blaise se taky usmál a Draco mohl říct, že to byl pravý úsměv. „Výborně. Dobrou, Pottere. Draco, Notte!" Dodal, než hupsnul do postele. Draco zahuhňal odpověď stále ještě zpracovávaje ten rozhovor. Žádné naschvály? No, tohle bylo ohromné zklamání. I Potter skočil do postele a stáhl si tričko, aby odhalil nazlátlou, sošnou kůži. Draco zapomněl na svoje zklamání. Pokusil se nezírat.

„Dobrou, Zabini. Notte. Malfoyi." Potter se střetl s jeho pohledem. Draco s vyvalenýma očima jenom znovu kývl.

Dalšího dne Snape všechny přinutil, aby se se svými partnery seřadili před nevkusným obloukem, ze kterého všude vyčuhovaly laciné bílé květy. Draco se s nelibostí zakabonil. Předstíraný sňatek nebo ne, byl laciností toho všeho otrávený. Snape vypadal nepřátelštěji než obvykle, s největší pravděpodobností proto, že musel oddat nespočet párů nechtěných studentů nechtěného předmětu, který on musel nedobrovolně vyučovat. Dracovi bylo toho muže trochu líto.

„Dobře, ať to máme za sebou. První nahoru..." Draco přestal poslouchat; obezřetně se snažil působit, že je tímhle obřadem naprosto znuděný, jako kdyby uzavíral předstírané sňatky každou chvíli. Pravdou bylo, že se Draco cítil trochu nervózní. Bylo cosi velice skutečného a hmatatelného na manželství a na poutu, které mělo vytvářet mezi dvěma lidmi. Věděl, že je to předstírané, ale nedokázal zabránit pocitu, že vztah mezi jím a Potterem už nebude nikdy stejný, bez ohledu na to, jak hrozně se jeden k druhému chovají.

„Pottere, Malfoyi." Draco vystoupil na stupínek a postavil se tváří k Potterovi. Stál blíž, než se Dracovi líbilo, ale nebylo tu dost místa na to, aby se odtáhl dál. A tak tam prostě stál, nesvůj. Draco najednou ucítil, jak se jeho oblečení pohnulo a podíval se dolů, aby zjistil, že má na sobě společenský hábit. Pohlédl vzhůru a uviděl, že i Potter má na sobě společenský hábit, a že v něm vypadá docela elegantně. „Chyťte se za ruce," řekl Snape toporně. Potter jemně chytil Draca za ruce a on si všiml, že Potterovy ruce se třesou. Podíval se nahoru a setkal se s očima druhého chlapce. U Merlina, byly vždycky tak úžasně zelené?

„Harry Jamesi Pottere, berete si tohoto muže za svého právoplatného manžela, budete ho milovat a ctít, budete při něm stát v nemoci i ve zdraví, dokud vás smrt nerozdělí?" Snapeova slova byla skoro jed, jak je na Pottera vyplivl.

„Ano." Ony zelené tůňky nikdy neopustily Dracovu tvář.

Snape protočil oči. „A berete si vy, Draco Luciusi Malfoyi, tohoto muže za svého právoplatného manžela, budete ho milovat a ctít, budete při něm stát v nemoci i ve zdraví, až dokud vás smrt nerozdělí?"

Draco zíral přímo do Potterových očí, které měly jakýsi nečitelný výraz. Bylo to tady. Zrovna překračovali onu křehkou hranici mezi nepřátelstvím a... tím čímsi, co k sobě teď cítili. Draco se zhluboka nadechl.

„Ano."

Rozhostilo se těžké ticho.

„Nyní vás prohlašuji za manžele. Smíte políbit ženicha."


	6. Kapitola 6

Draco překvapením od Pottera skoro odskočil. Políbit? O líbání nikdo nic neříkal! Potter se na něho díval a Draco si byl jistý, že má ve tváři vymalovaný komicky panický výraz. Snape měl zdvižená obočí, nejspíš z nudy.

„Ještě dnes, chlapci."

Potter se teď nakláněl a ach můj bože on to vážně udělá on mě vážně políbí chci aby to udělal nebo ne myslím že ano uch kéž bych si vzal mentolku ach do hajzlu on – Potterovy rty se mu otřely o... tvář.

Dobře ech, oukej.

Oba urychleně seskočili ze stupínku a spěšně kráčeli ke své lavici. Dracovi hořel obličej a snažil se nedívat na Pottera. Cítil se kvůli celé té věci naprosto směšně a snažil se nemyslet na to, jak na zlomek sekundy opravdu... chtěl – Draco cítil, jak mu obličej hoří ještě o něco víc. Ne. Namísto toho se soustředil na sledování dalších párů a snažil se přimět svou světlou pleť k návratu k obvyklému odstínu. Nahoře byli Blaise a Grangerová, a i on ji políbil na tvář (s výrazem mírného pohrdání). Stejně to udělal i další pár, a pak další, a další. Oukej. Takže měl možná předtím dávat víc pozor. Býval by věděl, že nemá reagovat na to prohlášení „smíte políbit ženicha" tak, jak reagoval.

Draco si připadal jako idiot, ale alespoň nikdo nemohl vědět, kvůli čemu mu bylo skutečně trapně. Ne že by bylo něco, kvůli čemu by se měl Draco cítit trapně. Vůbec ne. Brzy byl oddán poslední pár, Snape odstoupil od stupínku a vypadal vyčerpaně.

„Teď jste všichni oficiálně svoji." Potom se Snape vyřítil z místnosti a hábit se při tom za ním vzdouval. Studenti to vzali jako konec hodiny a zamířili do svých společenských místností, dokud nebude čas k večeři.

Draco se zabořil do svého křesla a nějakou dobu rozmrzele zíral do ohně. Co jsou zač ony hloupé myšlenky, co mu ustavičně probíhají hlavou? Neměl by si myslet takové věci, ne o Potterovi. Draco nebyl z těch, kdo dlouho zapírají. Musel připustit, že Pottera chtěl políbit, možná trošku. Ale rozhodně toho pitomce neměl rád a tak jako tak to nejspíš byla jenom fyzická přitažlivost. Na tom není nic špatného. Obraz Pottera sundávajícího si tričko způsobil, že se mu zkroutily vnitřnosti. Ano, fyzická přitažlivost tu rozhodně je.

Najednou sebou na pohovku vedle Draca žuchla dvě těla a on překvapeně vzhlédl. Nott a Weasleyka se po sobě váleli a zuřivě se muchlovali. Draco znechuceně nakrčil nos. Fuj.

„Neruším?"

Oba vzhlédli. „Co? Jsme v líbánkové fázi, Draco. Nech nás se trochu pobavit. A vůbec," dodal Nott a vypadal trochu uličnicky, „Neměl bys teď zahajovat líbánky s Potterem?" Po tomhle se zas začali věnovat předchozím aktivitám a Draco se snažil ukrýt svoje zběsilé červenání. Odmítal odejít – byl tady první – ale byl ze sebe docela nesvůj. Potom vešel do místnosti Blaise, všiml si páru a uculil se.

„Hej, Draco, pojď nahoru." Draco mu s radostí vyhověl a chlapci šli do své ložnice.

„Tak kde je Potter? Od hodiny jsem ho neviděl," poznamenal Blaise nenuceně.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Jak to mám vědět? Nejsem jeho opatrovník."

Blaise se znovu usmál oním vědoucím úsměvem. „Ne, řekl bych, že nejsi." Draco na svého kamaráda přimhouřil oči a mezi jejich upřenými pohledy se strhla tichá bitva. Blaise se snažil být rafinovaný, ale byl v tom zoufale příšerný. To věděli oba.

„O čem to chceš mluvit, Blaise?" řekl nakonec.

„No, ty rozhodně vypadáš, že tě tenhle projekt docela uchvátil, že, Draco?" Blaise nechodil kolem horké kaše. To nedělal nikdy.

Draco vzdychl. „Ne, kvůli čemu si to myslíš?"

Blaise se zazubil. „Všechny ty otázky navíc, co musíte ty a Potter dělat. Některý z nich jsem četl a jsou pěkně detajlní," trhnul palcem směrem k Dracově truhlici, „Nemluvě o tom, že jsou docela... roztomilý. Nemyslíš, Draco?" Draco našpulil rty. U několika dotazníků připsal svoje názory vedle Potterových odpovědí, které někdy byly nepopiratelně velice roztomilé.

„Nic ti do toho nebylo, Blaise, vážně by ses měl soustředit na svoje vlastní manželství, díky."

„Ach ano, pak tohle. Při tom svatebním obřadu. Oba jste do toho vypadali celí žhaví. Vsadil bych se, že bys ho políbil doopravdy, kdyby tě Potter nepolíbil na tvář jako první." Zatracený Zabini. Nic mu neunikne.

Draco vztekle zrudnul. „Nemám ponětí, o čem to pořád blábolíš, protože já jsem ho rozhodně políbit nechtěl!"

„To je v pořádku, jestli se ti Potter líbí, Draco! Ty se mu nejspíš taky líbíš."

„ON SE MI. NELÍBÍ."

Blaise měl alespoň tolik důstojnosti, aby vypadal zklamaně. „Oukej, když to říkáš. Ale neměl bych ti za zlý, kdyby ano," dodal.

„Prostě toho nech, Zabini."

„Fajn."

Při večeři se Draco mračil na svoje jídlo a přemýšlel o tom, co řekl Blaise. Je možné, že by se Potterovi líbil? Nenápadně se podíval na chlapce sedícího vedle něj, který byl plně zaměstnaný hltáním hor jídla, jako by mu nedali najíst celá desetiletí.

Potter k němu vzhlédl. „Co?" řekl stále s plnou pusou. Draco zavrtěl hlavou. Potterovi se rozhodně nelíbí, a Draco teď kvůli tomu obrýlenému barbarovi úplně pozbyl chuti k jídlu. Blaiseovi straší ve věži.

* * *

Následujícího dne Draco absolvoval svoje hodiny, aniž by v nich opravdu dával sebemenší pozor. Než šel minulé noci spát, úmyslně se na Pottera ani nepodíval, a Blaise si toho rozhodně všiml. Draco se zaškaredil jeho směrem a Blaise se jen zachichotal a odkráčel si popovídat s Potterem. To byla další divná věc; Potter a Blaise spolu posledních pár dnů vycházeli vážně dobře. Předevčírem viděl, jak si ve společenské místnosti vyměňovali domácí úkol a smáli se. Ach dobře, Dracovi to bylo jedno. Aspoň trávil méně času s Grangerovou.

Na Manželství, sex a rodinu nakráčel docela vyčerpaný od všeho toho přemýšlení. Když přišel, uviděl na jejich lavici usazeného Pottera a jeho kamarády, jak se smějí nějakému nepochybně hloupému nebelvírskému vtípku. Draco si jen povzdechl a sedl si na konec. Přál si, aby hodina už skončila, a to ještě ani nezačala.

„Dobře, sedněte si." Snape vešel do místnosti a jak kráčel, levitoval za sebou velkou skříňku. „Máme tu náš další úkol," usadil skříňku opatrně vedle sebe. „Tento bude dlouhodobý a bude probíhat po zbytek školního roku. Pro každého bude jiný, to záleží na tom, co si kdo vytáhne z této skříňky. Během roku budeme mít další úkoly, překvapivě, ale tento bude stále probíhat v pozadí. Nyní se všichni seřaďte zde." Potter se vedle něho postavil a zaujali místo v řadě.

„Co si myslíš, že dostaneme za projekt?" snažil si s ním Potter trochu popovídat. Draco téměř zafuněl.

„Nevím."

„Snad něco lehkýho. Máme dneska po vyučování tu věc s otázkama, žejo?"

„Ty jsi tak výřečnej, Pottere. Ano, máme." Potter přestal mluvit, takže Draco sledoval, co se dělo u skříňky. Viděl, že Blaise a Grangerová dostali lísteček papíru a oba vypadali, že se jim ulevilo. Blaise dokonce vypadal i trochu nadšeně. Další šli Longbottom a ta divná blonďatá holka, a dostali jakousi pokrouceně vypadající rostlinu. Oba vypadali docela potěšeně. Weasley a Pansy vytáhli další lístek papíru, ale oba vypadali stejně znechuceně. Nott a Weasleyka dostali obří zaprášenou knihu a Nott vypadal docela spokojeně, ne-li triumfálně.

Konečně byli na řadě. „Potter, Malfoy. Do toho." Podívali se na sebe, pokrčili rameny a každý strčil ruku do jednoho šuplíku skříňky. Vytáhli panenku. Uch... co to do prdele? Potterův výraz odpovídal Dracovým myšlenkám. Oba se tázavě podívali na Snapea. Snapeovy rty byly zkroucené do jakéhosi šklebu, který měl zjevně skrýt úsměv.

„Budete společně pečovat o nemluvně." Chlapci se na sebe v nevíře podívali. Oni mají mimino? A Snape si myslí, že je to _vtipné_? „Panenka je očarovaná tak, aby měla potřeby a požadavky skutečného dítěte. Očividně to není opravdová lidská bytost, ale je začarovaná tak, aby se tak chovala. Vaším úkolem je přinejmenším udržet dítě při životě. Pokud v tomto selžete, propadnete z celého tohoto předmětu." Snapeův úsměv byl teď ďábelský. „Šťastné rodičovství."

Když Draco s Potterem kráčeli ke svým místům, lidé se pochechtávali a ukazovali si na panenku, kterou držel Potter v náručí. Když míjeli Blaise, škodolibě zašeptal, „Blahopřeju, je to holka!" Pokynul k růžové peřince a ladící mašličce na panence. Oba se zašklebili a sedli si na svoje místa.

* * *

Toho večera vešel Draco do učebny, kde měl s Potterem dělat dotazník, trochu brzy, a stále nevěřil tomu, co dostali za úkol. Bylo to naprosto směšné. Dva teenageři pečující o panenku? Co je to za blbost? A dva kluci, ještě k tomu. Bylo to prostě nepřirozené. Draco normálně děti nenáviděl, i v době, kdy sám jedním byl. Nedělal si s tímhle úkolem velké naděje, ale jestli chtěl složit závěrečné zkoušky, musel se s tím vyrovnat. Konečně se objevil Potter a panenku nesl na paži. Draco nad tím protočil oči. „Tak začněme."

Zaujali svá místa a probírali se pergameny, než Draco položil první otázku. „Co je tvým životním cílem?"

Potter si nechal okamžik na přemýšlení. „Uh, já nevím. Asi chci žít normální život. Udělat školu, dostat práci, založit rodinu. Nic velkolepýho." To Draco chápal. Po letech tak nevypočitatelného stylu života měl Potter právo chtít trochu normálnosti.

„V tom s tebou musím souhlasit. Usadit se a žít klidným životem."

Potter na Draca zvedl obočí. „Vážně? Já myslel, že bys chtěl být špička čarodějné společnosti a takový věci."

„Ne, otec by to po mně býval chtěl, ale to já nechci."

„Ty nechceš být jako tvůj otec? Ehm, teda, no však víš -" Potter si uvědomil, co řekl, a teď blekotal a vrhal na Draca nervózní pohledy v omluvě za svou hloupou chybu. Dracovi to nevadilo, věděl, že si jeho otec zaslouží být ve vězení. Kromě toho Potter vypadal v tomhle nesrozumitelném stavu setsakramentsky rozkošně.

„Nejsem můj otec," řekl s konečností, která je oba překvapila.

„Chápu," řekl Potter tiše a zdálo se, že tomu tak vážně je. Oči mu zářily čistým citem, obnaženým tak, jako to dokázal jedině Nebelvír. Draco se podíval jinam.

Jejich pronikavé ticho protnul náhlý pláč panenky, a Potter ji spěšně zdvihl a s tichým ššš s ní pohupoval v náručí nahoru a dolů. Draca to poněkud pobavilo. Býval by si nikdy nepomyslel, že uvidí to, co právě teď; Potter s něžným výrazem, jak chová panenku a cukruje, jako kdyby ta věc byla vlastně opravdová. Ve skutečnosti to bylo trochu roztomilé. Najednou Draco pocítil drobné bodnutí touhy a přál si, aby věděl, jaký je to pocit, být takhle chovaný. Předpokládal, že jeho rodiče to nikdy nedělali.

Potter pořád ještě panenku houpal, zatímco pokynul ke své brašně. „Podal bys mi mou tašku?" Draco mu ji podal, a Potter vytáhl maličkou lahvičku a přiložil ji panence ke rtům. Okamžitě se utišila. Potter se s uspokojením opřel, zelené oči upřeně pozorovaly dítě.

„Jak ji pojmenujeme?" řekl znenadání Draco a už nad tou otázkou rudnul.

Potter vzhlédl. „Hmm. Jak jí chceš říkat?"

Nepřemýšlel o tom ani okamžik. „Rebecca."

„Oukej, je to Rebecca." Potter přejel prsty přes panenčiny blonďaté lokýnky a rty se mu zkroutily mírně vzhůru. Draco nad tím úsměvem zalapal po dechu.

„Jednoho dne z tebe bude skvělej otec," vyhrknul znovu. Sakra. Proč tohle pořád dělá?

Ale Potter se zazubil a vypadal unaveně, ne-li trochu smutně. „Vážně doufám, že máš pravdu, Malfoyi."


	7. Kapitola 7

Byla řada na Malfoyovi, aby vyměnil panence Rebecce plenku. Tak proč tahle práce vždycky padla na Harryho?

„Vážně? Ale vždyť jsi právě – uch." Harry si panence postěžoval a uvažoval, jestli by mu mohla odpovědět. Jak se dalo čekat, nemluvně začalo naříkat a jeho vzlyky se odrážely od stěn jejich malé ložnice.

„Skutečně, Pottere? Pořád ještě rozplakáváš dětičky?" Harry zlostně pohlédl na Malfoyovu zubící se tvář.

„Není to tvoje práce, Malfoyi? A tohle taky!" Vrazil panenku Malfoyovi do náruče. „Tady, rád bych viděl, jak se o to snažíš."

Malfoyův nos se půvabně nakrčil, když držel panenku na délku paže a vypadal, že se ji bojí pochovat, o výměně plenky nemluvě. „Čím jsem si tohle zasloužil?" zamumlal, když zápolil se sponou u plenky.

Byla řada na Harrym, aby se zazubil. „Ten seznam je nekonečnej."

„Buď kurva zticha, Pottere."

Harry vyvalil oči v předstírané hrůze a zakryl panence maličké uši. „Pozor na pusu, Malfoyi!"

Blonďák jen protočil oči. „Dobře. A jak vůbec dostaneš tuhle zatracenou plínu dolů?"

Dřív toho večera se kolem dvou chlapců všichni shlukli a chtěli panenku vidět. Chovali se, jako kdyby byla opravdové miminko, blahopřáli jim a chtěli si ji pochovat. Harrymu to přišlo podivně roztomilé, ale věděl, že Malfoy si myslí, že je to naprostý nesmysl, soudě podle výrazu jeho obličeje. Ron se bodře smál a poplácal ho po zádech, s „No to mě podrž, Harry, tak ty jsi teď táta!" a Hermiona si Rebeccu pochovala a zvolala, že má Harry „takové štěstí, kéž by ona mohla být předstíraná matka!" Malfoyova tvář se nad tím znechuceně zkroutila. Harry se tiše zasmál. Holkám se vždycky líbily roztomilé věci; to byl životní fakt.

Když se chlapci přichystali na spaní, Harry vyrobil pro Rebeccu provizorní kolébku ze šuplíku svého prádelníku. Zachumlal ji do růžové peřinky a panenka vrněla s rozkošnou miminkovskou spokojeností. Nemohl si pomoct, usmál se a jemně jí přejel rukou po vlasech, které byly nádherně blonďaté a hebké. Bylo zajímavé, jak panenka „podědila" rysy obou chlapců, blond vlasy a štíhlou postavu po Malfoyovi a zelené oči a bronzovou pokožku po Harrym. Harry si pomyslel, že je to docela příjemná kombinace.

Vzhlédl ze svého duchem nepřítomného přemýšlení a uviděl, jak se na něho Malfoy uculuje. „Co?"  
Malfoy potřásl hlavou a pořád ještě se culil. „Ty jsi prostě tak zatraceně nebelvírskej. Je to až nechutný." Malfoy se opravdově rozesmál.

Sám Harry se mírně usmál. „Jo, no. To jsem já," odvětil chabě a očima putoval zpátky k nyní spící panence. Pak vešel do pokoje Nott, kývl na Malfoye a kráčel k Harrymu.

„Co to tu máš, Pottere – aha! Rozkošný děcko, kluci," zasmál se Nott a nakoukl o trochu víc. „Vypadá přesně jako vy."

Dovnitř vkráčel Blaise a rovněž zamířil k Harrymu. „Hej, Harry, pustíme se do našeho – hej! Panenka má dětskou kolíbčičku!"

Harry se na druhého chlapce usmál. „Jmenuje se Rebecca," neuhlídal náznak starostlivé hrdosti v hlase.

Blaiseovy oči na zlomek sekundy kmitly na Draca, ale obrovsky se na Harryho usmál a zlehka se dotkl jeho paže. „To je bezva, Harry. No, dobrou, kluci!" Ostatní zamumlali svoje odpovědi a Harry taky skočil do postele, opatrně si odložil brýle na noční stolek a přetáhl si tričko přes hlavu. Bylo to něco, co si zvykl dělat v Nebelvírské věži, kde někdy bylo v noci velmi teplo. Sklepení bylo samozřejmě o dost chladnější, ale Harry byl teď už na svůj rituál zvyklý a necítil potřebu ho změnit.

Jak ležel ve tmě, začal přemýšlet o tom, jak prazvláštní je to, jak pohodlně se tady cítí. Harry si byl jistý tím, že na něho Zmijozelové pokusí přinejmenším jednou nastražit nějaký žertík, i přes úmluvu, kterou první noci uzavřeli. Ale všichni kluci – dokonce i Malfoy, překvapivě – zjevně hodlali dostát svému slovu. Harry se dokonce i docela skamarádil s Blaise Zabinim. Skoro každý večer se spolu po večeři učili ve společenské místnosti, a Harrymu připadalo nesmírně snadné se prostě opřít a dobře se s tím klukem zasmát. Harrymu chyběli kamarádi z Nebelvíru a pohoda zábavy a smíchu, které s nimi míval. Blaise mu trochu toho zajistil tady a teď si už dokonce říkali křestními jmény. Nott byl dostatečně vstřícný, někdy se na Harryho dokonce usmíval.

Malfoy... no, Malfoy byl prostě Malfoy. Nebyl obzvlášť přátelský, ale nebyl ani příšerně hrubý. Jeho popichování bylo z větší části dobromyslné, a Harry neviděl Malfoye se usmát aspoň... no, vážně, nikdy. Harry musel připustit, že to byl milý úsměv. Bylo taky docela osvěžující vědět, že je taky lidská bytost.

Najednou někdo odtáhl závěs kolem Harryho postele a na postel mu hupsla mrštná postava. „Co-?" Harry se urychleně posadil a namáhal si oči, aby viděl, kdo je tím vetřelcem.

„Uklidni se, to jsem jenom já," prořízl hustou tmu Blaiseův hlas. Závěsy se kolem nich znovu zatáhly a Blaise seslal tlumící kouzlo.

„Ehm... Co je?" snažil se Harry dělat, jako by bylo naprosto normální, že s ním tady Blaise sedí uprostřed noci.

„Promiň," zamumlal Blaise a vypadal trošku prohnaně. „Jenom jsem nechtěl, aby nás zaslechl Draco."

„Hm, a kvůli čemu?" Blaise rychle zkontroloval, jestli jeho kouzlo funguje, a pak se naklonil, jako by se mu chystal pošeptat pikantní tajemství.

„Kdo vybral to jméno Rebecca?" zeptal se a zkoumal Harryho tvář, jako by v ní dokázal najít odpověď.

„To Malfoy, já jsem s tím akorát souhlasil."

„Myslel jsem si to." Blaise už měl zase prohnaný výraz.

„Ehm, proč?" zeptal se Harry natvrdle.

Blaise se zasmál a natáhl k němu svůj malíček. „Slib, že to nepovíš Dracovi." Harry se zazubil a zahákl svůj malíček s Blaiseovým.

Inkriminující informace o Malfoyovi, jak by mohl odolat? „Slibuju."

„Když bylo Dracovi 9, čekala jeho matka další dítě. Byl opravdu nadšenej, když se tu novinku dozvěděl, a ještě víc, když zjistili, že to bude holka. Draco pro svou novou sestru nakreslil obrázky a přáníčka na uvítanou a s Luciusem uspořádali malou oslavu jako blahopřání pro Narcisu. Všichni rozhodli, že se bude jmenovat Rebecca... v té době si byli jako rodina hodně blízcí." Blaise se odmlčel a Harry si pokoušel představit Malfoye v menším provedení, jak nadarmo kreslí rozkošné obrázky. „No každopádně, dítě zemřelo ještě před narozením. Jeho rodiče se po tom už o další nepokoušeli. Víš, Draco byl ze ztráty svojí skoro sestry pěkně zdrcenej. Řekl mi, že svoje prvorozený dítě pojmenuje Rebecca, protože jméno jeho sestry si zaslouží svoje místo v rodině Malfoyů."

Blaise přestal mluvit a Harry nevěděl, co říct. Malfoy pojmenoval jejich panenku po své nenarozené sestře? Proč by to dělal? Ta panenka nebyla ani opravdová a tohle byl školní úkol, navíc ještě k tomu zrovna s Harrym! Harry se tím najednou cítil dojatý. Malfoy se evidentně zajímá víc, než dává najevo.

Vypadalo to, že Blaise si myslí totéž. „Víš, on není úplnej parchant," řekl Blaise tiše do tmy. „Je schopnej citu. Myslím, že ho tenhle projekt s tebou vážně zajímá, Harry. I když to nikdy nepřizná, tak tě má rád nablízku. Udržuješ ho ve střehu. Všichni vědí, že před jeho výzvou ty nikdy necouvneš, a on zase před tvou. To se mu líbí."

Harry se trošku usmál a proběhla jím drobná vlna důvěrnosti a kupodivu i pocitu sounáležitosti – vůči Malfoyovi. „Jo, řekl bych, že i mně se to líbí."

„No, dobrou noc, Harry." Blaise vylezl z jeho postele a zmizel do tmy.

„Dobrou, Blaise."

* * *

Dalšího dne se Harry přistihl, jak usíná na lektvarech, když Křiklan diktoval jakousi látku, u které by vážně měl dávat pozor. Hermiona ho neustále zpražovala přísnými pohledy, zatímco Ron ho v pravidelných intervalech budil šťouchanci, tak aby Křiklan nepojal z Harryho uvolněné pozice podezření. Po povídání s Blaisem minulé noci panenka Rebecca usoudila, že je nejlepší doba propuknout v příšerný záchvat vzteku a kvílela tak hlasitě, že hrozila probudit celý hrad. Všichni kluci se nemluvně pokoušeli marně utišit a posazení na Harryho posteli se střídali v jejím chování při bezvýsledných pokusech ji uklidnit ještě před východem slunce. Nott dokonce zašel tak daleko, že jí zazpíval ukolébavku (naprosto falešně, mohl by dodat). Harry té noci nezamhouřil oka a cítil se obzvlášť podrážděně.

Zrovna když se chystal vklouznout do pohodlného ticha své mysli, otevřely se se skřípotem dveře a dovnitř nakoukla Malfoyova blonďatá hlava snažíc se působit nenápadně. Harry popuzeně zaúpěl. Malfoy měl volnou hodinu a zrovna se měl starat o Rebeccu.

„Psst. Psst! Pottere!" syknul a vrhnul pohled po Křiklanovi, který si toho vyrušení očividně nevšiml.

„Malfoyi, co sakra je, ty se máš zrovna teď starat o Rebeccu," zašeptal Harry v odpověď a několik studentů kolem něho se otočilo, aby rozhovoru se zájmem naslouchali.

„Potřebuju, abys odsud vypadl! Nevím, co mám do prdele dělat," kousl se Malfoy zoufale do rtu a zle se na Harryho podíval, jako kdyby za to mohl on.

Harry mu zlý pohled oplatil. „Vypořádej se s tím sám, Malfoyi, já odejít nemůžu!"

Na jeho lavici padl náhle stín. Harry se pokorně podíval nahoru.

„Harry, chlapče. Dávej pozor, já-" Konečně si Křiklan všiml Malfoyovy hlavy, stále ještě zamrzlé mezi dveřmi.

„Ehm... Pane, můžete Pottera poslat sem ven, potřebuje ho, ehm, ředitel," zakoktal Malfoy. „Pojď, Pottere," pokynul hlavou. Harry ho jenom natvrdle pozoroval.

„Malfoy jenom potřebuje, aby mu Harry pomohl s tatíkovským problémem," ozvalo se. „Nebo možná jenom chce, aby šel Harry ven a pomuchloval se s ním!" zvolal další hlas. Harry s Malfoyem se oba obrátili na provinilce, aby jim věnovali zlostné pohledy, ale zrudli, když se celá třída rozchichotala.

„Je to pravda, pane Malfoyi? Potřebujete, ech, Harryho?" zíral Křiklan.

Malfoy viditelně zrůžověl a v rozpacích zadrmolil. „Pottere? Menší podpora?"

„Hm," řekl Harry nápomocně.

Vypadalo to, že Křiklan znovu našel svůj hlas. „Éé, pane Malfoyi. No nestyďte se, pojďte dovnitř a vezměte panenku s sebou."

Malfoy zaváhal a na okamžik zmizel, než se vrátil a v náručii držel Rebeccu, která měla v drobných ústech nacpanou ponožku. „Co to sakra je, Malfoyi!" Harry vyskočil na nohy a vytrhl panenku s Malfoyova sevření. „Vždyť se může udusit!" Když Harry ponožku vytáhl, panenčiny výkřiky okamžitě vyplnily místnost a Malfoy se při tom hluku zašklebil.

„Je to panenka, Pottere! Kromě toho by nesklapla! Nevěděl jsem, co jinýho dělat!" nafoukl se v obraně.

„Tak jsi jí vrazil... ponožku... do krku?" Harry se snažil udržet svůj hlas v mezích. „Co je to _kurva_ s tebou?" Ochranitelsky panenku kolébal a vyčítavě se na Malfoye škaredil.

„Na péči o děti jsem levej, jasný?" Malfoy si unaveně pročísl rukou vlasy. „Celou noc jsme kvůli ní nespali a mně rychle dochází trpělivost."

Harry vzdychl a víc k sobě panenku přivinul, jemně šeptal a palcem ji hladil po maličké tvářičce. „To je dobrý, Becco, je to v pohodě, ššš." Políbil blonďaté kudrlinky kolem jejího drobného obličeje. Najednou si uvědomil, že ho dívky v místnosti zbožně sledují. Cítil, jak se přes něho přelila vlna rozpaků a tiše předal utišující se nemluvně zpátky Malfoyovi. Malfoy se na něho díval se smíšeným výrazem a Harry viděl, že to na něho udělalo pořádný dojem.

„Proč jsi tohle nemohl udělat v noci, Pottere?" Malfoy shlédl na uzlíček ve své náruči a nejistě zvedl ruku k Rebečinu čelu, aby jí odhrnul vlasy z očí. Usmál se nad spokojeným tichým vrněním, které začínala panenka vydávat.

Harry Malfoye sledoval a pomyslel na Blaiseův příběh. Pocítil výbuch spokojenosti nad tím, že vypadá tak spokojeně a uvolněně. Harry se opatrně dotkl Malfoyovy paže a když na po něm podíval, věnoval mu jemný, povzbudivý úsměv. Malfoy se usmál nazpátek a oba se zájmem pohlédli na svoje miminko. I když to byla panenka a tohle byl projekt, Harry se cítil být Malfoyovi nekonečně blíž, než kdy jindy.


	8. Kapitola 8

Harry byl vyčerpaný. Ne, byl víc než jen vyčerpaný; byl sotva naživu. Za uplynulý týden děťátko během noci nezmlklo, navzdory zoufalým pokusům chlapců ji utěšit. A samožřejmě usnula hned ráno, když měli chlapci nejvyšší čas jít na vyučování. Harry upřímně netušil, co si počít. Nejdřív si myslel, že možná potřebovala přebalit nebo něco k jídlu, ale to panenku ani v nejmenším neuspokojilo. Ne, šlo o něco jiného. A to něco udržovalo čtyři obyvatele pokoje bez zamhouření oka, a všichni začínali být jeden na druhého víc než jen popudliví.

„Tumáš, Beckynko, koukni, co mám-"

„Do háje s tím, Blaise, proč by to do hajzlu měla chtít? Je to panenka pro smilování!"

„No, já nejsem ten, co jí cpal do krku ponožky, že ano? Takže být tebou, tak zavřu klapačku!"

„_Tobě_ nacpu do krku ponožku!"

„Já nacpu vám oběma cihlu do krku!"

„Drž hubu, Notte, tys neudělal nic přínosnýho!"

„No... tvá máma není přínosná!"

„Notte, to je do prdele co!"

Harry si povzdechl a jemně převzal vřískající Rebeccu z Blaiseova sevření. Rozhodl se neříkat ani slovo při těchhle nesmyslných hádkách, ve které propukali ostatní kluci, nechtě mít na krku tři spánkově deprivované Zmijozely. Chlapci seděli na podlaze vedle Malfoyovy postele a Harry si radši zvolil sezení na měkké posteli, než na tvrdé zemi. Kecnul si a opatrně kolébal panenku v náručí. Její vřískání se okamžitě zmírnilo.

Nott mířil hůlkou na rozzuřeného Malfoye, který štípal Blaise do paže tak tvrdě, že začínala bělat. Všichni se obrátili a zírali na Harryho, zatímco se panenčiny výkřiky změnily v tiché fňukání.

„Zatraceně, Harry. Cos to teď udělal?" Blaise vyskočil ze země, dokráčel k Malfoyově posteli a prohlížel si Harryho.

„Nic, akorát jsem se posadil sem. Asi se jí líbí Malfoyova postel," protřel si unaveně oči. „Každopádně myslím, že je dostatečně potichu, takže se můžeme před vyučováním pár hodin prospat." Všichni chlapci souhlasně přikývli a rychle doplachtili ke svým postelím, aby dosáhli tolik potřebného odpočinku.

„Ahem, Pottere." Malfoy stál vedle Harryho.

„Jasně, už jdu." Harry položil Rebeccu na Malfoyovu listově zelenou hedvábnou přikrývku, než sklouzl z postele a zamířil ke své vlastní.

Znenadání ho zarazil zvuk zdvihajícího se nářku. Prudce se obrátil a našel Malfoye sedícího s hlavou v dlaních a vztekle mumlajícího.

„Co jsi zatraceně udělal, Malfoyi?" Harry cítil, jak se přes něj přelilo zklamání a podráždění a na všech tvářích kolem nich viděl stejné výrazy.

„Neudělal jsem nic, Pottere!" zaprskal Malfoy a vzhlédl, aby se na Harryho zaškaredil. „Tys odešel a ona začala brečet!" Harry vzdychl, šel zpátky a vzal panenku do rukou. Nepřestala. Zmateně se posadil zpátky na postel vedle Malfoye. Panenka úplně ztichla a konečně usnula. Chlapci se na sebe udiveně podívali.

„Je zticha. Je úplně zticha!" Nott vypadal, jako by se chystal propuknout v slzy štěstí.

Blaise už napůl spící padl na svou postel. „Neopovažujte se pohnout, žádnej z vás," varoval je výhružně, než se odvrátil.

„Ale já – my – jak máme-"

„Běžte spát, do háje s tím!"

Harry a Malfoy zůstali sami ve tmě, rozpačitě sedíc vedle sebe na Malfoyově posteli. Harry nevěřícně zavrtěl hlavou. Celý tenhle týden panenka naříkala, protože chtěla, aby spali v jedné posteli? Tohle bylo směšné. Už i ta panenka si teď hrála na dohazovačku. Pomyslel na Snapeův obličej zkroucený krutým pobavením. Nejspíš jim tohle udělal naschvál, parchant krutej.

Harry se podíval po Malfoyovi, který pořád ještě seděl s otráveným výrazem. „No, ty tady můžeš prostě sedět, Malfoyi. Ale ať jsi tady nebo ne, já se hodlám trochu prospat." Opatrně panenku položil mezi ně, sesunul se dolů a cítil se neuvěřitelně nepohodlně z toho, že si lehá do cizí postele, která patří Malfoyovi. Okamžik bylo ticho, ale zašustění naznačovalo, že se Malfoy pohnul. Harry ucítil tvrdé šťouchnutí do žeber. Se zlým pohledem se obrátil, jenom aby našel Malfoye, jak se opřený o polštář a napůl pod dekou dívá na Harryho s výrazem, který říkal, „No, tak jdeš?" Harry se na druhého chlapce usmál, vděčný za to gesto, ať už bylo jakkoli trapné.

Harry zalezl pod přikrývku a panenku umístil mezi ně, aby tak vytvořil malou bariéru. Vrhnul pohled na Malfoye ve tmě, který se na něho pořád ještě díval s mrzutým výrazem. „Dobrou, Malfoyi. Díky." Harry si sundal brýle a položil je na Malfoyův noční stolek. Potom si Harry sundal i svoje tričko. Ucítil, jak Malfoy vedle něho ztuhnul. „V pohodě, tam u tebe?" Malfoy jenom zabručel a položil se, úmyslně zády k Harrymu. Harry jen pokrčil rameny a taky se k němu obrátil zády odtahuje se od Malfoye tak daleko, jak to jen šlo. Tohle bylo nepohodlné, ale pokud to udržovalo panenku zticha, byl ochotný udělat skoro cokoliv.

* * *

Následující noci to vypadalo podobně. Pokoj uzavřel tichou dohodu, že se o tom nezmíní nikomu jinému, jelikož všechny zahanbovalo, že obyčejná panenka řídila celý týden jejich životy. Harrymu se nesmírně ulevilo, že má zpět svůj pravidelný spánek, i když bylo pořád trochu divné spát každou noc ve stejné posteli jako jeho úhlavní nepřítel. Napřed si myslel, že je to děsivé, ale teď mu to připadalo docela komické. Každou noc vzlezl do postele a Malfoy začal být nesvůj a otrávený a nepromluvil na něho ani slovo. Harry usoudil, že se mu tichý Malfoy líbí a s radostí tohle ticho bral jako vítězství.

Dalšího dne byl Harry zas jednou na lektvarech a Křiklanův hlas monotónně drmolil dál a dál po dobu, která se jevila jako celá věčnost. Opakovaně se díval na hodinky a s každým dalším nadějným pohledem mu to připadalo čím dál méně uspokojivé.

Ron ho jemně šťouchnul. „Hej kámo, jsi v pohodě? Slyšel jsem, že si moc spánku neužiješ," zagestikuloval směrem k Hermioně, která si náruživě dělala poznámky. Harry přikývl a než cokoli řekl, vrhnul pohled po Křiklanovi.

„Jo, měli jsme potíže s mimčem," Harry postřehl, že se Ron snaží potlačit úsměv, „držela vzhůru celou ložnici. Ale umlčeli jsme ji."

Ron se na něho zazubil. „Dobře. Myslím, že bych tě nemohl pořád krýt ve všech předmětech," odfrknul si. „Co ji utěšilo?"

Harry se kousl do rtu a nevěděl, jak odpovědět. Byla to tak nějak soukromá záležitost jejich ložnice, ale obvykle před svým nejlepším kamarádem nic netajil. „Hm, však víš. Chtěla být prostě blíž ke mně – a Malfoyovi," udržoval stále oči zaměřené do přední části místnosti.

„Co, takže jste ji dali mezi vaše postele nebo tak něco?" pokračovalo Ronovo pobízení.

Harry se nervózně usmál. „Něco takovýho."

Ron do něho znovu dloubl. „Což je...?"

Harry se na svého kamaráda rozhořčeně podíval. „Aby mimino nebrečelo, tak musíme já a Malfoy spát ve stejné posteli."

Ronův obličej nabyl jasně rudé barvy, jak se snažil zkrotit svůj smích. „Vážně? No to mě... Zatraceně..." Ronův tichý chechtot přerušil proud jeho slov a on si položil hlavu na lavici, aby ho zadusil. Harry se na něho zakabonil.

„Sklapni," zamumlal a tajně se mu ulevilo, že Ron nezareagoval tak, jak si myslel, že zrzek zareaguje. Harry věděl, že Ron Malfoye nesnáší ještě víc než Harry. Ale taky nešlo o to, že by se Harry vyznával z tajné milostné posedlosti tím zmijozelským idiotem. Jenom musejí sdílet postel, to je celé. Hermiona je oba praštila svým brkem.

„Budete kluci pro jednou dávat pozor? Na mou duši," zavrtěla hlavou a ukázala na tabuli. „Tohle je důležitá informace. Budete ji potřebovat!" Ron se obrátil tak, aby ho viděl jenom Harry, a protočil oči. Harry se na oplátku široce zazubil. Měl takové štěstí, že měl svoje nejlepší kamarády.

* * *

Později toho dne na Manželství, sexu a rodině seděl Harry vklíněný mezi Malfoye a Hermionu v těsném kruhu, který Snape ze třídy vytvořil. „Dnes se o to, jak pokračujete, podělíte se zbytkem třídy," usmál se na ně Snape zlomyslně. „Budeme to dělat jednou týdně. Tímto způsobem budu s to vyvodit přesnou známku, kterou získáte, a vaši spolužáci si rovněž budou schopní představit vaši zkušenost." Harry otráveně protočil oči. Kouknul po Malfoyovi, který se na něho podíval a udělal totéž. Harry měl krátký pocit sounáležitosti s druhým chlapcem.

Hermiona s Blaisem stáli a mluvili o svém projektu. Dostali přidělené profese; Blaise měl zkoumat, jaké to je být mudlovským policistou a Hermiona zase mudlovskou zdravotní sestrou. Oba z toho byli zjevně nadšení, jelikož Harry nikdy neviděl, že by spolu tihle dva vycházeli tak jako teď, když spolu živě diskutovali. Byl kvůli tomu na oba svoje kamarády hrdý. Jako další ukázali Neville s Lenkou třídě svou vzrůstající rostlinu a mluvili o každodenní péči, kterou jí věnují. Vypadali jako pyšní rodiče a Harry uvažoval, jestli takhle budou vypadat i on s Malfoyem. Odfrknul si. To je vysoce nepravděpodobné. Ale stejně to bylo hezké pomyšlení, tak trochu.

Ron a Pansy Parkinsonová šli další. Mluvili o svém projektu, který byl v podstatě jako dotazníky, ale museli se víc „dostat do kůže toho druhého". Každou noc strávili hodinu „probíráním niterních pocitů za použití zaklínadla, které dočasně propojilo jejich mysli". Harry si pořád ještě myslel, že je to docela k popukání, i když ho za to prohlášení Ron pleskl po ruce. Projekt Notta a Ginny se týkal bezpečného sexu, což vzbudilo ve všech dychtivý zájem. Museli prozkoumat jak mudlovské, tak čarodějné techniky dělající sex stimulujícím, ale zároveň bezpečným. Nott směle vysvětlil jejich „experimenty", zatímco se Ginny vedle něho pěkně začervenala. Harry se na ni zakřenil, protože ten pohled znal. Nott se jí vážně líbil a Harry mohl říct, že ona se líbí Nottovi. Tenhle projekt pro ně byl nejspíš požehnáním.

Teď byli na řadě on a Malfoy a on se s očekáváním přisunul ke svému partnerovi. Nevěděl, jak začít. Malfoy protočil oči, ale Harry viděl, že si na jeho rty razí cestu úsměv. Harry se usmál taky, jelikož mu ten výraz přišel tak nějak rozkošný. Zatřásl hlavou. Vážně si zrovna pomyslel, že je něco, co Malfoy udělal, 'rozkošné'?

„Takže my jsme se starali tady o tuhle panenku, které jsme dali jméno Rebecca," rozezněl se plynule celým kruhem Malfoův hlas. „Je to náročnější, než si myslíte, pečovat o nemluvně. Jelikož má Rebecca potřeby a požadavky jako skutečné dítě, dokáže být velice náročná na péči, i když je jenom panenka. Museli jsme ji převlékat a krmit ji správnou dětskou výživou, koupat ji a zabavit ji." Malfoy přejel pohledem na Harryho a čekal, že bude pokračovat. Harry si nervózně odkašlal.

„Přesně. Je to tak, jak říká Malfoy, ona je v mnohém jako opravdový miminko. Někdy dokáže být na obtíž, ale o tom asi rodičovství je. Nejsou to jenom samý květinky a sluníčko, ale vážně tvrdá dřina. Celý je to velice únavný," Malfoy se na něho souhlasně podíval, ale Harry napříč místností zaslechl Ronovo odfrknutí.

„Chcete snad něco dodat, pane Weasley?" prořízl Ronův smích Snapeův chladný hlas.

„Ehm, ne, pane," řekl Ron pokorně.

„Ne, vážně. Podělte se s třídou." Snape se teď uculoval.

„Hm, ne. Není to můj projekt." Ron se nervózně díval na Harryho. Zmatený Harry se na něho díval nazpátek.

Blaise se toho, ať to bylo cokoli, chytil taky, a nenápadně věnoval Harrymu a Malfoyovi krátké pobavené pohledy. „A co vy, Zabini?" Snape ty pohledy viděl taky a obrátil se tváří k chlapci.

Blaise se jen mile usmál. „Ne. Weasley má pravdu. _Je_ to jejich projekt. Ať to vysvětlí oni. Kluci?"

Snapeovi zaplál pohled, když se obrátil tváří k Harrymu. „No, potom tedy pokračujte, Pottere."

Harry se podíval po Malfoyovi, který zrovna Zabiniho a Snapea zabíjel pohledem. „Hm, oukej. No, v noci Rebečin pláč nenechal vyspat celou naši ložnici. Takže jsme všichni asi týden museli zůstávat vzhůru, a snažili jsme se ji upokojit," střelil rychlé pohledy na zbylé tři chlapce, „ale nefungovalo to."

Snapeův úsměv povyrostl. „Nechte pokračovat Malfoye, Pottere." Harry vzdychl úlevou, ale uviděl, že blonďák vedle něho strnul a snaží se ovládnout. Harry neměl vůbec ponětí, co se děje. Co způsobovalo, že byl Malfoy tak naštvaný a Snape tak bez sebe radostí? Otřásl se při představě Snapea radostí bez sebe. Udělal si pro sebe poznámku: už na to nikdy ani nepomysli.

„Potter přišel na řešení, díky kterýmu jsme se všichni trochu vypali," řekl Malfoy pečlivě volenými slovy. „Jenom jsme panenku museli dostat blíž k nám a ona usnula."

„A jak přesně jste to provedli?" Snapeův úsměv teď byl rozhodně ďábelský. Harry cítil, jak se Malfoy vedle něho neklidně ošil. _Aha_. A do hajzlu. Teď už Harry konečně chápal, co musejí celé třídě povědět. Ucítil, jak mu tváře polívá ruměnec.

„No, hm, situace si žádala, abychom Potter a já sdíleli nocleh. Takže jsme tak činili, abychom udrželi Rebeccu klidnou."

V tu chvíli vybuchla celá třída nadšeným smíchem, provokativním a posměvačným. Snape se doopravdy hurónsky chechtal; bylo to jaksi hrozivé a zároveň k popukání. Ale Harry se nesmál. Zíral do země a snažil se ji přimět, aby ho spolkla, _hned teď_. Proč se kurva musela tahle informace vynořit? Zaúpěl a složil si hlavu do dlaní a viděl, jak Malfoy jeho konání napodobuje.

„Do hajzlu," řekl tiše druhému chlapci.

„Já vím," Malfoy vzhlédl a hořce se zasmál. „Ne jenom, že jsme manželé, ale teď spolu už i spíme. Nádhera."


	9. Kapitola 9

Harry se podrážděně opřel na své židli, protíral si oči a hledal nějaké rozptýlení – jakékoli rozptýlení – které by ho odvedlo od domácího úkolu. Seděl sám u stolu v knihovně a snažil se dohnat všechny domácí úkoly, které zanedbal v posledních dvou týdnech. Pořád ještě měl tři eseje do přeměňování a lektvarů, stejně jako poznámky na opsání do magických formulí, ale jediné, co dokázal, bylo dělat si starost o Rebeccu. Malfoy vzal asi před hodinou panenku zpátky do ložnice a Harrymu se od toho incidentu s ponožkou nelíbilo pomyšlení na to, že je s ní druhý chlapec osamotě. Zavrtěl při té vzpomínce hlavou. Malfoy už možná nebyl ten příšerný pitomec, ale pořád měl svoje chvilky.

O hodinu později poklepával brkem o pergamen a nečinně zíral do stropu, když k jeho stolu přiskočil Blaise. „Hej, Harry," kecnul si druhý chlapec naproti němu. „Hotovo? Draco začíná být naprdnutej, protože panenka má radši tebe," oba se uchichtli.

„Samozřejmě že má, jsem na ni o moc hodnější," pokrčil Harry rameny. „Jediný, co udělal Malfoy bylo, že jí nacpal do krku ponožku."

Blaise se zasmál. „Přesně. Tak jsi hotovej?"

Harry si povzdechl a prsty si projel zacuchanou hřívu. „Ehm, promiň. Řekni mu, že to může chvíli trvat. Úplně jsem se zasekl."

Blaise se zaksichtil a nakoukl přes stůl do Harryho pergamenu. „Lektvary. Hm. Draco je na tyhle věci borec. Zajdu pro něho, jestli chceš."

Harry se na Blaise podíval. „Vážně? Nemyslím si, že by mi s tím pomohl."

Blaise se zasmál v odpověď. „Jasně, že pomohl. Bude rád za kažou přestávku od Rebeccy. Poslouchej, co kdybych ho přivedl a postaral se o Rebeccu. Jsem si jistej, že by vám to oběma odlehčilo," znovu se uchechtl.

Harry přikývl. „Fajn, to zní dobře. Díky, Blaise." Střelil po svém kamarádovi ryzím úsměvem.

Blaise mu ho oplatil. „On má recht, vážně máš hezkej úsměv," zamumlal právě tak nahlas, aby to Harry zaslechl, a odplachtil dřív, než měl Harry šanci odpovědět.

Harry se znovu opřel. Má hezký úsměv? Kdo si to myslí? Harryho ten kompliment zasáhl a snažil se usmát znovu, uvažuje. Neměl pocit, že by byl ten úsměv hezký, ale jak by to on vůbec věděl? Bylo to hloupé. Svraštil obočí nad svým pergamenem a vzdychl. Proč souhlasil s tím, aby mu sem přišel ze všech lidí pomoct právě Malfoy? Nejspíš se jenom navzájem otráví a budou odcházet naštvaní. Kromě toho mají dnes večer svoje malé dotazníkové setkání a byl by radši, aby při něm byli přívětiví. Vrhnul pohled na vchod a uvažoval, jestli se Malfoy vůbec ukáže. Harry zjistil, že si přeje, aby se neukázal, jenom aby spolu byli až do svého dotazování zadobře (pokud se tomu tak dá říkat).

Jako kdyby ho povolal, objevil se naproti němu u stolu Malfoy s učebnicí lektvarů a dopáleným výrazem. Harry si povzdechl. Už teď mohl říct, že tohle bude bolet.

„Pottere, pojďme si to tu odbýt, ať se můžeš postarat o tu malou zrůdu," vyštěkl Malfoy a otevřel si učebnici na správné straně.

Harry na něho zacivěl. „Co ti provedla?"

Malfoy se na něho nazpátek zlostně podíval. „Nic, jenom -" vzdychl. „Je prostě hrozný kvítko. Nevěděl jsem, že mimino může být taková přítěž."

Harry se tomu trochu zasmál. „Samozřejmě, že jsou mimina přítěž. Potřebují péči a lásku. Od toho jsme tady my. Je to naše povinnost jako rodičů," najednou se cítil trochu posmutněle, když pomyslel na vlastní zanedbané dětství. Nedokázal si vzpomenout na lásku, kterou mu dávali jeho vlastní rodiče, a od Dursleyových se mu rozhodně žádné nedostalo. Pokusil se, aby se smutek neodrazil v jeho tváři, ale Malfoy se teď na něho díval s jemnějším výrazem.

„To si zaslouží každej," řekl blonďák tiše, než popadl Harryho pergamen a potichu přehlédl to nevelké množství práce, které zde bylo odvedeno. Zavrtěl hlavou, vytáhl brk a začal věci vyškrtávat, podtrhávat a připisovat. Vypadaje spokojeně ho vrátil Harrymu. „Vidíš, cos tu provedl? Popisoval jsi výtažek z kořene, a přitom jsi měl popisovat význam jeho použití. Koukni," ukázal brkem na knihu. „Tvá odpověď je tady."

Harry hleděl na Malfoye, ohromený tím, jak mile se chová. Nemyslel si, že by někdy mohli vydržet takhle dlouho, aniž by po sobě vrhli nějakou uštěpačnou poznámku nebo komentář. „Díky," usmál se vděčně a opisoval si odstavec, který potřeboval. Takhle pracovali další hodinu, Malfoy upozorňoval na užitečné rady a Harry si je dychtivě zapisoval. Když skončil, zvedl Harry se spokojeným úsměvem svůj pergamen. Tohle byl rozhodně ten nejlepší esej do lektvarů, jaký kdy napsal, dokonce lepší než ty, které napsal s Hermioninou pomocí.

„Malfoyi, nedokážu ti dost poděkovat," pocítil, jak ho zaplavila intenzivní radost z dokončení obzvlášť obtížného úkolu.

Malfoy si vyšetřil úsměv na oplátku. „To vážně nebyl žádnej problém, Pottere. Vážně, nejsi v lektvarech tak špatnej, jenom potřebuješ, aby tě někdo postrčil správným směrem." Když si uvědomil, že vlastně Harrymu složil poklonu, zrudnul. Harrymu to přišlo docela půvabné.

„Vážně? To je – to je fakt milý, Malfoyi. Díky." Několik minut tam seděli v přátelském tichu.

„No, měli bychom jít. Blaise už pravděpodobně touhle dobou z Rebeccy leze po zdi," Malfoy se při tom pomyšlení doopravdy usmál. Harry pokýval hlavou. Nejspíš má pravdu. Společně odešli z knihovny a kráčeli v tichu, které kupodivu nebylo vůbec trapné.

* * *

Harry toho večera pochodoval do dotazovací učebny s Rebeccou zabalenou v náručí a byl si jistý tím, že dnešní sezení bude snesitelné, ne-li lepší. Překvapilo ho, že to odpoledne si spolupráci s Malfoyem v knihovně docela užil. Pošimral panenku, která vydala tiché radostné zvuky a usmála se. Ano, on a Malfoy spolu začínají docela dobře vycházet. Otevřel dveře a zjistil, že Malfoy už tam je a uspořádává si svoje věci na jedné z lavic.

„Čau," zavolal Harry, položil si tašku na židli vedle té Malfoyovy a položil Rebeccu mezi ně.

„Ahoj, jsi připravenej?"

„To jsem vždycky, ne?"

Bez otálení si vyměnili pár otázek. Harry si všiml, že s každým sezením jsou dotazníky delší a složitější. Unaveně si protřel oči. Bylo dobře, že ten esej z lektvarů už dokončil, jinak by byl vzhůru celou noc.

„Čeho nejvíc lituješ a kdybys mohl, vrátil by ses zpět a změnil to?" Malfoy na něho hleděl, brk nachystaný v ruce.

Harry okamžik přemýšlel. „Já nevím, já -" hlavou mu běžel milion věcí. „Opravdu... je toho příliš, abych to počítal," řekl potichu a nevzhlédl k Malfoyově obličeji. „Ale kdybych musel vybrat jednu věc, asi bych vybral to, že jsem způsobil Siriusovu smrt. Víš, nebýt mě, tak by byl pravděpodobně pořád naživu," ucítil, že se mu trošku chvěje hlas. „Vrátil bych se a řekl sám sobě, abych nevěřil tomu vidění. Řekl bych si, že se mě Voldemort snaží napálit. Zabránil bych Siriusovi, aby tam šel a pomohl mi. Zabránil bych Bellatrix v-" Zarazil se a rychle zamrkal, když ucítil, jak ho v očích štípou slzy a hrozí, že skanou.

Ucítil na paži nesmělý dotek upřímného soucitu. „Je mi to všechno líto, Pottere. Kdybych se mohl vrátit a změnit všechno, co jsem udělal během války, udělal bych to. Všichni jsme tím už trpěli dost." Harry vzhlédl k Malfoyovi a cítil se vděčný za to, že ho chápe, že mu naslouchá. Všichni tyhle ztráty zažili, to byla pravda, ale Harry je nikdy nechtěl s nikým probírat. Ani se svými nejlepšími kamarády. Ale mluvit o tom s Malfoyem se zdálo správné, i když po většinu války stáli na opačných stranách.

„Víš, Malfoyi, já se o těchhle věcech nikdy s nikým nebavím. O Siriusově smrti a – a o válce. Ani s Ronem a Hermionou. Je to prostě všechno moc bolestivý," vrhnul pohled na Malfoye, jehož výraz byl unavený a prošpikovaný smutkem a lítostí. „Ale když jsem to probral s tebou, cítím, že mám k tobě zatraceně o dost blíž."

Malfoyovo zachmuření se změnilo v drobný úsměv. „Já taky. Jestli touhle válkou někdo trpěl úplně nejvíc, tak ty. Já vůbec nemám co mluvit," zasmál se hořce. „Tys mohl ztratit všechno."

Harry se smutně usmál. „Ale vlastně jsem taky mohl všechno získat."

Rebecca začala plakat a Harry ji zdvihl, choval ji a konejšil, dokud nebyla zase zticha. Něžně se na ni usmál a přitáhl si ji blíž k sobě. Pokud bude vážně mít děti, bude je milovat z celého srdce. Vždycky to bude dávat najevo a vždycky tu pro ně bude. On ví, jak je to důležité.

Malfoy ho pozoroval s maličkým úsměvem na tváři. „Víš, Pottere, ty budeš skvělej otec. Myslím to vážně. S tebou jako rodičem si tvoje děti nebudou nikdy připadat ztracený. Závidím jim to, doopravdy." Harry zavřel oči a zhluboka si povzdechl. Znenadání si uvědomil, že vlastně Malfoye vůbec nezná, navzdory jejich letitému střetávání. A taky si uvědomil, že ho chce poznat.

„Malfoyi, všechny ty roky spolu válčíme. Já už s tebou nechci válčit, obzvlášť teď. Co bys řekl tomu, kdybychom zkusili začít znovu? Rád bych byl tvůj kamarád."


	10. Kapitola 10

Draco zazíral na ruku, která se k němu napřahovala. Byl ohromený; nikdy ani nesnil, že tenhle den přijde. Draco o tom vždycky snil, ano, snil o tom poměrně často. Draco vždycky rád říkal, že s pohrdáním odmítne jakékoliv přátelské gesto, které by mu Potter mohl nabídnout. Ale ve skutečnosti neměl Draco páru, co by udělal. Myslel si, že kdyby k tomu doopravdy došlo, odpověď se v případě potřeby objeví. A teď se to vážně dělo a on pořád ještě nevěděl! Harry Potter chce jeho přátelství. Jeho přátelství, jen jeho, Draca Malfoye! Vzhlédl od ruky, aby viděl jasně zelené oči jejího majitele a tmavé vlasy, které mu trčely v drobných chocholkách kolem tváře; viděl, jak se mírně, s úzkostí, kouše do rtu. S tím pohledem Draco věděl.

Popadl Potterovu ruku a pevně jí potřásl. „I já bych byl rád."

Potterovy oči se rozzářily a tvář mu propukla v úsměv, při kterém by roztálo tisíc srdcí. „Bezvadný! To je – to je bezvadný," Draco potlačil nutkání dělat si legraci z Potterovy nedostatečně propracované slovní zásoby a pousmál se na něho. V dotazování pokračovali s rozpustilou konverzací a škádlením a Draco měl srdce lehké nadšením ze svého nového... kamaráda.

* * *

Později toho večera se Draco uvelebil na pohovce ve společenské místnosti a pozoroval pár čtvrťáků při hraní hry uprostřed pokoje. Po několika málo minutách se k němu připojil Blaise. „Kde je Harry? Neměli jste zrovna to vaše malý sezení?" Při slově 'sezení' zakmital obočím.

Draco protočil oči. „Ano, měli. On a Grangerová šli navštívit Weasleyho. Bůhsámví, jak těm nebelvírským mimoňům chybí jejich brloh."

Blaise si na pohovce udělal větší pohodlí a obrátil se tváří k Dracovi. „Samozřejmě, že šli. Tak jaký vlastně bylo to sezení? Nějaký rvačky? Kletby? Uřknutí? Nebo hůř," Blaise zkroutil tvář v hrané hrůze, „Vycházeli jste spolu? Ach ne, ten skandál!"

Draco ho praštil polštářem a chichotání se vytrácelo, když promluvil. „Ne, ne, ne, hm, ano. My jsme... uzavřeli jsme jakési příměří. Zkusíme být kamarádi."

Blaise zvedl obočí. „Opravdu? No Draco, to je úžasný! Mám vás oba dva tak rád, vím, že budete naprosto skvělí kamarádi," mrknul Blaise.

Draco se pro sebe usmál a myslel na Potterův obličej, když se chopil jeho ruky. „Jo, to doufám."

Vešla Pansy a skočila Blaiseovi na klín. „Blaise! Drakuuuu!" Láskyplně pocuchala Dracovi vlasy a on ji rozpustile pleskl přes ruku.

„Pansy, víš, že tu přezdívku nesnáším," stěžoval si Draco. Ona na něho na oplátku jen mrkla.

„Pans!" Blaise dívku objal. „Konečně jsi přišla na návštěvu?"

„Ano! Merline, vy dva jste mi chyběli. Nebelvír je jako moje vlastní soukromý peklo," prohlásila a nepřítomně srovnávala Blaiseovi límeček. „Všichni jsou tak... vstřícní. Kromě Weasleyho." Nakrčila nos. „Ten je pořád pitomec."

Draco se zasmál. „Jo, to je Nebelvír pro tebe."

Blaise se na něho zazubil. „Ty bys to měl vědět! Táhneš to s chloubou Nebelvíru osobně!"

Pansy vykulila oči a naklonila se. „Vážně, Draku? Ach zlato, to je rozkošný! Vždycky jsem věděla, že pro něho máš slabost! Jste tak roztomilej pár," rozplývala se.

„Cože!" vyjevil se Draco. „Nemám! Nejsme!"

Blaise zafrkal. „Vážně? Tohle jsi ty před pěti minutama," Zahleděl se do prázdna, vypadal náramně zakoukaně a ve tváři měl směšně nablbý úsměv. „_Jo, to doufám. Bohové, on je tak sexy! Chci ho v_ _sobě! Harry, ach, já tě miluju!_" Blaise napodobil Dracův mírný hlas. Pansy se začala šíleně chechtat a s chichotáním se překotila.

Draco praštil Blaise do ruky. „Tohle jsem neřekl!"

Blaise pokrčil rameny a zakřenil se. „No, klidně jsi mohl rovnou říct tohle. Víš, že to chceš," zakmital obočím a Pansy se zachichotala a způsobila, že se Draco na oba zaškaredil.

* * *

Následujícího rána seděl Draco ve Velké síni u snídaně a lehce konverzoval s Blaisem, když se na svém řečnickém stupínku znenadání objevil Brumbál. „Zdravím, studenti," zašvitořil se zajiskřením v očích. Draco vzdychl. Ó, bezva, co má ten potrhlý starý hejhula v rukávu teď? Studenti se kvůli řediteli okamžitě utišili. „Profesoři naplánovali úžasné pohoštění!" Draco ze svého místa viděl, jak Snape protočil oči. „Tuto sobotu od 7 hodin večer do půlnoci se bude konat společenský ples. Je to oslava pro studenty 6., 7. a 8. ročníku, aby si užili trochu zábavy předtím, než se vrhnou na svá obtížnější studia." Starší studenti se rozčileně chichotali. Brumbál se laskavě usmál. „Mladší studenti budou mít samozřejmě rovněž malou sešlost, ale ta bude končit v 9 hodin večer. Přeji vám všem báječnou zábavu."

Draco svraštil obočí. Normálně věděl o těchhle „zvláštních" událostech dřív, než je oznámili. Snape ho dopředu informoval, takže se na ně Draco mohl řádně připravit. Ale tentokrát neobdržel žádnou zprávu, a teď byl zaskočený, a Draco nesnášel, když byl zaskočený. Zamračil se. To zatracené nemluvně vysávalo veškerou jeho pozornost. Zaškaredil se na malý uzlík, co Potter choval v náručí. Potter vzhlédl a všiml si ho a věnoval mu jeden z těch srdce roztávajících úsměvů. Draco se prostě zadíval jinam. Musí tohle přestat dělat.

Potter do něho šťouchl. „Zní to zábavně, jdeš?"

Draco pokrčil rameny, stále ještě odmítaje se obrátit a podívat se. „Pravděpodobně ano. Co ty?"

Cítil ten zpropadený úsměv na přivrácené straně své tváře. „Asi jo."

Draco si povzdechl, když ucítil, jak ho Potterův pohled opustil a vrátil se ke snídani. Nimral se ve svých vajíčkách. Opravdu se chystá jít? Samozřejmě že ano, tyhle věci si nikdy nenechá ujít. Vrhnul pohled na Pansy, která se hádala s Weasleym. Pansy by s ním šla; vždycky šli spolu a užili si to dostatečně dobře. Sklouzl pohledem na Pottera, který byl zabraný do plátků své slaniny. Potter. S kým se chystá jít on? Ucítil maličké píchnutí žárlivosti. Radši by neměl chodit s tou Grangerovic holkou. Draco zaskřípal zuby. _Přísahám, že-_

Blaise mu poklepal na rameno. „Můžeme?" Draco přikývl. Ještěže tak. Stejně by tu myšlenku raději nedokončil.

* * *

Před spaním seděl Draco u svého stolu a pořádal úkoly na další den do pečlivého štosu, připravené na to, až je ráno popadne. Do pokoje vešli Nott a Potter a vzrušeně si povídali. Draco si vlezl do postele a pozoroval je.

„Hej, Malfoyi, kdo je podle tebe víc sexy, Hannah Abbottová nebo Lenka Láskorádová?"

Draco nad Nottovým dotazem nakrčil nos. „O tomhle vy dva vážně diskutujete? Já nechci vybírat. Mně připadají obě nepřitažlivý."

Potter se zasmál. „Samozřejmě, Malfoyi," posmíval se provokativně; tónem, který by býval rozhodně použil Draco sám.

„No, tak co ty?" zagestikuloval Nott na Pottera.

Potter si poklepal na bradu. „Řekl bych, že Lenka. Má ty úžasný blond vlasy," odmlčel se a zazubil se, „Jako ty Malfoyovy!"

Draco ucítil, jak zrudnul, a zamumlal, „Ha ha, velice vtipné, Pottere." Potter se akorát zasmál.

Nott zamával pažemi. „Oukej, mám další. Parvati Patilová nebo Hermiona Grangerová?"

Tou dobou vešel do místnosti Blaise a poskakoval nahoru dolů. „Ach! Já jsem pro Patilovou, ta holka je _kuuuuus_! Viděli jste tu sukni, co měla na sobě při posledním výletu do Prasinek? SÁKRYŠ!"

Nott si s ním se zavýsknutím plácnul a rozesmál se. „U mě to samý, kámo! Bez diskuse!"

Draco se zaksichtil. „Tuhle taky vynechám." Byla pravda, že měla Parvati pěknou tvář, ale bylo na ní něco, co Dracovi prostě nepřipadalo atraktivní.

„Harry! Koho bys vybral ty?" zavolal Blaise na druhého chlapce, který se drápal na postel vedle Draca.

„Hm, já nevím. Nejspíš Hermionu," začervenal se hezky. „Je má nejlepší kamarádka." Draco znovu pocítil to píchnutí žárlivosti a ušklíbl se.

Nott si jenom odfrknul. „Neptáme se, kdo je tvoje nejlepší kamarádka, Pottere, ptáme se, kdo je _víc_ _sexy_."

Potter se na Blaise a Notta vzdorovitě zaškaredil, když se oba rozesmáli. „Je nejchytřejší člověk, jakýho znám!"

„Och, u Merlina, tak TOHLE ji teda dělá VÁŽNĚ sexy!" zlomil se Blaise v pase a popadal se za břicho.

Potter vypjal hruď. „Krásná je taky, vy vemena!" Blaise hodil po Potterovi polštář teď se smáli všichni.

Draco si lehl, obrátil se k nim zády a zlostně hleděl na podlahu. Potter si myslí, že je krásná a inteligentní? Samozřejmě. Bylo tak očividné, že je do ní úplně blázen. Draco zaťal zuby. Proč na tom vůbec sejde? Dokonalý Potter může randit, s kýmkoliv si to jeho dokonalé já přeje. Draca to nezajímá. Než usnul, dokonce se ani neobrátil a nesledoval Pottera, jak si svléká tričko.

* * *

Když se Draco probudil, byla pořád ještě tma. Schoulil se hlouběji pod přikrývky a vychutnával si to teplo. Mmmm. Bylo mu tak příjemně a – počkat. Co to bylo? Draco prudce otevřel oči. Škubnul rukou a utvrdil se v tom, že se o ni cosi jemně otírá. Zvedl se do sedu a jeho oči spatřily tu nejkrásnější věc, co kdy viděl.

Potter byl na svojí straně postele rozvalený a jeho spící postava zářila v ostrém kontrastu oproti temně zeleným postelovým závěsům. Rty měl růžové od toho, jak si je nervózně kousal, a vlasy nahrnuté přes čelo, takže zakrývaly onu slavnou jizvu. Přikrývka se mu svezla k pasu a odhalila míle dokonale sochané zlatavé pokožky. Jediná věc, která by tenhle obrázek učinila ještě kouzelnějším, by byly Potterovy pronikavé smaragdové oči oplácející mu jeho pohled. Draco shlédl dolů a uviděl, že se jejich ruce pořád ještě dotýkají a Potterův malíček má obtočený kolem palce. Draco se nedokázal pohnout. Nemohl dýchat. Co tohle bylo? Pohlédl dolů sám na sebe. Ale do hajzlu, byl v tuhle chvíli tak vzrušený.

Draco horečně zavrtěl hlavou. Ne, ne! Nekouká po klukách, a rozhodně se nekouká po Harrym Potterovi! Dobře... možná, že kouká... Ale líbí se mu holky, spousta – Draco cítil, jak se mu zkroutil žaludek, když srovnal svou reakci na Parvati Patilovou s tím, jak teď reagoval na Pottera. Ucítil bodnutí uvědomění. Samozřejmě, že mu připadá nepřitažlivá. Postrádá ty správné... partie. Zachvěl se. Oukej, tak se možná už dřív koukl po pár klucích, možná že je upřednostňuje. To je v pořádku, je to prostě frajeřina. Není na tom nic špatného. Draco věděl, že dokonce i jeho otec měl období „experimentování". Přinutil se odvrátit zrak od anděla spícího vedle něj.

„Ale nelíbí – opakuju – NELÍBÍ se mi Harry Potter."


	11. Kapitola 11

Draco se toho rána probudil podrážděný a unavený ze zbytku noci, který strávil přemítáním nad svou nově objevenou sexualitou. Došel k uvědomění, že ano, rozhodně se mu chlapi líbí víc než holky a ano, jedině chlapi ho zjevně dokážou rozpálit. U Merlina. Draco to stěží chápal. Ale poté, co strávil polovinu noci sněním o mužských hráčích famfrpálu namísto o děvčatech z Krásnohůlek, bylo ono poznání trochu méně směšné, než před pár hodinami. Draco si povzdechl a vylezl z postele a dával si pozor, aby se při tom nedíval na Pottera. Předpokládal, že tu novinu bude muset sdělit Blaiseovi a Pansy – jako by je to mělo překvapit. U snídaně se Dracova domněnka potvrdila.

„Pansy," řekl Draco při toustu. „Jsem gay."

„Už?" zeptala se Pansy. Ale nedívala se na něho; natírala si muffin máslem.

Blaise se posadil vedle Draca. „Dobré ráno. Jak se všichni máte?"

„Fajn," řekla Pansy, než mohl Draco vůbec otevřít pusu. „Až na to, že všem došla jahodová marmeláda." Odmlčela se. „Ach, a Draco nám právě pověděl, že je gay."

Blaise pozvedl obočí. „Úžasný. Kdy myslíš, že seženou novou marmeládu?"

* * *

V průběhu následujících několika dní si všiml, že se Potter čím dál častěji objevoval, kdekoliv Draco byl, a to ho nekonečně rozčilovalo. Od oné noci míval návaly přitažlivosti, kdykoliv byl Potter nablízku. Jeho neustálá přítomnost rozhodně nepomáhala, ale Draco přece před něho nemohl jen tak nakráčet a říct, „Hele, Pottere, já vím, že jsme teď kamarádi a tak, ale tvoje rajcovnost mě tak nějak vzrušuje a já bych ocenil, kdybyste ty a tvůj dokonalej úsměv a pěknej zadek prostě vysmahli. Oukej, díky, kámo, uvidíme se na hodině."

Učil se zrovna v knihovně, když zaslechl, že ho někdo volá jménem. _Ach, výborně._ Zaskřípal zuby při pohledu na Pottera, který se zase jednou objevil u jeho stolu.

„Čau," řekl Potter zvesela a kecnul si na židli naproti němu. Draco si pomyslel, že je vtipné, že jsou „kamarádi", ale pořád ještě se oslovují příjmeními. Pokrčil rameny. Je to zvyk starý 8 let a nebude snadné se ho zbavit. _Kromě toho,_ pomyslel si skoro láskyplně, _je to naše věc_.

„Ahoj," řekl úsečně a kmitl očima zpátky k učebnici lektvarů, ze které se učil.

Potter se usmál a ignoroval jeho hrubý tón. „Blaise se dneska stará o Rebeccu. Nechceš jít ven? Je krásnej den."

Draco se toužebně podíval z okna na svítící slunce. Mělo krásný odstín zlaté, tón, který se shodou okolností blížil tónu Potterovy kůže. Zavrtěl hlavou nad tou myšlenkou a zároveň i nad otázkou, která mu byla položena. „Ne, díky Pottere. Mám hodně práce."

Potter se zasmál. „Vážně? Do lektvarů jsme ani neměli žádnej domácí úkol," ukázal na knihu a potom na okno. „Přestaň se pro jednou učit a užívej si života!"

Draco ho pohrdavě pozoroval. _Jedinej účel toho, proč tolik pracuju, je, abych trávil co nejvíc času dál od tebe,_ pomyslel si a věděl, že to není vůbec pravda. Draco se vždycky pilně učil; líbilo se mu být nejlepší ze třídy (až na Grangerovou, ale hele, v tomhle případě nemá žádnou naději) a většina předmětů ho fascinovala. Ale, podíval se na hodiny na stěně, už tím trávil několik hodin a vůbec se mu už nedařilo cokoliv udělat, díky Potterovi. A copak ho pár minut venku zabije? „Dobře, fajn," vstal a mávl ke dveřím. „Veď mě, Pottere."

Tmavovlasý chlapec se zazubil a vstal taky. Zavedl Draca na malé prostranství zastíněné stromy a porostlé svěží zelenou trávou. Oba si sedli a hřáli se na odpoledním slunci. „Není tohle pěkný?" Potter se položil na záda a hleděl vzhůru na téměř bezmračnou oblohu. „Za dny jako tenhle stojí za to žít." Draco si ho uznale prohlížel, zatímco druhý chlapec zavřel oči a ztichl.

Merline, Potter byl atraktivní. S onou zlatavou pokožkou, těma pronikavýma zelenýma očima a přirozeně rozcuchanými vlasy, člověk by musel být slepý, aby to neviděl. A Draco, se svým zjevným novým statusem gaye, to viděl velice jasně. Na dívání není vůbec nic špatného. Pokračoval v zírání, zatímco přemýšlel o věcech, které mu Potter řekl. Na všechny ty strasti, smrt a hrůzu, které si Potter prožil, byl ten kluk extrémně optimistický. Předtím se Draco domníval, že to má co dělat s udržováním image „Spasitele" a „Chlapce, který přežil", ale v poslední době zjistil, že v tomhle ohledu je Potter skutečně takový.

Tak trošku žárlil, hlavně proto, že on sám už takový nikdy nebude. Draco věděl, že je Potter silnější než on, emocionálně i fyzicky, a to vždycky snášel s nelibostí. Potter nejspíš viděl mnohem horší věci než Draco, a přece byl teď tady, veselý a milý. To proto, že Potter byl _esencí_ lidské dobroty. Nevinnost z něho přímo vyzařovala. Nebyl to ten naivní druh nevinnosti, protože naivní nebyl ani v nejmenším. Byla prostě čistá, silná a neochvějná. Způsobovala, že se Draco cítil dobrý, že chtěl dělat dobré věci. Zachvěl se. Bylo to trochu znepokojující.

Draco ztěží zaznamenal, že se Potter během jeho nesouvislého přemýšlení posadil a teď se na něho zvědavě díval. Draco se začervenal, když si uvědomil, že po Potterovi zamilovaně koukal a byl přichycen při činu. „Hm," zajíkl se velice nemalfoyovským stylem a v rozpacích se snažil na Pottera nedívat.

Cítil, jak na něho Potter ještě okamžik hleděl, než se zase odvrátil, aby obrátil tvář k nebi. „Takže jak vypadá tvůj patron?" Draco vděčně vzdychl, když změnil téma, než si uvědomil, o jaké téma jde.

„Ehm," zadrhnul se znovu. Zasranej Potter. _Hoď se zas do klidu, zatraceně_. „Po tom ti nic není," odpověděl konečně, chladně jako obvykle.

Potter se obrátil a zvedl obočí. „Ó, a pročpak ne?"

Na okamžik byl Draco jako zmrazený, když Potterovy smaragdové oči zablýskly ještě o něco jasněji, jak je podtrhla okolní travnatá scenérie. „Je to prostě-" rozhořčeně si povzdechl. „Je to prostě tak směšný, že by ses nejspíš potrhal smíchy."

Potter se předklonil a jeho zájem očividně narůstal. „Vážně? Tak teď už to musím vědět!"

Draco zatnul ruce v pěsti. „Ne, Pottere, neřeknu ti to!"

„Ále, notak, Malfoyi-"

„Řekl jsem ne!"

„Tak trapný to být nemůže-"

„Prostě na to kašli!"

„Chci to vědět!"

„Přísahám, že jestli se mě na to zeptáš ještě jednou, uřknu tě tak, žes to neviděl!"

„Malfoyi!"

„Fájn!" zařval Draco s rychle se vzdouvajícím vztekem. „Je to zatracená fretka, jasný? _Spokojenej_?" Draco se otřásl nad vzpomínkou, o níž věděl, že se na ni oba pamatují, a připravil se na posměch a dobírání, ale Potter se dokonce ani nezasmál. Místo toho se laskavě usmál.

„Teda, to je ironie," poznamenal a potom hladce přešel k novému tématu. Draco byl překvapený, ale opět jednou vděčný za tuhle změnu.

Později ho Potter vyzval ke hře čarodějných šach, což bylo neuvěřitelně pitomé, protože každý věděl, že je Draco v téhle hře přeborník, a výsledkem tím pádem byla Potterova drtivá porážka. Potter jen předstíraně trucoval a informoval Draca o tom, že mu to Weasley jednoho dne pořádně natře. Ten Weasley že by ho někdy v něčem porazil? Draco si odfrknul. O tom silně pochyboval. Po hře chlapci spokojeně vysedávali u krbu, Draco ve svém křesle a Potter vedle na pohovce, drže v náruči Rebeccu. Všiml si, že na jiné pohovce sedí Blaise. Draco věděl, že je chlapec dostatečně blízko na to, aby slyšel jejich konverzaci, a že ten záludný Zmijozelák ví, že to Draco ví. Blaise se uculil a jako dodatečný důkaz na něho mrkl.

„Tak už ses rozhodl, jestli v sobotu půjdeš?" Potterův hlas ho vrátil zpátky k jejich konverzaci.

„Cože?"

Potter se usmál a jemně pohoupal panenku na stehně. „Myslím, jestli jdeš na ten společenskej ples?"

Draco se Pansy ještě nezeptal, ale už se před ním o tom zmínila a on plánoval to udělat brzo. „Ano. A ty?"

Potter se nad tím dotazem zazubil a zahleděl se na oheň. „Jo."

_Radši by tam neměl chodit s Grangerovou._ „Ale? S kýmpak, s Grangerovou?" Draco se ze všech sil snažil znít nezaujatě a znuděně, ale ve skutečnosti bedlivě sledoval jeho reakci.

Potter vypadal překvapeně. „Ne, ta jde s Ronem. Já jdu s Lenkou."

Draco si dovolil výdech, o kterém ani nevěděl, že ho zadržoval. Aha. Oukej. Snad ten potrhlý zrzavý hňup odvede pozornost Grangerové od Pottera, alespoň na chvilku. „Dobrý. Já jdu s Pansy."

Potter přikývl. „Jo, myslel jsem si to. Bude to zábava."

Draco naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Zaslechl jsem drb, že Finnigan s Thomasem přidávají do punče ohnivou whiskey. To od nich není moc nebelvírský. Nejste vy lidi jen samá čest, dobrosrdečnost a podobný kraviny?"

Potter se tomu zasmál. „Ano, ale nejste _vy_ Zmijozelové jen samá faleš, hrubost a podobný kraviny?"

Draco na něj zkroutil obočí. Touché. „A nezapomeň na umění ušklíbat se."

Potterovy oči se naplnily veselím. „Umění... ušklíbat se..." Pomalu po něm slova zopakoval a křenil se. „Já myslel, že to je záležitost Malfoyů a ne Zmijozelů."

„To je. Je na to patent."

Potter se na něho pokusil ušklíbat. „Dělám to správně?"

„Ne, co jsem zrovna teď řekl, ty blbe?"

Potter po něm teď střelil vítězným úsměvem. „Nevím," dobíral si ho, „měl jsem plný ruce práce s tím být _lepší_ než ty. Ve všem."

Draco si nemohl pomoct a zakřenil se na něho nazpátek. Pleskl Pottera po tváři v předstíraném trestu.

„Naser si. V šachách tě vydrtím."

* * *

Později, když Draco vešel do koupelny, aby se před spaním osvěžil, následoval ho Blaise dovnitř a zabouchl dveře. „Ach, čau, Blaise. Copak se děje?" řekl Draco nenuceně a chopil se zubního kartáčku.

„Ále, nic. Co se děje u tebe?"

„Nic, nic." Začal si čistit zuby snaže se vyhnout další konverzaci. Blaise ten náznak nerozpoznal.

„Takže, ty a milej Potter jste tuhle měli podnětnej rozhovor. Byl jsi tak rozkošnej a žárlivej."

Draco energicky vyplivl zubní pastu. „Já? Žárlivej? Rozhodně ne. Proč by sis to vůbec měl myslet?"

Blaise se jenom vědoucně zazubil. „Myslel sis, že se chystá jít s Grangerovou. To je tak sladký!" Draco se na něho zaškaredil, ale on pokračoval. „Ale stejně se nemáš čeho bát. Grangerová má slabost pro Weasleyho." Draco na tuhle možnost nikdy nepomyslel. Ne že by se dřív o trio a jeho milostné trojúhelníky doopravdy zajímal. Popravdě nevěděl ani to, proč mu to dělá starosti teď. Ale řekl by, že je možné, že by se Grangerové _mohl_ líbit ten šáhlej Weasley, ale i kdyby ano, Potter se jí pravděpodobně líbí víc. _Mně by se teda líbil víc_. Ale vážně, komu ne? Potter je prakticky bůh a Weasley je – ble, _tohle_ Draco ani nechtěl analyzovat.

„A vůbec, Blaise, já nežárlím. To, že jsem gay, neznamená, že budu nabalovat každýho jedince mužskýho pohlaví, kterýho uvidím," podíval se na něho Draco kousavě.

Blaise zvedl ruce v předstírané porážce. „Oukej, oukej, chápu to. Jenom ty, co jsou pěkní jako Potter." Draco se na něho jen znovu zaškaredil a vykráčel z místnosti s vítězným Blaisem ploužícím se za ním.

Ve chvíli, kdy chlapci vešli do pokoje, byl už Potter v posteli – ach bohové, bez trička – a Draco cítil, že na se na něj Blaise uculuje, zatímco se snažil nezačít slintat. Potter nevzhlédl od časopisu o famfrpálu, který četl, ale mávnul jim paží na pozdrav. „Čau." Když to udělal, zazíral Draco na naběhlý biceps.

„Čau, Harry," odpověděl Blaise, než zašeptal Dracovi, „Nebo bych měl říct, hezkej Pottere?"

„Co?" Potter zvedl oči od časopisu, když zaslechl svoje jméno. „Ále, nic. Tady Dracovi se jenom líbí, když si sundáš tričko."

Draco už zase rudnul. Jeho obličej nabyl v Potterově přítomnosti permanentní ruměnec; tak planoucí, že by se za něj nemusel stydět ani Weasley. Začal zajíkavě protestovat. „Cože! Blaise! Nelíbí, ty sráči!"

Blaise se jen široce usmál na ohromeného, ale pobaveného Pottera. „Ano, líbí, myslí, že jsi rozkošnej hřebeček a lííííbíš se mu," zašvitořil radostně a uhýbal před přívalem předmětů, které po něm blonďák házel.

„Sklapni, to je absurdní! Pottere, přeskočilo mu. Nejspíš si dal moc toho speciálního čarodějnýho koláče, co udělal Nott – drž kurva hubu, Zabini!"

Blaise byl teď už na zemi a po tváři se mu od smíchu koulely slzy.

Potter se teď široce usmíval s rukou na odhalené hrudi v předstírané radosti. „Božínku, Malfoyi, jsem polichocen!" Draco jenom zahuhňal a zalezl do postele dávaje pozor na to, aby při tom nepřimáčkl Rebeccu. Když se zhaslo, cítil, jak se Potter naklonil blíž k němu. „Můžu si to tričko zase oblíct, jestli ti to vadí, Malfoyi."

Draco se zamračil do tmy, i když věděl, že ho Potter nemůže vidět. „Ne, nevadí mi to, Pottere. Blaise se jenom choval jako hajzl."

Potter se zachichotal. „Tak dobře. Dobrou." Draco v odpověď jen podrážděně zabručel.

Potter byl tak nesnesitelný pitomec. A Blaise za tenhle svůj malý výstup rozhodně zaplatí. To už trochu přepískl, říkat Potterovi, že se Dracovi líbí bez trička. Tohle bylo absurdní. Draco zabořil tvář do poštáře a snažil se přemoct svoje ponížení. Sakra. Co to na Potterovi je, že ho to dělá tak zasraně nezpůsobilým? Je Malfoy, dobrý Bože! Malfoyové jsou chladnokrevní, chytří a ovládají se. A Potter... pro něho naprosto nic neznamená. Ale jak se propadal do spánku, nedokázal si pomoct a doufal, že zase skončí držíce se za ruce.


	12. Kapitola 12

Draco si povzdechl, zatímco předstíral, že poslouchá, jak Blaise, Potter a Weasley zapáleně konverzují kdoví o čem. Prsty si nervózně bubnoval o stehno a snažil se vypadat zaujatě. Proč že je tady? Co si zatraceně myslel? Draco souhlasil s tím, že se vydá do teritoria nepřítele! Vrhnul pohled kolem na svoje okolí. Nebelvírská společenská místnost byla křiklavě červená a Dracovi z toho bylo na blití.

Zaškaredil se na týl Blaiseovy hlavy za to, že ho do tohohle zatáhl. Potter navrhnul, aby s ním Blaise a Draco šli navštívit kamarády do Nebelvíru s tím, že by se všichni měli navzájem seznámit. Draco vehementně prostestoval, ale Blaise ho nakopl a prohlásil, že oba půjdou velice rádi. A teď byl tady, usazený se třemi hlučnými kluky, a cítil se naprosto a nepohodlně trapně. Byl překvapený tím, že je Weasley tak v klidu, dokonce ho nečastoval žádnými urážkami. Namísto toho se ho zrzek rozhodl ignorovat a Dracovi to vyhovovalo. Ale Blaise s Weasleym vycházel docela dobře a smáli se spolu jako dva staří přátelé. Draco zvedl obočí. Je s podivem, že Blaise v prvním ročníku nezařadili do Nebelvíru. Zapadl by sem.

Najednou do něj Potter šťouchnul a Draco se prudce vytrhl z myšlenek. „Hele, Malfoyi, Rona zajímalo, jaká byla Pansy Parkinsonová v posteli – co!" Weasley jim do toho skočil, když praštil Pottera do ruky, tvář zardělou. „Řekls, ať se ho zeptám!"

Weasley se zasmál a zavinil tak, že se odstín jeho obličeje přiblížil rajčeti. „Nemyslel jsem to vážně, pitomečku!"

Potter se tomu jen zachichotal a třpytícíma se očima se obrátil zpátky na Draca. „No? Tak jaká je?"

Draco a Pansy nikdy neměli milostný vztah, ani když si o sobě myslel, že je hetero. Napřed si jenom veřejně projevovali náklonnost kvůli image a přáním svých rodin, ale teď to pro ně prostě bylo moc pohodlné na to, aby toho nechali. Ani o tom nepřemýšlel, byla to prostě druhá přirozenost. Každopádně byl Draco panic. Ale nic z toho se nechystal Potterovi ani Weasleymu říkat. „Do toho ti nic není, Pottere, a tobě taky ne, Weasley," řekl trochu příliš chladně. Viděl, jak se Weasley naježil a okamžitě své odpovědi litoval.

Právě v tu chvíli se do toho vložil Blaise a tohle skoro-napětí prolomil. „Draco a Pans nemají tenhle druh vztahu. Jsou jenom přátelé," Draco se na svého kamaráda vděčně usmál. „Ale," Blaise se teď culil, „Ona vážně není jeho typ. Je příliš... ženská." Potter a Weasley vypadali Blaiseovým drobným náznakem jen zmatení, ale Draco ho zaznamenal a soptil. Nechte na Blaiseovi, aby mával Dracovi před očima svou nebelvírskou stránkou, jen aby následně předvedl takovýhle kousek a připomněl Dracovi, do jaké koleje Blaise doopravdy patří. _Z dobrého důvodu,_ pomyslel si Draco hořce.

„Cože?" řekl Weasley, očividně pořád ještě zmatený.

Blaiseův úsměv povyrostl. „Ale nic. Draco má svoje partnery radši víc, řekněme, vymezené. Tak nějak... ostře řezané. S tmavými vlasy a zel-"

„Oukej, Blaise, už toho můžeš nechat, myslím, že to pochopili," přerušil ho rychle Draco, než ho Blaise mohl ještě víc ztrapnit, pokud to vůbec šlo. Chtělo se mu zalézt do díry a zmizet a srdce mu hlasitě tlouklo._ A _už se mu objevoval ten zatracený ruměnec, cítil to.

Blaise se jenom zasmál. „Oukej, Draku," zavrkal a použil Dracovu nenáviděnou přezdívku. „Jak myslíš." Weasley vypadal pořád ještě vyjeveně, ale Potter na něho zvědavě upřeně hleděl. To způsobilo, že zrudnul ještě víc. _Do prdele s tebou, Blaise._

„A vůbec," pokusil se Draco přesměrovat řeč jinam, „Ty dneska večer jdeš, Weas – Ehm, Weasley?"

Weasley vypadal překvapený tím, že ho Draco bere na vědomí, ale přikývl. „Jo, jdu s Hermionou," vypadal zrzek sám na sebe pyšný a Draco viděl, jak se Potter kvůli svému kamarádovi usmívá. Hm. Dobře, už věděl, že jde Potter s Lenkou a oni všichni očividně věděli, že on jde s Pansy. Zamračil se. Ještě se měl zeptat Blaise, jestli půjde, ale jelikož byl na chlapce pořád ještě rozzuřený, rozhodl se, že to neudělá, aspoň ne teď.

Naštěstí Pottera napadlo se zeptat za něj. „S kým jdeš ty, Blaise?"

Blaise se jen usmál. „Já půjdu single! S pozváním Pansy jsi mě předběhl!" Blaise předstíral naštvanost. Věděl, že Draco vždycky zve Pansy, jako by na ni měl zvláštní nevyřčenou výsadu. Všichni to věděli. Draco jen pokrčil rameny. Pořád ještě naštvaný. Blaise se bude muset připlazit.

Potter se koukl na svoje mudlovské hodinky. „Ále krucinál lidi, když o tom mluvíme, musíme se připravit. Ples začíná za hodinu."

Draco prakticky vystřelil ke dveřím. „Hodinu? To je sotva dost času!" Ostatní kluci se uchechtli. Draco prostě utíkal.

* * *

Přibližně o hodinu a 23 minut později mířil Draco dolů do Velké síně, kde se měl společenský ples konat, s Pansy v závěsu a Blaisem po druhém boku. Předtím si Blaise v ložnici odbyl svou omluvu a Draco ji zdráhavě přijal. Bez ohledu na to, jak ošklivě ho Blaise ztrapnil, se nikdy na toho sráče nedokázal dlouho zlobit. Blaise toho zneužíval až příliš často.

Trojice kráčela ke vchodu v semknuté skupince. Blaise si na sebe vzal drahý tmavozelený hábit, který lichotil bronzovému odstínu jeho kůže, zatímco Pansy vypadala úchvatně ve stříbrných dlouhých šatech s hlubokým výstříhem. Draco věděl, že všichni ostatní kluci šíleně žárlí a užíval si to potěšení. Párkrát viděl, jak po ní hodil očima dokonce i Nott. Draco zachytil jeho pohled, pak posunkem ukázal na Weasleyku a nesouhlasně na druhého chlapce zakmital prstem. Nott se jen zamračil a Draco se zachichotal.

Draco sám měl oblečený elegantní onyxový společenský hábit, který pro něho vybrala matka už před nějakým časem. Nikdy předtím ho na sobě neměl, ale seděl mu jako ulitý a byl decentní i přitažlivý současně. Povšiml si několika mrzimorských dívek, jak si na něho ukazují a padají do mdlob. Mrknul na ně a ony se rozchichotaly, jedna dokonce skoro omdlela. Draco se uculil. Jo, vypadá dobře. Ředitel prohlásil, že pokud je oděv společenský, můžou si studenti obléct, cokoliv chtějí, dokonce i mudlovské oblečení. Draco si pomyslel, že je to směšné, protože společenské hábity jsou jasně kvalitnější a mnohem víc nóbl. Znechuceně nakrčil nos, když uviděl jakési šesťáky oblečené v tak-zvaném smokingu. Fuj.

„Nikdo nemůže v téhle mudlovské hrůze uspět," zašeptal k Pansy, která souhlasně přikývla. Ale když vzhlédl, věděl Draco, že promluvil příliš brzy. Protože tam byl Potter, vyšňořený v padnoucím černém smokingu s úzkou zelenou kravatou kolem krku. Potterovy vlasy vypadaly, že se je pokoušel zkrotit, ale v polovině to vzdal. Celé to bylo velmi prosté, ale Draco si pomyslel, že je to neuvěřitelně sexy.

Pansy se na něho zaculila.. „Pořád zvěrstvo?"

Draco se na ni ani nepodíval odmítaje odtrhnout pohled od Pottera. „Rozhodně."

Potter uviděl, jak se po něm dívají, zamával a chytil Láskorádovou za ruku, než zamířili tam, kde stál Draco s Pansy a Blaisem. „Čau!" zazubila se Láskorádová zasněně a Potter na ně s úsměvem pokývl. Úsměv měl blažený. „Páni, vypadáte skvěle, lidi."

Draco přijal kompliment kývnutím. „Ty taky. Líbí se mi ta zelená kravata. Potom, cos s námi strávil pár týdnů, docházíš k názoru, že se dáš ke Zmijozelu, ha?"

Potter se zahihňal a otáčel svou kravatou mezi prsty. Draco ho dychtivě pozoroval. „To, a pak taky Hermiona říká, že mi zvýrazňuje oči." Draco si odfrknu, potom si všiml Láskorádové a věnoval jí zběžný pohled. Měla na sobě růžové šaty po kolena s drobnými volánky. Slušelo jí to.

„Pojďme dovnitř!" Potter popadl blonďatou dívku znovu za paži a Draco udělal totéž s Pansy. Blaise se táhl vzadu s Finniganem a Thomasem. Všichni vešli společně a Draco ucítil, jak místností tepe hudba. Mohl by odpřisáhnout, že cítí i jak se otřásá zem. No, tohle teda bude párty. Potter překřikoval muziku a navrhnul, aby se šli posadit. Draco strávil dobrou hodinu sezením a konverzováním s Potterem a Nebelvíry, než ho Pansy odtáhla tancovat.

„Proč nejste ty a Potter sami?" pošeptala mu do ucha.

Pochybovačně se na ni podíval. „A proč bychom měli?"

„Měli byste čas trávit spolu. Víš, jste totiž manželé. Možná jsi na to zapomněl," zaculila se, zatímco s ní zatočil.

„Ha ha, jsi vtipná."

„Já vím. Ale vážně, Draco, ty víš, že s ním chceš trávit víc času. Takže, já jdu zajistit odvedení pozornosti." Draco začal protestovat, ale když skončila píseň, Pansy zmizela opačným směrem. Povzdechl si. Teď už s tím nemohl dělat nic, ta holka je na válečné stezce. Draco znal Pansy dost dobře na to, aby se jí nepokoušel zkřížit cestu. Zamířil zpátky ke skupince, v níž byl Potter.

Pansy tu už byla. „No tak, pojďte tancovat! Lidi, vy jste všichni tak nudní!" Vytáhla na nohy Grangerovou a Weasleyho a postrčila je směrem na parket. „Běžte! Bavte se!"

Blaise se k ní přidal. „No tak, lidi. To, že nemáme na ples partnery, neznamená, že nemůžeme tancovat!" Zvedl na nohy Finnigana a Thomase a současně i pár dalších Nebelvírů.

„Hele, Láskorádová, uvažovala jsem, že si osvojím škrknu. Co ty na to?" Pansy odtáhla druhou dívku od Pottera a jak odcházely pryč, mrkla na Draca.

Teď tu byl jenom on a Potter. Druhý chlapec si odkašlal. „Dostali jsme právě košem?"

Draco se zasmál. „Jo, myslím, že dostali."

Potter se podíval ke dveřím. „Nechceš jít ven? Začíná tu být trochu vydýcháno. A taky přes tuhle hudbu sotva něco slyším."

„Co jsi říkal? Neslyším tě," škádlil Draco, ale i tak vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. Potter se zakřenil a následoval ho.

Procházeli se po nádvoří a nad nimi jasně zářil měsíc. „U Merlina. To je krása," řekl Potter zíraje k němu vzhůru.

„Jo," souhlasil Draco zíraje na Pottera. Zastavili u malé lavečky, Potter se posadil a poplácal na chladný kámen vedle sebe pro Draca.

„Takže, pamatuješ, jak jsem se tě tuhle zeptal na tvýho patrona?"

Draco cítil, jak mu úsměv sklouzl z tváře. „Jo, co je s ním?" zeptal se chladně.

„Já vím, že je to citlivý téma, ale já si nemyslím, že je vtipný, že je tvůj patron fretka. Promiň, že jsem se smál, když tě v jednu přeměnili." Potterovy zelené oči se zabodly do těch jeho a způsobily, že se cítil výjimečně zranitelně.

Draco si odfrkl v pokusu o odlehčení nálady. „Nelži, myslel sis, že to bylo k popukání."

Potter se neubránil úsměvu. „Připouštím, že to bylo jen _trošičku_ vtipný, v té době. Ale stejně to není nic, za co by ses měl stydět, Malfoyi. Nakonec, fretky jsou roztomilý."

Dracovo srdce trochu poskočilo. Potter si myslí, že je jeho patron roztomilej! Myslí si, že je Draco roztomilej? Myslí – Draco si skoro nafackoval. _Nech toho, zníš jako nějaká zatracená holka!_ Místo toho se jenom usmál. „Díky, Pottere."

Potter mu úsměv oplatil. „Tak, co používáš jako svou nejšťastnější vzpomínku? Já tu, když jsem dostal dopis z Bradavic," opřel se pohodlně dozadu.

Draco zaváhal, ale rozhodl, že je v pořádku, když se o to podělí. „Moje je, jak jsme s matkou jeli do Francie – jenom já a ona – na celý léto, když mi bylo 14." Draco cítil v hrudi malé škubnutí zármutku.

Potter na něho pohlédl a v těch zelených tůňkách byla jasně vidět starost. „Jsem si jistej, že jí chybíš, ať už je kdekoliv," řekl jemně.

Draco jen přikývl a zadíval se na zem nedůvěřuje svému hlasu dost na to, aby odpověděl. Cítil, jak se mu kolem ramen ovinula paže a Potter si ho přitáhl blíž. „Byla pro tebe důležitá, co? A ty pro ni taky. Během války lhala Voldemortovi, aby tě ochránila."

Draco tázavě vzhlédl. „Vážně? Nikdy se o tom nezmínila."

Potter shrnul Dracovi z čela pár blonďatých pramínků a usmál se. „Vážně."

Draco se najednou cítil velice nesvůj, když si uvědomil extrémní blízkost jejich těl a důvěrnost té situace. Náhle vstal, oprašoval si hábit a hleděl zpátky dolů na Pottera, který stále ještě seděl. „No, díky, Pottere. Hezky, é, hezky se s tebou povídá."

Potter mu věnoval megawattový úsměv. „Kdykoliv. Ty jsi taky skvělej, Malfoyi."

Draco se vší silou snažil nereagovat hloupě. Pokusil se úsměv oplatit, ale nejspíš vypadal jako našponovaná opice. „Ehm, dobře. No já se teď vrátím do ložnice," obrátil se a rychle odkráčel.

Potter byl hned za ním. „Chceš, abych tě doprovodil?" Dracův hrudník zaplavila náklonnost k tomu klukovi. To je typický galantní Potter. Draco pocítil náhlé nutkání ho popadnout a vyšmajchlovat z něho duši. _Ach můj bože, ovládej se, Draco!_ Navzdory svému nestabilnímu stavu si dovolil úšklebek.

„Myslím, že to zvládnu sám, Pottere. Vrať se na párty."

Potter na okamžik zaváhal a pak se obrátil. „Oukej. Dobrou, Malfoyi." Draco ho mávnutím poslal pryč a jakmile byl Potter bezpečně za rohem, prchnul do zmijozelské ložnice a klesl na svou postel. Bohové, co jsou zač všechny tyhle pocity? Má závratě a červená se a je labilní. Bylo to naprosto nepřijatelné. Draco se je pokusil potlačit, ale ony zůstávaly, pevně a tvrdošíjně.

Hodil polštář na podlahu. „Zatracená zkurvená hovadina," zavrčel a zlostně na něj hleděl. Obrátil se zpátky ke své posteli a všiml si Rebeccy spící ve své peřince, zabalené opatrně a s něžnou důkladností. _Potter! On je tak kurevsky pozornej! A kouzelnej! A sexy!_ Vykřičel další sérii sprostých slov vůči nikomu konkrétnímu. Už to nemohl popírat – bylo to teď bolestně očividné. On, Draco Malfoy, touží po Harrym Potterovi. A touží po něm _strašně_.

Draco zaúpěl a zabořil tvář do peřiny. Je _úplně_ v hajzlu.


	13. Kapitola 13

Harry si užíval úžasný den. Slunce svítilo, ptáci cvrlikali a všichni spolu bezvadně vycházeli. Neděli strávil lenošením v různých společenských místnostech s několika kamarády – kamarády ze všech kolejí. Tenhle projekt je vážně sváděl všechny dohromady. Brumbál povolil navštěvování jiných společenských místností a oni toho plně využívali. Harry se usmál na dívku z Mrzimoru, se kterou se seznámil předchozího dne, zatímco ji míjel na chodbě, a ona mu úsměv oplatila. Ano, mezikolejní vztahy byly právě teď opravdu skvělé. Moc se mu to líbilo.

Harry zahnul za roh a skoro vrazil do Pansy. Za ní byl Malfoy s Rebeccou v náručí. „Bacha, Pottere, nevidíš, že tu procházíme?" Pansy si smetla z hábitu neviditelný prach, ale její tón nebyl nevlídný.

„Promiň, trochu pospíchám," omluvil se Harry, „Mám se potkat v knihovně s Ronem a Hermionou. Jdete taky?"

Pansy si odfrkla. „To těžko. Draco, proč nejdeš ty?"

Harry se s nadějí podíval na blonďáka. Malfoy se na něho nesměle zazubil. „Nevadí, Pottere?" Harry zavrtěl hlavou a zbožňoval ten rozkošný polovičatý úsměv, co Malfoy nasadil. Malfoy se obrátil, aby něco pošeptal Pansy do ucha, takže Harry získal pár minut na to, aby si utřídil myšlenky.

Přes minulý týden byl Malfoy opravdu milý. Harry zaznamenal zvýšení množství pozorných věcí, které pro něho Malfoy udělal. Vlastně napočítal průměrně 13 milých činů. Například tuhle Malfoy odsunul pro Harryho židli, než se posadil. Jindy zase vyměnil Rebecce plenku v době, kdy byla řada na Harrym. Včera pomohl Harrymu znovu s lektvary. Párkrát nechal Harryho dokonce spát na dobré polovině postele.

Harry začínal taky mít docela rád jejich studijní sedánky. Od toho prvního měli tři, kdy se efektivně pár hodin učili a když skončili, vtipkovali a povídali si. Harry nemohl uvěřit tomu, že si téhle Malfoyovy stránky nikdy předtím nevšiml. Malfoy byl tak zábavný a – troufal si říct – milý. Byla to slova, která na tohohle kluka nikdy předtím nepoužil, ale teď je použil bez jakýchkoli skrupulí. S Malfoyem se cítil výjimečně a současně normálně. Nesmál se Harryho vtipům proto, že byl Harry slavný, ale protože si myslel, že jsou vtipné. Netrávil s Harrym čas kvůli tomu, aby poslouchal velkolepá líčení války, ale kvůli tomu, že se mu to opravdově líbilo. Díky Malfoyovi se cítil výjimečný proto, že je Harry, ne proto, že je Chlapec, který přežil. Prostě Harry. A to se mu na Malfoyovi a na jejich novém přátelství líbilo nejvíc. _A vypadá docela rozkošně, když se červená._

To byla další věc: Malfoy se v Harryho blízkosti červenal _hodně_. Byl to pěkný růžový nádech, který se mu šířil od krku a překryl jeho světlou pokožku. A byl to přesně ten odstín, který Malfoy momentálně vystavoval na odiv; zjevně nad něčím, co Pansy řekla, když Harry vypnul. „Omlouvám se, cože?" otázal se a zadíval se mezi ty dva.

Pansy se uculovala a Malfoy vypadal rozzuřeně. „Nic, nic," zašvitořila dívka. „Já prostě teď půjdu. Nashle odpoledne na Manželství, sexu a rodině, Pottere!"

Harry za ní zamával, stále zmatený, ale zdráhající se vyptávat se pěnícího blonďáka. „Ehm, takže jdeš se mnou?" zeptal se.

„Ne ne, musím – teď něco udělat, hm," Malfoy mu předal Rebeccu. „Vezmi ji. Musím jít." Vydal se opačným směrem. Harry shlédl na mimčo Rebeccu a pokrčil rameny. Namouduši, nemělo ke změnám nálad docházet _před_ miminem?

* * *

To odpoledne Harry vešel na Manželství, sex a rodinu s malou Rebeccou v náruči. Před hodinou se mu nezdařilo najít Malfoye a panenku mu předat, a tak usoudil, že to udělá, až se chlapec rozhodne ukázat. Harry ho neviděl celý den a byl trochu vyvedený z míry z toho, že se musí o Rebeccu starat sám. Malfoy se vřítil dovnitř akorát ve chvíli, kdy do přední části učebny dorazil Snape.

„Na svá místa." Zatoulaní studenti se štrachali ke svým místům nechtějíce čelit Snapeovu hněvu. Tento týden byl profesor ještě jedovatější než obvykle. Harry si nemyslel, že je to vůbec možné, dokud ten chlap nepřiměl jediným obzvlášť výhrůžným úšklebkem malého čtvrťáka, aby se u snídaně rozvzlykal. Se Snapem si nikdy nemůže být jistý. „Dnes budete krátce spolupracovat s partnerem z jiné skupiny a diskutovat s ním o svém projektu. Jako obvykle vás rozdělím do dvojic. Poté vytvoříme velkou skupinu a prodiskutujeme to jako třída." Harry se ošil, když si vzpomněl na posledně. Ale pokud si byl vědom, něměli on a Malfoy k rozšíření žádné další inkriminující informace. Mělo by to být v pohodě. „Toto je rovněž poslední týden vašeho společného bydlení. V pátek se můžete všichni vrátit do vlastních ložnic." Harry se trošku zamračil. Bydlení ve Zmijozelu se mu vlastně začalo líbit. Docela mu to vyhovovalo. A taky, co budou dělat s Rebeccou?

Snape si odkašlal a zlostně se na všechny zahleděl. „Zabini, Weasley. Parkinsonová, Nott. Láskorádová, Malfoy. Longbottom, Finnigan. Thomas, Weasleyová. Potter, Grangerová." Harry se zahleděl k Hermioně a zazubil se na ni, a ona mu věnovala rychlý úsměv a ukázala mu zdvižený palec. Obrátil se nazpátek a uviděl, jak se Malfoy zachmuřil a zadíval se jinam. Harry se zamračil. Co měl Malfoy s Hermionou za problém? Kdykoliv byla nablízku, byl napjatý a odměřený. Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Harryho přesvědčování nijak nepomáhalo to, že je Malfoy vlastně docela báječný. Ron zůstával ostražitý vůči skutečnosti, že spolu teď opravdu dobře vycházejí a i Hermiona vypadala trochu podezíravě.

Když Snape skončil se čtením jmen, nechal je všechny konverzovat. „Hermiono!" Harry se hnal k místu, kde seděla. „Máme štěstí, co?"

Zahihňala se. „Ano. Ale budeme muset pracovat, víš."

Harry nechal svůj výraz dramaticky ovadnout. „Áá, Miono..."

Jen se znovu zachichotala a šťouchla ho do paže. „Takže, jak jde projekt?"

S úsměvem pokrčil rameny. „Je to vážně úžasný. S Malfoyem začínáme téhle věci s rodičovstvím přicházet na kloub." Jemně pošimral Rebeccu.

Hermioně se rozzářily oči. „Můžu... Můžu si ji pochovat?" Harry přikývl a podal panenku Hermioně. „Och – och!" zachichotala se Hermiona, když se nemluvně v jejím sevření zavrtělo. „Nemůžu se mateřství dočkat," vzdychla a láskyplně upírala pohled na uzlíček ve svých rukou. „Může tě naučit tolik věcí, které v knihách nenajdeš."

Harry se zakřenil. To je celá Hermiona, vidět v mateřství hlavně poučnou zkušenost. Mrknul na ni. „No, nebudeš muset čekat nijak dlouho. Všichni Weasleyovi měli děti hned, jak vyšli školu. Vím, že Ron chce nejmíň čtyři."

Hermiona zalapala po dechu a prudce zvedla hlavu. „Harry!" zvolala, ale oči měla rozzářené a úsměv obrovský.

Zasmál se. „Nedělej, že to nechceš, Miono. S Ronem jste dokonalej pár."

Znovu se usmála dolů na mimčo. „Já vím."

Začali se bavit o jejím projektu a ukázalo se, že se Blaise vůči ní začíná chovat trochu vlídněji. Už spolu pracovali celou hodinu bez jakékoliv větší hádky. Hermiona byla docela pyšná. „Blaise je skvělej. Je vážně k popukání a je to výtečnej kamarád," řekl Harry láskyplně, šťastný, že spolu jeho přátelé začínají lépe vycházet. Teď už jen kdyby se tak Malfoy trochu umírnil. Když už je o něm řeč... zadíval se Hermioně přes rameno a všiml si, že na ně blonďák zírá. Malfoy těknul očima pryč, ale ústa měl zkroucená nelibostí. Harry se kousl do rtu. Co provedl?

Hermiona si všimla jeho upřeného pohledu a věnovala Harrymu soucitný pohled. „Hádáte se?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Nevím o ničem. Je jenom... Já nevím. Ale je to bezva kluk, Hermiono. Asi má pořád pár..."

Hemiona naklonila hlavu. „Předsudků? Chápu, Harry."

Harry svraštil obočí. Má? Ne, Malfoy neprojevil žádné předsudky už pár týdnů. Alespoň ne navenek. „Ne, nemyslím si, že by to bylo tímhle. Já nevím. Ale chci, abyste spolu vycházeli. Prostě bych chtěl, abychom byli všichni kamarádi, víš? Mám rád tebe a Rona, ale..." Harry dovolil očím, aby putovaly zpátky k Malfoyovi. „Jeho mám taky opravdu rád."

Hermiona ho poplácala po rameni. „Harry. Víš, že my tě máme taky rádi – já a Ron – a budeme se ze všech sil snažit to pro tebe udělat. Ale Harry... nemyslíš si, že možná... možná jeho máš rád trochu víc než jen jako kamaráda?"

Harry se po ní ostře podíval. „Cože? Ne, Hermiono, já -" Zarazil se. Vážně o tom nikdy nepřemýšlel. Prostě se domníval, že ne, protože je Malfoy chlap. Ne že by s tím měl problém. Vlastně si byl celkem jistý, že Seamus a Dean pro sebe mají slabost. A Harry se kamarádil s klukem, který bydlel blok od Dursleyových a byl gay. A když se na to zpětně díval, tak ho ten kluk vlastně tak trochu balil... a Harry s ním možná taky flirtoval. Jen trošku. Znovu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne. To nejspíš stejně ne."

Hermiona mu předala zpátky Rebeccu. „Ale připadá ti atraktivní?" Harry se znovu obrátil k Malfoyovi. Tělo mu zakrýval hábit, ale Harry věděl, že je dobře stavěný z těch pár příležitostí, kdy se s ním dělil o koupelnu. Ta hříva dokonalých blond vlasů se mu mihla přes čelo a zašustila, když promluvil. Potom se Malfoy obrátil, aby pohlédl na Harryho a jejich oči se do sebe zaklesly – šedé do zelených. Bylo to silné. Harry ucítil, jak mu tělem proběhlo škubnutí a znenadání sotva popadal dech. Malfoyovy líce znovu nabývaly světle růžovou barvu, když trhnul hlavou jinam.

„Hm..."

Hermiona mu věnovala vědoucný pohled. „To je v pořádku, Harry. Nemusíš odpovídat."

Do místnosti znovu vešel Snape, takže všichni studenti vstali, aby vytvořili velký kruh. „Dobrá, začněme."

Harry se vmáčkl mezi Malfoye a Blaise. „Hele, ty jsi na mě naštvanej?" pošeptal Malfoyovi. Znovu se pokusil navázat oční kontakt, ale neuspěl.

Malfoy nezvedl oči. „Ne, proč bych měl?"

Ta odpověď Harrymu připadala trochu příkrá. „Já nevím..."

„Pottere, zmlkněte! Budete referovat jako další," vyštěkl Snape. Harry se otřepal nad kousavostí v jeho hlase. Ten chlap potřebuje čokoládu. Nebo holku. Možná obojí. Harry se snažil poslouchat, jak Dean a Seamus mluví o svém projektu.

Malfoy mu drcnul do nohy. „Pottere, já na tebe nejsem vůbec naštvanej, oukej? Jenom mě teď trochu prudí Pansy."

Harry přikývl, vděčný za to, že nemá průšvih. „Aha. Jsi v pohodě?"

Malfoy pokrčil rameny. „S Blaisem se do mě teď obouvají. O nic nejde."

Harry ho dloubl do ruky. „Kvůli čemu se do tebe obouvají?"

„Pokud jste vy a pan Malfoy už úplně skončili s šeptáním sladkých nesmyslů, můžete začít s vyhodnocením svého úkolu za minulý týden, Pottere." vrčel na ně Snape. Harry se obrátil a usmál se, když viděl, že je Malfoy zase narůžovělý. Hrozně roztomilé.

„Hm, bylo to dobrý. S panenkou nebyly žádný potíže. Spali jsme tenhle týden dobře a to můžou dosvědčit všichni z naší ložnice." Na to Blaise, Malfoy a Nott všichni kývli. „A všichni spolu vychází a byl to docela skvělej týden."

Malfoy ho znovu drcnul do nohy a dával mu tak znamení, že to převezme. „Máme rozvrh na to, kdo se kdy má o Rebeccu starat. Potter ji má brzy ráno a svoje první tři hodiny, já ji mám po zbytek vyučování a během večeře si ji Potter přebere. Po tom se o ni staráme oba. Je trochu obtížný si ji předávat během školního dne. Ale zvládáme to a Potter má pravdu - byl to docela skvělej týden."

Harry se nad Malfoyovými slovy usmál. Oba si tenhle úkol bezvadně užívali. Kdo to tušil? Malfoy postřehl Harryho usmívání a oddaně se opřel svou paží o Harryho. Srdce mu zaplavilo nadšení.

„Ano, jsem si jist, že je vaše manželství naprosto mimořádné," zamumlal Snape.

Ozval se Blaise. „Ach ano. Vycházejí spolu velmi dobře. _Velmi_ dobře. Je to tak, Draco?" Harry si povzdechl. Blaise a Pansy se očividně z nějakého důvodu snažili Malfoye k něčemu dotlačit. Harry chtěl vědět, co to je a proč je kvůli tomu Malfoy tak rozrušený. Jsou všichni kamarádi, ne?

Malfoy skřípal zuby. „Ano. Docela dobře. Každopádně, další skupinka prosím."

* * *

Později toho večera mířil Harry dolů na každotýdenní dotazování s Malfoyem. Touhle dobou měl obvykle u sebe Rebeccu, ale jelikož druhý chlapec zanedbal svoje povinnosti odpoledne, tak ji měl teď. Harry měl nezvykle volné paže a vážně nevěděl, co si s nimi počít, a tak nervózně kroutil palci a kráčel rychle. Byl dychtivý, aby už byl tam a strávil víc času s Malfoyem. Po večeři strávil hodně času přemýšlením o tom, co řekla Hermiona. Ne, nemyslel si, že je gay, ale ano, myslel si, že je Malfoy přitažlivý. Všechno to prostě bylo trochu moc matoucí.

Když dorazil, byl už Malfoy na místě, urovnával Rebecce peřinku a šeptal k ní. Malfoy vzhlédl, všiml si Harryho a trochu zakolísal, když si uvědomil, že ho Harry viděl jednat tak mile. Harry se zazubil. Ach, on je _tak_ roztomilej. „Čau," shodil tašku a posadil se. „Kde jsou otázky?"

Malfoy pokrčil rameny. „Nevím. Nebyly tady, když jsem přišel, a Snapea nemůžu najít."

Harry si překřížil nohy a opřel se. „Tak tady můžeme prostě sedět a počkat. Takže... Příští týden se mám stěhovat zpátky do Nebelvíru."

Malfoy měl nečitelný výraz. „Á, ano."

Harry ho sledoval. „Ale co budeme dělat s Rebeccou? Bude vyvádět."

Malfoy stáhl svá obočí dohromady. „Och, to je pravda. Hm. Můžeme to oznámit Snapeovi. Možná dokážeme najít způsob, jak bychom mohli dál spát spolu," Harry zvedl obočí a Malfoy po něm vrhnul prudký pohled. „Teda abys mohl dál bydlet ve Zmijozelu. Pro Merlina."

„Ále, zatraceně. Já myslel, žes měl na mysli, že bychom spolu vážně mohli spát," dobíral si ho a miloval to, jak Malfoyův obličej nabral onen odstín, který si on docela oblíbil. „Sklapni," zahuhňal Malfoy a přátelsky strčil Harrymu do ramene.

Harry znenadání pocítil nutkání zulíbat Malfoyovi celý jeho ruměncem zalitý obličej. Doopravdy se dostal extrémně blízko, ale zarazil se právě včas. Namísto toho přejel po hřejivém uzardění prstem. „Líbí se mi, jak se červenáš," přiznal.

Malfoyova tvář zrůžověla ještě víc. „Díky... Mně – mně se líbí tvůj úsměv."

Harry byl trochu překvapený tím, že Malfoy kompliment oplatil. „Děkuju. Takže tys byl ten, komu se líbil."

Malfoy vypadal na okamžik šokovaně, ale pak protočil oči. „Blaise?"

Harry se uchechtnul. „Blaise."

Po 45 minutách a žádné stopě po Snapeovi se chlapci rozhodli prostě zamířit zpátky do ložnice. Byli tam Nott a Blaise, zjevně uprostřed zapálené konverzace. „Á! Čau, chlapi. Jste doma brzy," provokoval Blaise a vyskočil ze svého místa.

Nott se podíval z Harryho na Malfoye a pomalu kývl. „Jo, Snape vás pustil?"

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Vůbec se neukázal. 45 minut jsme akorát seděli a čekali. Ale prostě jsme se rozhodli vrátit."

„Správně," řekl Blaise a poplácal Harryho po rameni. „No, jsem rád, že jste brzo zpátky. Hej Draco, nechceš si jít trochu zahrát šachy?"

Malfoy se stručně zasmál. „Oukej..." Vypadal trochu váhavě. Harry zauvažoval, jestli je na Blaise pořád naštvaný. „Ale nebreč, až ti nakopu tvůj bídnej smolařskej zadek."

„No, tak se ukaž!"  
S tím Harryho zanechali v místnosti osamotě s Nottem. „Tak, Pottere..." řekl Nott trochu rozpačitě a zagestikuloval na něho. Harry šel a sedl si na postel. Normálně se spolu nebavili jen takhle ve dvou a bylo to trochu divné. Ale nevadilo mu to, Nott měl svoje světlé chvilky.

„Copak, Notte?"

„Hm... Takže ty a Malfoy spolu jako... jako chodíte? Doopravdy?"

„Cože! Ne, proč si to myslíš?"

Nott se celý nesvůj ošil. „Já nevím, Blaise jenom povídal o tom, jak se spolu teď vy dva víc poflakujete osamotě, a když je Malfoy gay a tak-"

Harry ho zarazil. „Počkej, Malfoy je gay?"

Nott vypadal zmateně. „Jo..."

„Odkdy?" naléhal Harry.

„Hm... od nedávna, podle toho, co mi bylo řečeno."

Hm. To by ho bylo nikdy nenapadlo. „Ne, nechodíme spolu, Notte. Malfoy je možná... gay, ale já ne."

Nott nedokázal zadržet úsměv. „Blaise říká něco jinýho."

Harry si odfrknul. „Jak to může Blaise vědět líp než já?"

„Blaise ví vždycky všechno líp než _každej_."

* * *

Té noci si Harry zalezl do postele s milionem myšlenek vířících mu v mysli. Nott si myslí, že Harry a Malfoy spolu chodí. Hermiona si myslí, že se Harrymu Malfoy líbí. Blaise si myslí, že on je gay. Malfoy doopravdy _je_ gay. _A možná... možná, že já jsem taky gay_. Harry zatřásl hlavou snaže se pročistit si mysl. Vrhnul pohled na Malfoye, který tiše spal vedle něho. _Možná, ale jenom na něho._


	14. Kapitola 14

Harry se probudil ostrým dloubáním do boku. Zaúpěl a pokusil si přetáhnout přes hlavu polštář, jenom aby ho zpod něho kdosi vytrhnul a hodil mu ho na záda. „Pottere!"

Harry jen znovu zaúpěl.

„POTTERE! VZBUĎ SE!" Obrátil se, aby čelil velice zmuchlaně vypadajícímu Malfoyovi, jemuž vlasy trčely tím nejnedůstojnějším způsobem a šaty na sobě měl chaoticky naházené.

„Co chceš?" zabručel a zavrtával tvář do přikrývek. Harry strávil předchozí noc upadáním do spánku a vynořováním se z něj, neschopný poklidně odpočívat se vším, co se mu honilo hlavou. Nedokázal dojít ke konečnému úsudku ohledně své sexuality, ale byl si jistý tím, že se mu Malfoy líbí. Ach, Harry nevěděl. Teď na tom stejně moc nezáleželo.

Potvrzení jeho citů vůči Malfoyovi se nedostavilo až přibližně do 3. hodiny ranní, kdy Harry ležel bdělý ve svém režimu „vynořený ze spánku". Jen tak zíral na visící nebesa, když z ničeho nic Malfoyova ruka vystřelila a popadla jeho ruku. Strávil dobrých 15 minut tím, že ležel strnulý jako socha v obavě, že je Malfoy vzhůru a snaží se ho napálit. Poté, co mu došlo, že druhý chlapec nefalšovaně spí, si uvědomil, že je Malfoyova ruka docela měkká. A teplá. Bylo to vážně příjemné. Harry pomyslel na způsob, jakým se Malfoyovy prsty obtáčely kolem těch jeho a to mu vyslalo dolů po zádech vlnu mravenčení.

Malfoy prohledával svůj kufr a zuřivě se snažil něco najít. „Vstávej! Máme zpoždění, prospali jsme snídani a vyučování začíná za deset minut!"

„Cože!" Harry se urychleně posadil a vyskočil z postele. Zachvěl se, když přišly jeho chodidla do kontaktu se studenou podlahou. „Proč nás Blaise nebo Nott nevzbudili?"

Malfoy se zakabonil, popadl láhev gelu na vlasy a odhodil ji zpátky na zem, když viděl, že je prázdná. „Ti parchanti si nejspíš mysleli, že to bude vtipný. Zatraceně, kde mám tašku?" Harry mu hodil pytel ležící vedle jeho kufru a bručel si pro sebe. Perfektní. Jako by snad dezorientace z nedostatku spánku nebyla dost, bude muset spěchat, pokud chce stihnout včas hodinu. A to si ani neudělal domácí úkol. Harry si povzdechl. Dneska prostě nemá svůj den.

Hodil na sebe školní hábit neoběžuje se vzít si cokoliv pod něj a chňapl svou tašku. „Malfoyi, pojď!"

Druhý chlapec na něho zacivěl. „Nevezmeš si na sebe aspoň tu košili?"

Harry se vážně cítil trochu nepohodlně, když měl přes svoje boxerky oblečený jenom školní hábit, ale navzdory tomu protočil oči. „Není čas! Pojď, přijdeme pozdě, přestaň si spravovat vlasy. Víš, že McGonagallová vážně nesnáší, když se opozdíme!" Harry se při pomyšlení na přísnou tvář profesorky McGonagallové zatřásl. Znovu už nechtěl přijít na přeměňování pozdě.

Dva chlapci se společně vyhnali z ložnice a řítili se po schodech dolů. Když běžěli společenskou místností, protlačil se Harry přes pár zbloudilých studentů a ani se neobtěžoval zastavit a omluvit se. Bylo dobře, že měli první hodinu společnou, protože Harry nevěděl, jak stabilní je jeho myšlení a Malfoyova přítomnost byla jaksi uklidňující. Taky se mu mohla hodit chlapcova výřečnost, obzvlášť pokud přijdou pozdě. Zběsile pokračovali ve sprintu chodbami, srdce jim tloukla o závod a přerývaně dýchali. Zrovna když zabočili za roh do správné chodby, zaslechli zvuk zvonku. Harry zaklel, zakopl a upustil svoje knihy.

„Au!"

„Dělej, dělej!"

Chvatně posbírali jeho věci jako tým, klopýtali a poskakovali, jako kdyby provozovali nějaký podivuhodný taneček. Malfoy dokonce udělal i kotrmelec. Harry by si býval pomyslel, že to bylo docela legrační, kdyby nebyl tak uštvaný a vyčerpaný. Konečně společně dorazili ke dveřím, otevřeli je a prakticky vpadli do třídy. Všichni se otočili a zírali.

„Pane Pottere, pane Malfoyi." Padl na ně tvrdý pohled McGonagallové. Harry cítil, jak se Malfoy vedle něj stísněně zavrtěl. Ztěžka polknul a scvrkával se pod jejím ostrým tónem. „Je od vás milé, že jste se k nám připojili. Osobní hygiena zjevně není důvodem toho, proč jdete vy dva pozdě."

Harry zaslechl napříč třídou nějaké to chichotání. Pohlédl na Malfoye a pak dolů na sebe. Vážně vypadali docela směšně. Oba chlapci ještě stále lapali po dechu po maratonu ze zmijozelské ložnice. Jeho hábit byl zmačkaný a měl každou botu jinou. Malfoyovy vlasy pořád trčely tím nejnemalfoyovštějším stylem, hábit měl nakřivo a počkat – ale proboha, ksakru! Malfoy na sobě měl _jeho_ kravatu. Harrymu střelil zrak k vlastní hrudi a zalapal po dechu. _Kurva. A já mám na sobě jeho._

V hrůze se obrátil, aby vrhnul pohled na Malfoye. Malfoy si zrovna uvědomil totéž, soudě podle výrazu stejného zděšení. „Hm..." hlesl přiškrceně.

Profesorka McGonagallová jenom unaveně vzdychla. „Tak se posaďte, chlapci. A vyměňte si kravaty, měli byste mít své správné uniformy." Ozvalo se další chichotání, zatímco si Harry s Malfoyem zahanbeně stáhli kravaty a předali si je mezi sebou. S žádnými dalšími volnými místy si chlapci sedli spolu.

„Tohle je prostě výtečný," zamumlal k němu Malfoy potom, co McGonagallová zahájila hodinu. Hlavu měl v dlaních. Harry viděl ruměnec, který mu ještě ani nestačil zmizet z obličeje. Cítil, jak mu začínají jeho vlastní tváře hořet.

„Já vím. Ach Merline." Malfoy vzhlédl, věnoval mu nepatrný úsměv a tiše se zasmál. „Vypadá to pěkně blbě, Pottere. Koukni na nás. Ukázali jsme se tady, jako bychom se dvacetkrát oklátili těsně předtím, než jsme sem došli. _A_ oba na sobě máme kravatu toho druhýho. Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsem takhle vážně odešel."

Harry se taky zachechtal a jeho červenání ještě ztmavlo. Snažil se ignorovat pocit, který měl v břiše, když se Malfoy zmínil o klácení. „Nemůžu uvěřit, žes odtamtud vážně vyšel s těmihle vlasy."

Malfoy si ustaraně projel vlasy rukou. „Á, kurva. Vypadám teď jako ty." Harry se zasmál a strčil do něho. McGonagallová se obrátila a zaškaredila se na ně. Oba dva po zbytek hodiny zírali dolů do svých poznámek a drželi jazyk za zuby.

* * *

Po první hodině neměli čas se jít uvést do pořádku, takže si Harry už prošel polovinou dne, aniž by na sobě měl většinu svého oblečení. Cítil se extrémně nepohodlně a nechráněně; panikařil, kdykoliv se někdo k jeho hábitu přiblížil. Dokonce odskočil od Rona, když se mu chlapec pokusil z ramene smést jakousi nitku. A jako završení toho všeho sestával oběd a volné hodiny z horečného dokončování zanedbané domácí úlohy, jelikož včera vážně neudělali vůbec nic produktivního a teď za to platili svou cenu.

Harry kráčel na Manželství, sex a rodinu, když k němu přiběhl Malfoy. „Nazdárek, Malfoyi," pozdravil zíraje na zem. Nechtěl pohlédnout druhému chlapci do tváře a trapně na to reagovat, obzvlášť když toho měl tak málo na sobě.

„Nazdar. Uvědomuješ si, že o nás mluví celá škola?"

Harrymu poskočila hlava. „Cože? Proč?"

Malfoy si povzdechl a projížděl rukou svoje stále ještě pocuchané vlasy. „Dnešní ráno. Lidi si povídali o tom, jak jsme spolu přišli pozdě a měli jsme prohozený kravaty. Millicent Bulstrodeová říkala, že se doslechla, že jsme se drželi za ruce a rty jsme měli nateklý od šmajchlování. Jako vážně!"

Harry zrudnul. „Do prdele. Zatracenej Blaise a Nott. Už ses s nimi viděl?"

Malfoy zavrčel. „Ne. Ale uvidíme se s nimi tuhle hodinu a oni pocítí můj hněv. A moje žihadlový kouzlo."

Harry se zakřenil. „Jsem s tebou, kámo." Kývli na sebe a usmívali se nad zvláštností té situace. Kdo by si kdy býval pomyslel, že se Harry Potter a Draco Malfoy spojí, aby uřkli někoho jiného, než sebe navzájem? Ale zase, pomyslel si Harry s jistým pobavením, kdo by si býval pomyslel, že se Harrymu Potterovi nakonec bude líbit Draco Malfoy?

Vešli dovnitř společně a Harry zapátral očima po jejich cílech. „ZABINI!" Malfoy zjevně už jeden našel.

Harry rychle otočil hlavu, aby nalezl uculujícího se Blaise stát vedle Hermiony. „Ano, drahý Draco?"

„Proč jsi nás kurva dneska ráno nevzbudil?"

Blaise nevinně pokrčil rameny. „Myslel jsem, že jste vy dva vzhůru. Vůbec jsem neměl tušení."

Malfoy zavrčel a začal cosi říkat, ale Harry ho přerušil. „Kecy, Blaise! Přišli jsme kvůli tomu pozdě na hodinu! A – a všichni si o tom vykládají lži!"

Okamžitě nato Malfoy zrudnul a Blaise se rozesmál. „Omlouvám se, zlatíčka. Jak jsem měl vědět, že se vy dva spolu opozdíte? Já osobně jsem vás přece nedonutil, abyste si prohodili kravaty."

Došel k nim Nott. „Čau, chlapi, co je?"

„NOTTE!"

Zacouval s rukama vzhůru na znamení kapitulace. „Co je...! Já jsem nic neprovedl!"

„Nevzbudil jsi nás!"

„Je mi to líto! Myslel jsem, že Blaise – áá!"

„Ó, oba toho budete litovat, tak-"

„Začala hodina. Posaďte se." Ve dveřích se objevil Snape a svižně kráčel do popředí místnosti. Harry by přísahal, že cítil, jak teplota v místnosti od ledového tónu Snapeova hlasu znatelně poklesla. Malfoy zabručel a obrátil se, aby se šel posadit na jejich lavici, a Harry ho následoval. „Dnes budete se svým partnerem provádět několik různých cvičení zaměřených na důvěru. Vaším úkolem je zhodnotit, kolik důvěry je ve vašem vztahu přítomno a jak jste jí dosáhli. Bude to formou eseje, a to do zítřka." Harry se snažil potlačit zaúpění. _Ještě víc_ práce, co musí udělat. Začínal ve svém studiu povážlivě zaostávat, se všemi těmi myšlenkami, které ho zaměstnávaly, s Rebeccou a – Počkat. Rebecca! S Malfoyem na ni dnes ráno ani nepomysleli. _Do hajzlu, nejspíš teď hladoví a je jí zima a ach bože, co když je mrtvá?_

Obrátil se na Malfoye. „Rebecca! Celej den jsme na ni zapomněli!" zašeptal zhrozeně.

Malfoy vykulil oči. „Ale do hajzlu! Musíme -" Malfoyovy oči se najednou zaostřily na cosi za ním a zúžily se. „To nic. Zatracenej Blaise." Harry se obrátil a uviděl chlapce, jak se na ně usmívá a drží Rebeccu tak, aby na ně její drobná paže mávala. Vzdychl a protřel si oči. To bylo těsně. Blaise mu dneska zadělával na bolest hlavy.

Všechny lavice byly odtlačeny na stranu, aby vznikl prostor, kde mohli studenti procvičovat. Snape nechal kolovat pergamen se cvičeními na důvěru, která měli provádět. Harry na něj zacivěl. „Pád důvěry? Záchrana života? První pomoc?" Nakrčil nos. Znělo to jako spousta práce. Prohlédl si malý nákres k pádu důvěry a pak se obrátil na Malfoye. „Oukej, ty první. Spadni na mě."

Malfoy vypadal zmateně. „Cože?"

Harry mu ukázal list pergamenu. „Spadni na mě," zopakoval. Malfoy se na něho podíval, ale obrátil se a spadl do Harryho rukou.

Harry se podíval zpátky na pergamen. „Oukej... Teď zavři oči, zatoč se a spadni náhodným směrem." Harry čekal, že proti tomu bude Malfoy protestovat, ale druhý chlapec prostě udělal, co mu bylo řečeno. „Wow, ani jsi nezaváhal," poznamenal, když druhého chlapce ještě jednou chytil.

Malfoy pokrčil rameny. „Porazil jsi Pána zla a zachránil čarodějnej svět před utrpením a zlem. Jsem si docela jistej, že ti můžu věřit v tom, že mě zachráníš před obyčejným pádem na obličej." Byl to prostý výrok, ale Harrymu z něj poskočilo srdce. _Důvěřuje mi. _Procvičovali to ještě párkrát, než se prohodili, a Harry se poměrně dobře bavil. Chovali se, jako by cvičení byla hra a snažili se jeden druhého trumfnout bleskovými pohyby a mazanými triky. Rozesmál se, když Malfoy chodil po rukou, než spadl do Harryho napřažených paží.

Po chvíli se znovu objevil Snape s malou miskou vody v ruce. „Studenti," přešel Snape doprostřed místnosti. „Rozestupte se. Toto bude naše další cvičení." Profesor postavil misku na zem, zvětšil ji, a přeměnil ji tak ve slušně velký bazén. „Každá skupinka dostane k práci jednu takovou misku. Budou upraveny tak, že se změní v bezednou nádrž, v níž se jeden z vás bude muset „topit". Váš partner vás bude muset zachránit. Po mudlovském způsobu -" dodal profesor a ušklíbal se nad vlastními slovy. „S plovacími zařízeními a podobně. Pokud by se cokoli mělo vymknout z rukou, budu tu já, abych vypomohl magií." Harry slyšel, jak si lidé zmateně šeptají. Snape si podrážděně povzdechl. „Správně, měli bychom si udělat demonstraci. Pottere, Malfoyi, pojďte sem." Harry protočil oči. Samozřejmě.

„Pan Malfoy je zde zachránce. Přivážete to na tento provaz a hodíte do vody. Pan Potter bude tonoucí." A znovu, _samozřejmě_. Harry vzdychl a chystal se vlézt do nádrže. „Počkejte, Pottere. Svlečte si vrchní hábit, abych mohl přeměnit vaše šaty na koupací úbor. Mohl byste opravdu utonout, pokud byste na sobě měl tohle všechno, a to by byla nesmírná tragédie," vysmíval se Snape monotónně.

Harry ucítil, jak mu srdce začíná bušit jako o závod. A do prdele. „Hm, ne, to je v pořádku, pane, budu v pohodě," zakoktal a zoufale se podíval po Malfoyovi.

Malfoyovy se rozšířily oči uvědoměním a vložil se do toho, aby pomohl. „Ach, pane, nechte mě být tonoucím. Potter mě může zachránit – je v tom dobrej, a já – já jsem stejně nejspíš lepší plavec."

Snape mezi nimi podezíravě kmitl pohledem. „Nesmysl. Pottere, svlečte si svůj školní hábit."

„Ale pane, já -"

„Sundejte si ho."

„Pane, on ne-"

„Řekl jsem sundejte si ho, Pottere."

„Ale já nemůžu-"

„POTTERE!"

Snape namířil na Harryho svou hůlku a rázně nechal jeho školní hábit zmizet. _A kur-!_ Okolo něho se ozvalo hromadné zalapání po dechu. Harry zaslechl, jak se děvčata chichotají a zběsile rudnul snaže se zakrýt. Ó, proč si neoblékl volné boxerky? Malfoy skryl hlavu do dlaně. „Pottere..." řekl Snape pomalu, „Proč nemáte pod hábitem oblečené žádné šaty?" Harry stiskl víčka k sobě a slabě pokrčil rameny. _Ach můj bože, vidí mě celá třída. Ach můj zasranej bože, vidí mě zasranej SNAPE. Můj život skončil. Zabte mě. Voldemorte, kde jsi, když tě potřebuju?_

„Ach bože, Pottere, říkal jsem ti, že si máš to oblečení na sebe vzít," zadrmolil na něho Malfoy, odvracel oči a temně zrudnul.

Harry zaúpěl a slyšel, jak si lidi kolem nich šeptají. „Malfoy věděl, že Harry nemá pod hábitem žádný oblečení!"

„Boože, protože to on ho z něj svlíknul!"

„Vsadím se, že Malfoy vidí Harryho nahýho v jednom kuse!"

Malfoyovo čelo znovu narazilo do jeho dlaně a on si uvědomil, co to řekl. Snape si odkašlal, očividně rozpačitý. „Hm, no nic. Jsem si jist, že základní myšlenku toho, co máte dělat, jste všichni pochopili, takže do toho. Hned." Harrymu se na těle znovu objevil hábit a on ho kolem sebe ochranitelsky ovinul, ponížený ale vděčný.

* * *

Po hodině zaslechl, jak za ním Hermiona a Ron volají, aby počkal. Zpomalil a prošlo kolem něj pár studentů, kteří kmitali obočími a hvízdali na něj. „Hej kámo, hm, jsi v pohodě?" zeptal se Ron rozpačitě a zjevně se cítil příliš nepohodlně na to, aby se Harrymu podíval do očí.

„Hm... Jo..." Harry si promnul krk. „Jenom si vážně přeju, abych se nikdy nenarodil. Nikdy v životě jsem se necítil tak obnaženě."

Hermiona se nervózně zachichotala. „Jo... hm, co se toho týče." Věnovala mu omluvný pohled. „Nemyslím si, že sis zamýšlel obléct boxerky, které by toho tolik... odhalovaly. Bylo vidět, éé. Všechno."

Harry vyvalil oči. „Tys... viděla můj-?"

Hermiona se kousla do rtu a kývla, vypadajíc extrémně rozpačitě. Harry se odvrátil a obličej mu hořel. „Ale nemyslím si, že to tak měli všichni, bylo to jen tím úhlem, v jakém jsme stáli-"

Harry ji zarazil chtěje ukončit to ponížení. „Prostě na to pojďme zapomenout." Malfoy prošel kolem nich a mířil směrem ke zmijozelské společenské místnosti. Harry na sobě cítil oči svých dvou nejlepších přátel, jak sledoval druhého chlapce odcházet. „Mohl bych s vámi dvěma mluvit v soukromí? O něčem – no, něčem soukromým." Ostatní dva přikývli, vděční za změnu tématu. „Tak pojďme do Nebelvíru."

Ron je odvedl do prázdné společenské místnosti. Naštěstí byli všichni z Nebelvíru na návštěvě u přátel z jiných kolejí. Všichni se posadili na pohovku vedle krbu a Hermiona kolem nich seslala rychlé tlumící kouzlo, jen pro případ, že by se tam kdokoliv ukázal. „Tak o co jde, Harry?"

Harry si odkašlal a nervózně si pohrával s roztřepenými konci svých rukávů. Chtěl, aby věděli o jeho novém objevu, ale nevěděl, jak to vezmou. Vrhnul pohled na svého zrzavého nejlepšího kamaráda. Obzvlášť Ron. „Lidi... Během posledních několika týdnů jsme se já a Malfoy sblížili – ehm, no víte, skamarádili jsme se."

Harry viděl, jak se nad tím Ron zaksichtil, ale Hermionin výraz byl jedním z těch podrobně zkoumavých. „Pokračuj," pobídla ho.

Kousl se do rtu. „A já – my – já prostě..." Podrážděně vyhodil ruce vzhůru. „Á, do hajzlu s tím. Myslím, že se mi líbí." Zíral na zem v obavě vzhlédnout k reakcím svých přátel.

Hermiona ho poklepala po rameni. „My víme, Harry."

Prudce zvedl hlavu. „My... vy víte?" Oba dva přikývli.

„Už jsme to probrali," poznamenal Ron jemně.

Harry obrátil pohled na Rona. „A ty... ty s tím nemáš problém?"

Ron se mírně zašklebil, ale povzbudivě ho plácl rukou po zádech. „Samozřejmě že nemám, kámo. Víš, že tě budu vždycky podporovat. Nemám problém s tím, abys byl gay." Nad tím Harry svraštil obočí. Ron promluvil znovu. „A nemám problém s tím, že... že se ti líbí Malfoy. Ty ho zjevně znáš líp než já, takže jsi nejspíš lepší soudce než já. Ale vážně kámo? Ze všech chlapů, ze kterých sis mohl vybrat, sis musel vybrat toho s nejkomplikovanější minulostí?"

Harry vydal úlevný povzdech. Hermionin názor pro něho byl velice důležitý, ale pro tenhle případ potřeboval ten Ronův. Pocítil vůči svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi nával náklonnosti a zazubil se. „No, však víš, že nedokážu odolat výzvě, Rone."


	15. Kapitola 15

Harry zalapal po dechu, když se rozhlédl po proměněné společenské místnosti Zmijozelu. Zeleno-stříbrný nábytek a gobelíny byly nahrazeny předměty v barvách všech kolejí. Pohovky a křesla byly přesunuty do kouta vedle krbu a uprostřed místnosti vznikl improvizovaný taneční parket. Stropy zakryla výzdoba a muzika hlasitě tepala. Nott a Blaise na společenské místnosti pracovali celé odpoledne, dokonce vynechali pár hodin, aby doladili všechny nejmenší detaily. Rozhodně to stálo za to. Osmáci se rozhodli dát dohromady a uspořádat párty, než se přestěhují zpět do svých ložnic, a zmijozelští kluci přes večírky byli rychle ochotní dobrovolně propůjčit svou společenskou místnost. Sám Harry si myslel, že to byl skvělý nápad. Jelikož vznikla nová přátelství a spojenectví a koleje už nebyly tak přísně oddělené, zdravil se tu stejnou měrou se studenty z Mrzimoru, Havraspáru i Nebelvíru.

Po troše konverzace si udělal pohodlí v křesle kousek stranou u krbu. Byla páteční noc a párty se začínala pořádně rozjíždět. Pozoroval, jak lidé současně oslavují a naříkají nad návratem do svých starých ložnic. I když Harry povolení k návštěvám ostatních společenských místností oceňoval, rozhodně si nemyslel, že by to stačilo. Viděl, jak se Nott a Ginny zuřivě muchlují a Neville měl paži ovinutou kolem Lenky. Dokonce i Ron s Pansy se k sobě chovali přátelsky.

Sám Harry se neloučil tolik jako ostatní, protože on ve zmijozelské ložnici zůstával. Nebo alespoň z poloviny. On a Malfoy si zašli o problému s Rebeccou promluvit se Snapem (který se mu po tom... _incidentu _pořád ještě odmítal podívat do očí) a profesor souhlasil s tím, aby pokračovali ve společném soužití pod podmínkou, že se budou co týden stěhovat ze Zmijozelu do Nebelvíru a naopak. Harry si pomyslel, že je to fér, ne-li přímo lepší. I když si zmijozelskou ložnici oblíbil, jeho vlastní postel v Nebelvíru mu chyběla.

Harry zavřel oči a nechal se hřát horkem krbu. Po chvíli ucítil, jak mu kdosi poklepal na rameno. Vzhlédl.

„Sedíš mi na místě, Pottere." Malfoy se usadil na jedné z područek křesla. „Všichni vědí, že tohle křeslo je moje." Snažil se vypadat vážně, ale na rtech mu pohrával náznak úsměvu.

Harry se zazubil a znovu zavřel oči. „Já se odsud nehnu, Malfoyi. Sedni si támhle," zagestikuloval poslepu naproti sobě.

Malfoy se uchechtnul. „Ani náhodou, Pottere." Harry ucítil náhlý tlak na klíně a pootevřel jedno oko.

„Ty na mně ležíš?"

Druhý chlapec se rozvaloval napříč křeslem, hlavu položenou na jedné područce a nohy přehozené přes druhou. Zbytek spočíval Harrymu na klíně. Malfoy se zasmál. „Ty se odsud nehneš a já nebudu sedět nikde jinde. Tohle je kompromis."

Harry předstíraně zareptal. „Ne pro moje nohy! Začínám v nich ztrácet cit," postěžoval si a dětinsky strkal Malfoye do boku.

„Ále ztichni, ty nedochůdče. Nejsem těžkej."

Harry vyplázl jazyk na druhého chlapce, který se znovu zasmál. Harry pocítil, jak mu v hrudi bublá obvyklá náklonnost k blonďákovi. Předstíral, že si na Malfoyovo břicho odkládá drink. „Jsi takovej menší stolek," dobíral si ho.

Malfoy si odfrkl a důkladně si kelímek prohlédl. „Kolik jsi toho punče měl, Pottere? Zalechl jsem, že ho trochu řízli."

Harry pokrčil rameny. „Já nevím. Jen tenhle jeden. A další si pravděpodobně nedám, protože nepiju."

Malfoy se na něj lenivě ušklíbl. „To už jsem zjistil. Tak jako tak jsem tě na pijáka nehádal. Nemyslím si, že bys to zvládl."

Harry přimhouřil oči. „To bych teda rozhodně zvládl."

„Nedělej vlny, Pottere. Jsi prostě příliš upjatej a slušnej na to, abys pil. A jak jsem řekl, nemáš výdrž."

„To má být výzva, Malfoyi?"

Zmijozel se najednou posadil zpříma a naklonil se k Harrymu blíž, až od sebe jejich tváře byly vzdálené sotva centimetry. Harrymu se zadrhl dech. „To rozhodně, Pottere." Malfoyovy oči krátce slétly k Harryho ústům, než se střetly s jeho upřeným pohledem. Stříbrné skvrnky se rošťácky zableskly a Harry ucítil, jak se mu ve spodní oblasti formuje známé nepohodlí. Strnul. _Nemysli na to, nemysli na to, je u tebe na klíně, ucítí to, mysli na McGonagallovou a Snapea, jo, a na obří pavouky, a na jednorožčí krev a kostirost a ach bože nefunguje to-_

Nevypadalo to, že si Malfoy jeho svízelné situace všiml a začal ho šťouchat do obličeje. „Haló? Je někdo doma?"

Harry zatřásl hlavou. Potřeboval odtud vypadnout, než se Malfoy dovtípí jeho... _problému_. „Hm, ehm, já musím... hm, mám... potřebuju si dojít pro..." Náhle vstal a prakticky Malfoye shodil na podlahu. „Ou, ehm, promiň, já-"

Harry se obrátil na podpatku a zmizel v davu tančících lidí. Ach bože, to bylo ponižující. Dostal hučák – s Malfoyem na klíně! Brr. Harry popadl skelničku punče nestaraje se o to, zda je nebo není naředěný. Zrovna teď by mu to stejně bodlo. Vyprázdnil sklenku a pak prchnul do ložnice s plánem se tam ukrýt, dokud večírek neskončí.

O pár hodin později se Harry proplížil zpátky do společenské místnosti, aby se podíval, co zdrželo ostatní kluky. Bylo krátce před 2. hodinou ranní a tou dobou by už mělo být po párty. Krátce se rozhlédl po místnosti. Moc lidí tady nezůstalo. Nechal svůj pohled putovat po pohovkách u krbu a našel Hermionu, Blaise, Rona, Notta, Pansy, Nevilla a Malfoye posazené v kruhu. Sakra, možná že kdyby se prostě tiše obrátil a-

„Harry!" zavolal na něho Hermionin hlas. _Zatraceně_. „Kde jsi byl?"

Ron na něho pokynul. „Ále, kašli na to, pojď za náma, zahrajem si hru!"

Harry si povzdechl a pomalu kráčel k nim, pečlivě se vyhýbaje Malfoyovu pohledu. Sedl si vedle Hermiony a Pansy. „Oukej. Takže co že to hrajeme?"

Pansy se zazubila a mrkla na něho. „Napřed dejte všichni ruce na stůl." Když tak všichni učinili, obrátila se k Harrymu a odpověděla mu na otázku. „Chystáme se hrát vadí-nevadí." Všichni zaúpěli až na Blaise, který vypadal víc než nadšeně. Nepřetržitě vrhal pohledy na Malfoye a Harryho, pomrkával a přikládal si prst na rty, kdykoliv byl přistižen. Pansy pokračovala. „Pravidla jsou takováhle: Potom, co si vyberete, už z toho nemůžete vycouvat. Když dáte vadí, budete kouzlem zavázáni splnit úkol dřív, než bude moct přijít řada na někoho dalšího, nebo dokud neskončí hra. Vložila jsem kouzlo na stůl, kterýho jste se právě dotkli," zaculila se, když si všichni jednohlasně začali stěžovat. „Sklapněte. Podobně pak, když dáte nevadí, budete zavázáni říct pravdu pouze té osobě, která přišla s otázkou, která vám byla položena... tak trochu jako Veritasérum, jenom mírnější. Já jsem jediná, kdo může hru ukončit, jelikož vy všichni jste zavázáni mojí magií. Chápou to všichni?"

Harry si risknul rychlý pohled na Malfoye. Ve stejnou chvíli vrhnul druhý chlapec pohled na něj a vypadal zhrozeně. Jejich oči se krátce setkaly, než se Harry odvrátil. „Pans, já jsem se zrovna rozhodl, že hrát nehci. Budu jenom-"

Pansy na Draca zakmitala prstem. „Nene, nemůžeš odejít. Řekla jsem, že jste magicky zavázaní. Dokud neřeknu, že můžete jít, nepůjde se nikam." Malfoy vypadal sklíčeně. Pansy se pozvolna usmála. „A potom, proč bys neměl chtít hrát, Draku? Skrýváš snad něco?"

Malfoy znatelně poblednul, ale i tak zvedl vyzývavě bradu. „Ne."

„Dobře. Takže hrajeme. Jedu první. Longbottome, vadí nebo nevadí?" Harry viděl, jak Nevillův ohryzek poskočil nahoru a dolů.

„Hm, nevadí?"

Pansy se uculila. „Jak daleko jste už s Láskorádovou došli?"

Neville zrudnul a Ron se na culící se dívku zaškaredil. „Na tohle se ho nemůžeš ptát! To je soukromý!"

Pansy pokrčila rameny. „To je vadí-nevadí. Odpověz na otázku, Longbottome." Neville byl pořád ještě červený, když zamumlal, že se jenom muchlovali. Pansy si odfrkla. „Samozřejmě. Vy Nebelvíři jste moc počestní na cokoliv víc. Dobrá, Longbottome, teď se ptej ty."

Neville si skupinku prohlédl. „Oukej... Hermiona. Vadí nebo nevadí?"

Hermiona vypadala váhavě. „Tak asi nevadí."

„Ále notak, Grangerová! Buď vzrušující!"

Jak Neville tak Hermiona Nottův výbuch ignorovali. Chlapec se na chvilku zamyslel, než se zeptal. „Hm... Líbí se ti někdo v téhle místnosti?"

Harry se po ní podíval a odpověď už znal. Hermiona mu pohled významě oplatila. „Ano," odpověděla tiše.

Harry si povzdechl a zavrtěl hlavou. Věděl, že Ron s Hermionou jsou jeden do druhého zbláznění, ale ani jeden z nich s tím nic nedělal. Putoval pohledem ze zmateně vypadajícího Rona k rozpačité Hermioně a znovu vzdychl. Oba byli beznadějně tvrdohlaví. Harry nepatrně obrátil hlavu, aby se podíval, jak si zatím stojí Malfoy. Uviděl, jak se chlapec zlostně dívá na Hermionu a sám pro sebe se kaboní. Zamračil se. Co mu na ní vlastně vadí? Vážně mu to začínalo dělat starosti.

Hermiona si odkašlala. „Blaise, vadí nebo nevadí?"

Tmavovlasý chlapec se rošťácky zazubil. „Vadí. Per to do mě, ať je po mně, Grangerová."

Hermiona se na něho nezvykle uculila. „Ach, přesně na to jsem celý rok čekala, Zabini. Tvým úkolem je na sebe seslat tlumící kouzlo a až do konce hry ho nezrušit, pokud zrovna nebudeš muset pravdivě odpovídat."

Blaise zaskřehotal na protest. „Cože! Ale já-"

„Musíš to udělat, Blaise!"

Zabručel, okamžitě na sebe seslal tlumící kouzlo a náladově se načučel. Harry se na něho zakřenil. S tímhle to Hermiona vážně trefila. Jestli existovala jedna věc, kterou Blaise vskutku opovrhoval, tak to bylo, když musel držet klapačku. Potom Blaise pokynul na Malfoye a hůlkou při tom ve vzduchu kreslil V a N.

Malfoy hlasitě polkl. „Hm... Nevadí."

Blaise se na něho ušklibl a začal cosi kreslit do vzduchu. Pansy ho přerušila. „Ne, počkej, Blaise, zlato. Jelikož ty... nejsi schopnej mluvit, proč nenecháš Pottera, aby položil otázku? Tak jako tak nejspíš stejně vymyslí lepší." Blaiseovy tiché protesty ignorovala. „Do toho, Pottere." V očích měla výraz, který říkal, že něco chystá a Malfoy vypadal ještě zhrozeněji.

Harry svraštil obočí. Měl tolik otázek, ale rozhodl se pro tu, která ho zrovna teď trápila nejvíc. „Co máš proti Hermioně?" Cítil, jak se vedle něj jeho kamarádka nepohodlně zavrtěla. Taky věděla, že má Malfoy vůči ní jakousi averzi. Povzbudivě jí stiskl paži.

Malfoyovi se chvěly rty. „Já... Já... Ona je, a ty – a mě to tak-" zakoktal bezradně a zoufale se snažil zabránit sám sobě v mluvení.

„Vysyp to, Malfoyi!" plácl Nott druhého chlapce přes paži. Harry byl zmatený. Proč je pro Malfoye tak těžké přiznat, co proti Hermioně má? Ale ne, copak ji pořád ještě nesnáší kvůli tomu, že je z mudlovské rodiny? Harrymu se nepříjemně zvedl žaludek. Najednou si přál, aby tuhle otázku nepoložil, přál si, aby svou kamarádku ušetřil odpovědi, která měla přijít.

Malfoy upřel pohled na zem a zamumlal cosi nesrozumitelného. Harry napínal uši, ale ani tak promluvu nezachytil. „Hm, cože?"

Malfoy vzhlédl a zamračil se na Harryho. Šedé oči mu zaníceně plály. „ŘEKL JSEM, ŽE JI NEMÁM RÁD, PROTOŽE MYSLÍM, ŽE SE JÍ LÍBÍŠ A ONA SE LÍBÍ TOBĚ A JÁ KURVA ŽÁRLÍM, JASNÝ?" rozlehl se místností Malfoyův řev. Nastalo tak naprosté ticho, že i špendlík padnoucí na podlahu by zněl jako hromobití.

„Já... Ty... Co?" Harry nemohl věřit vlastním uším. Vážně říkal, že-?

Malfoy se zlostně zadíval na podlahu a obličej mu hořel. „Ano, Pottere, já na ni žárlím. Žárlím, protože s tebou tráví tolik času a já ne. Žárlím, protože tě smí držet za ruku a já ne. Žárlím na to, jak zvláštně se usmíváš na ni a ne na mě. Žárlím na to, že si myslíš, že je chytřejší a krásnější než já. A obzvlášť žárlím na to, že ona smí být tvoje a já ne."

Harry na něho civěl a ve své šokovanosti nebyl schopný formulovat slova. Malfoy si myslí, že je Hermiona jeho holka a žárlí, protože se mu... protože se mu Harry líbí? Je tohle realita, nebo je to zas další sen? Než kdokoliv promluvil, nastala dlouhá, nepříjemná odmlka.

Hermiona se řvoucímu tichu statečně postavila a obrátila tvář k Harrymu. „Vadí nebo nevadí?" zeptala se ho tiše.

Harry zíral na Malfoye, který vypadal, jako kdyby se měl rozbrečet. „Vadí."

„Pověz mu, co doopravdy cítíš," odmlčela se a její další slova vyšla ven jako šepot. „Polib ho, Harry."

Harry ani trochu nezaváhal. Vstal, přesedl si přímo před Malfoye a pozvedl druhému chlapci bradu tak, aby mu viděl do tváře. Šedivé oči měl naplněné nedůvěrou a nejistotou a tváře měl, ach, tak růžové. Byl dokonalý.

„Nelíbí se mi Hermiona. Líbíš – líbíš se mi ty. Chci s tebou strávit každou vteřinu dne a držet tě za ruku. Chci ti věnovat zvláštní úsměvy. Chci, abys věděl, že jsi ten nejvtipněji sarkastickej a nejkrásnější pomýlenej kluk, jakýho jsem kdy potkal. A chci, abys byl můj." Malfoy vykulil oči, když se Harry zhluboka nadechl a začal se k němu naklánět.


	16. Kapitola 16

_Ach bože, tohle se vážně děje, tohle se vážně děje, políbí mě, protože se mu líbím a on se líbí mně a ach-_

Potterovy rty teď byly pouhé centimetry od těch Dracových. Byli k sobě tak blízko, že Draco na vlastních rtech cítil jeho teplý dech. Zdálo se, jako by tam byli zamrzlí věky, ani jeden z nich se nepohnul, aby zrušil tu nepatrnou vzdálenost mezi nimi.

Po pár dlouhých, bolestných okamžicích Potter konečně přitiskl rty jemně na koutek Dracových úst a sotva znatelně se o ně otřel. Potom se odtáhl a jeho jasně zelené oči proťaly Dracův upřený pohled se zábleskem touhy. Draco se prudce nadechl. Nějakým způsobem bylo tohle mnohem víc intimní. A Grangerová neřekla, kam ho má Potter políbit, že? Grangerová. Draco jejím směrem střelil provinilým pohledem. Neměl v úmyslu takhle přede všemi vybouchnout. Dokonce i když ji neměl kdovíjak rád, neměl v úmyslu ji takhle ztrapnit. A když už jsme u toho, tak ani sebe.

Potter se mírně naklonil právě tolik, aby se jeho rty otřely o Dracovo ucho. „Promiň, ale teď tě nepolíbím pořádně... Chci, aby byla naše první pusa víc romantická." Dracovi poskočilo srdce radostí. Potter chce, aby byl jejich první polibek zamilovaný. Potter ho chce políbit něžně. Potter chce políbit _jeho_. A jak strašně si Draco přál, aby to Potter prostě udělal. Draco kvůli tomu zdržování pocítil drobný náznak zklamání. Ale přestože chtěl, aby se na něho Potter vrhnul a konečně se s ním pomuchloval, souhlasil s ním. Odvážný polibek při hře s kamarády, kteří je docela pozorně a nestydatě sledují, není kdovíjaká romantika. Prostě to kazí tu nostalgii.

Draco na něho pomalu kývl. „Ano, naprosto souhlasím."

Potterovy oči byly na okamžik nejisté, ale nesměle se na Draca usmál. „Až budeme sami..."

Draco ucítil, jak mu v hrudi narůstá vzrušení. Znovu přikývl, tentokrát rychle. „Ano." Potter mu věnoval další rozkošný drobný úsměv a Draco si nedokázal zabránit v tom, aby sevřel ruku pod Potterovým obličejem a vtiskl mu na tvář polibek lehký jako pírko.

„Zatraceně..." ozval se hlas pár desítek centimetrů od nich. Draco vzhlédl, aby uviděl Weasleyho tvář zasaženou údivem a mírným znechucením. Začervenal se a zaškaredil se na podlahu. Zapomněl, že okolo jsou pořád ještě jiní lidé. Draco nemohl uvěřit, že se takhle chová před Weasleym, a co teprve Longbottom! Brr.

„Zatraceně je přesný," hlesla Pansy a mírně se na Draca usmála. „Nemyslela jsem si, že by ses kdy mohl Potterovi taky líbit."

Blaise pozvedl hůlku a beze slov zrušil tlumící kouzlo. „Jo Harry, to, jak kolem toho Draco pořád skučel, vypadalo to, jako bys toho blba pořád nesnášel. Ale samozřejmě, _já_ jsem věděl svoje." Mrknul na Pottera, než Grangerová na Blaise pohotově seslala tlumící kouzlo.

Grangerová se na Pottera láskyplně usmála. „Vy kluci pokračujte nahoru do postele. Pansy, mohla bys-"

Pansy švihla hůlkou dřív, než mohla Grangerová dokončit větu, a její kouzlo nad nimi všemi se zlomilo. „Dobrá hra, lidi."

Draco vyrazil směrem k ložnici s Potterem, Nottem a Blaisem v závěsu. Když se chystali do postelí, nikdo z nich neřekl ani slovo, ale Potter po něm pořád vrhal drobnými úsměvy. Draco se za celý svůj život necítil lehčí. Vlezl si do postele a ujistil se, že je Rebecca stále zachumlaná a spí. Potter se k němu připojil krátce nato a stáhl si tričko přes hlavu. Draco si nedokázal zabránit v otevřeném zírání. A kromě toho, teď, když to Potter věděl, to bylo v pořádku.

Potter jeho pohled zachytil a začal zběsile rudnout. „Já – ty – my, teda-"

Draco ho nechal ještě pár okamžiků rozpačitě koktat, než promluvil. „Poslední měsíc jsem tě viděl bez trička každou noc. Nemusíš se stydět teď."

Potter se na něho zazubil, vděčný. „Jasně."

Draco úmyslně nechal svoje oči uznale putovat po Potterově těle. „I když nemůžu říct, že jsem si ten pohled pokaždé neužil." Potter okamžitě znovu zrudnul a Draco se rozesmál, lehl si a zatáhl závěsy. „Dobrou, Pottere."

„Dobrou." Světla zhasla a Draco ležel pár okamžiků v tichu, než ucítil, jak se Potter natáhl a chytil ho za ruku.

„Co-?" Draco zaslechl tichý pohyb a stěží nad sebou rozeznával obrys Potterovy hlavy.

„Jenom jsem myslel, že bychom se měli držet za ruce, i když jsme vzhůru."

Draco cítil, jak se zahřívá. Nevěděl, že si toho Potter někdy všiml. Draco měl lehké spaní, a tak měl sklony se během noci probouzet – dobře, každou noc. A každou noc chytil Pottera za ruku, než znovu usnul a věděl, že kdyby se Potter vzbudil dřív než on, bude to vypadat jako nehoda. Usmál se. „Myslím, že je to skvělej nápad, Pottere." Cítil, jak chlapec opustil prostor nad ním. Draco tam ležel dalších pár minut a nechal svůj palec obkreslovat malé kroužky na Potterově dlani. „Hej, Pottere?"

„Hm?"

Draco se naklonil, takže se octl obličejem přímo nad tváří druhého chlapce. „Myslím, že si tu romantickou pusu vezmu teď." Než mohl Potter odpovědět, přitiskl Draco jemně svoje rty k těm Potterovým. Skoro zalapal po dechu nad oním pocitem svých úst na Potterových a cítil jak se mu tělem šíří mravenčení a teplo. Bez jakékoliv okamžité odezvy od druhého chlapce začal váhavě zkoumat Potterova ústa. Měl jemné a plné rty, které chutnaly po mentolu, tak jako zubní pasta, kterou Potter použil, než šel na kutě.

Z ničeho nic ucítil, jak Potter začal reagovat, stejně zkoumavě, a měl pocit, jako by jím proběhl elektrický šok. S jeho účastí to bylo ještě úžasnější. Potterovy rty byly pomalé, malátně se pohybovaly po těch Dracových, ale brzy začaly být neodbytné a zanedlouho Dracova ústa jemně kousal a olizoval. Potter začal sát jeho spodní ret a Draco vydal tichý sten a ani se nestaral o to, že ho Potter může slyšet. Potter se posunul, takže byl teď na Dracovi, divoce ho objímal a tiskl ho dolů, takže byl lapený pod Potterovým vedením. Dracovi to ani nevadilo – nemohlo – bylo to tak fantastické, že by ho ani ve snu nenapadlo říct Potterovi, aby ho pustil. Přeběhl rukama celou Potterovu božsky nahou hruď a nabral si plné hrsti jemných ebenově černých vlasů, když mu Potter začal líbat krk.

„Ach bože, Pottere-" zaúpěl hlasitě, neschopný zadržet zvuky svého zoufalství ani o chvíli déle.

Potter ho ignoroval, kousal a sál jeho krk a čelist a sázel drobné polibky na místa, kde si byl Draco jistý, že vzniknou červené stopy. Druhý chlapec se začal posouvat po jeho těle dolů a Draco cítil, že jsou oba bolestivě vzrušení. V celém svém zpropadeném životě ještě nebyl takhle rozpálený.

„P-P-Pottere! Já nemůžu, potřebuju-" Vypadalo to, že to Potter pochopil a obtočil prsty kolem Dracových pyžamových kalhot. Zrovna když se je chystal stáhnout, rozhrnul se prudce závěs. Oba chlapci strnuli.

Dovnitř nakoukla Nottova hlava. „Namouduši, chlapi, jedna věc je poslouchat, jak se šmajchlujete, ale myslím, že je trochu příliš, abychom museli poslouchat i to, jak jeden druhýho přeblafnete. Byli byste tak hodní a použili aspoň tlumící kouzlo?"

Dracovi hořel obličej a pár desítek centimetrů dál mohl slyšet chichotajícího se Blaise. „Mohl-bys-zatáhnout-ten-závěs-prosím?" zašeptal rychle, zahanbený z toho, že je jeho spolubydlící slyšeli, jak se muchlují a že slyšeli, jak Draco úpěnlivě sténal Potterovo jméno. Ještě o něco víc ponížený z toho, že Nott viděl, že měl Potter nad naprosto svolným a submisivním Dracem zjevně nadvládu. Obličej se mu rozhořel ještě víc. Draco Malfoy není submisivní. Poté, co se závěs trhnutím zavřel a nastala znovu tma, rozhostilo se dlouhé, těžké ticho.

„Hm... no. Dobrou noc." Draco se převalil a snažil se ignorovat svou stále přítomnou erekci. Uvažoval, jestli je na tom Potter právě teď stejně nepohodlně jako on.

Potter ho popadl za ruku, než se položil zpátky vedle něj. Jemně mezi jejich propletené prsty umístil Rebeccu. „Dobrou noc."

* * *

Když Draco následujícího rána zamžoural do zrcadla, první, čeho si všiml, byly jasně rudé, zuřivé stopy, které Potter zanechal po celém jeho krku. Povzdechl si, přetáhl si přes hlavu šedý kašmírový rolák a přes něj si přehodil svůj školní hábit. Nebylo to podle pravidel oblékání, ale nemohl riskovat, že si bude vykračovat s plným krkem milostných kousnutí, která mu způsobil Harry Potter. V žádném případě.

Blaise k němu zaletěl pohledem a zaculil se na něho. „Pěknej svetr, Draco. Ale obávám se, že zakrývá některé z tvých nejlepších... rysů," zachichotal se a mrknul na Draca i na Pottera.

Potter se začervenal. „Promiň mi to," zahuhňal.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Nevadí mi, vážně. Pokud zamýšlíš dovolit mi, abych ti taky nějaký udělal."

Potterovy oči zajiskřily. „Ó, to zamýšlím." Dokráčel k němu a zmocnil se Dracových úst v krátkém polibku.

Draco se usmál proti Potterovým rtům, než si všiml stále se hihňajícího Blaise, který k nim vystřeloval naznačující pohledy. „Ven, Zabini." Blaise jim ukázal zdvižené palce, než se odloudal z místnosti. Draco se obrátil zpátky k Potterovi.

„Takže... co to vlastně děláme?" zeptal se Potter a pozorně se mu zadíval do očí.

Draco pokrčil rameny. „Teda... Já nevím... Jsme spolu?"

Potter pokračoval ve zkoumání jeho očí, než odpověděl. „A ty... Ty chceš, abychom byli?"

Draco ani nezaváhal. Vzal Pottera za ruku, přitáhl si ho blíž a trošku se přitiskl k jeho tváři. Ucítil, jak se Potter napjal, když začal pomalu líbat a sát jeho krk stejným způsobem, jako to dělal předešlé noci Potter jemu, a spokojeně se usmál, když viděl, jak se začínají tvořit nezaměnitelné rudé skvrny. „Ano," zašeptal Potterovi do ucha a nechal svůj dech, aby druhému chlapci vyslal mráz po zádech.

Potter se jen usmál, omráčený. „Měli bychom to držet v tajnosti?"

Draco se na okamžik zamyslel. „Ano, myslím, že měli – pro teď," vrhnul po Potterovi pohled s obavou, aby v tom chlapec neviděl urážku.

Druhý chlapec jen pokrčil rameny. „Oukej." Jelikož neměl Potter žádný vlastní rolák, půjčil mu Draco jeden ze svých. Neměl žádný červený – no, taky nebyl zatracený Nebelvír – ale napadlo ho, že černý by mohl být vhodný. Nemluvě o tom, že Potter v tmavých barvách vypadal docela elegantně.

U snídaně Blaise a Nott věnovali ladícím rolákům, vykukujícím zpod jejich hábitů, vědoucné pohledy. „Hej, proč nemá Rebecca taky jeden? Mohli byste být roláková rodinka!" Draco zavrčel a ochranitelsky Rebeccu sevřel. Potter se zasmál, popadl pod stolem Dracovu ruku a trochu ji stiskl, aby ho uklidnil.

Draco ucítil, jak mu srdce znovu poskočilo a chtělo se mu uvěznit Potterova smějící se ústa ve svých. Ale zdržel se toho, aby předvedl celé Velké síni představení takhle brzy po ránu a jenom mu stiskl ruku na oplátku. Ach, bylo úžasné cítit se chtěný. Draco tenhle pocit nikdy nezažil, tenhle pocit, že na něm někomu záleží. Dobře, jeho matce na něm záleželo, ale to bylo odlišné. Úplně odlišné. Tohle byl ten druh zájmu, který způsoboval, že Dracova pokožka mravenčila rozkoší a jeho tělo se chvělo očekáváním. Kromě toho nešlo jen tak o ledaskoho – byl to Harry Potter. Líbí se Harrymu Potterovi. Harrymu Potterovi na něm záleží. Harry Potter ho chce. To samo o sobě dovedlo kohokoli přimět, aby se cítil výjimečně.

Na Manželství, sex a rodinu dorazili společně bok po boku, s Rebeccou v Potterově náruči. Grangerová s Weasleym na Pottera zamávali a šli k nim.

„Ahoj, Harry, Malfoyi-" pozdravila je Grangerová rozzářeně.

Draca znenadání znovu ovládla provinilost. „Čau, Grangerová. Já... Já se omlouvám za to, co jsem řekl včera v noci. Nechtěl jsem tě urazit."

Weasley na něj pohlédl, jako by se zbláznil, ale Grangerová se opravdově a zářivě usmála. „Ach, Malfoyi, děkuji. Kromě toho, já – já vím, jaký je to pocit... žárlit." Draco viděl, jak se kradmo podívala po Weasleym. „Vážně je to v pohodě." Áá. Takže jí se Weasley vážně líbí. Draco si vzpomněl, jak Weasley před pár lety chodil s tou courou Levandulí Brownovou. On si tehdy myslel, že byla Grangerová tak napružená jenom kvůli tomu, že zaměstnávala zrzka příliš na to, aby se učil. Povzbudivě se na něho usmála a on se okamžitě cítil líp.

„Hej, Malfoyi? Podržel bys na chviličku Beccu, musím si vzít něco z tašky."

„Jasně, Pottere." Vzal Rebeccu do náruče a uviděl, jak na ně Grangerová nevěřícně zírá. „Co?"

Nakrčila obočí. „Vy... Vy si kluci pořád ještě říkáte příjmeními? Copak nejste... nedali jste se-" Rozhlédla se, než zašeptala tak nahlas, aby to slyšeli pouze oni. „Tedy, copak teď nejste spolu?"

Draco si odfrkl a Potter se zazubil. „Hermiono, já vím, že se tomu těžko věří, ale já a Malfoy se tak oslovujeme, co se známe. Prostě nám to tak nějak... zůstalo." Draco souhlasně přikývl. Nebavili se o tom, ale i on se cítil přesně takhle. Hezké, jak tuhle myšlenku sdíleli.

Snape líně vkráčel do místnosti a dramaticky gestikuloval paží. „Sednout." Všichni se posadili čekajíce na jeho pokyny. Muž přimhouřil oči. „Dnes budeme pokračovat s našimi cvičeními důvěry. Touto dobou byste se už měli dopracovat k první pomoci. Je to postup, který mudlové uplatňují, když má někdo blízko ke smrti utonutím. Měli bychom si to předvést." Draco se uculil, když viděl, jak se jemu a Potterovi Snapeův pohled obezřetně vyhnul. Ten pitomec už si ten výstup znovu nezopakuje. Poté, co sledovali Longbottoma s Láskorádovou při čemsi, co se jevilo jako výmluva pro ocicmávání, byli propuštěni, aby začali sami procvičovat.

Potter se položil na záda. „Oukej, připravenej?"

Draco se nad něho naklonil. Může se s Potterem před všemi muchlovat, aniž by nesli následky tak, jako kdyby je nachytali při opravdovém muchlování? Nikdy nebyl připravenější. Zakřenil se. „Ne asi."

Právě když se už už chystal přiložit svoje rty k Potterovým, ozval se za ním známý protáhle mluvící hlas. „Soudě podle vašich předchozích... snažení, Pottere, se váhám zeptat, ale proč neustále trváte na porušování pravidel oblékání v mých hodinách? A vy, pane Malfoyi, od vás bych očekával víc. To, že jsem vás dva určil jako pár, neznamená, že musíte mít také sladěné ošacení." Snapeova ústa propukla ve spokojený úšklebek, když se studenti kolem nich trochu zachichotali. „Musím vás požádat, abyste se převlékli do řádných uniforem." Pozvedl k nim svou hůlku.

„Počkat-" Potter se zvedl ze země a vystrčil ruku před sebe v chabém pokusu se ohradit. „To nedělejte. Převlíkneme se po hodině, žejo, Malfoyi?" Draco přikývl, i když věděl, že to je ubohý pokus a že to Snape nikdy nedovolí. Byli odsouzeni k záhubě.

Snape zúžil oči. „Uděláte, co říkám, Pottere."

„Nechcete si to od posledně zopakovat, že ne, profesore?" V Potterových zelených očích byla výzva.

Snape se zlomyslně zašklebil. „Ó, ale tentokrát vám budu oblečení přičarovávat, místo abych ho odčaroval. Pokud se ovšem nesnažíte skrýt něco jiného, a v takovém případě jsem hluboce zaujatý. O co jde, Pottere?"

Potterův silný upřený pohled zakolísal. „Já-"

„Přesně, to jsem si myslel." Snape znovu pozvedl hůlku. Draco pevně zavřel oči a ucítil, jak se jeho šaty pohnuly a jeho krk odhalil. Otevřel jedno oko a uviděl Snapea zírajícího na jejich shodující se krky. „No to se podívejme. Shodné outfity _a _shodné milostné kousance. Jak okouzlující."

Všichni se obrátili, aby se podívali a teď na ně zírali, špitali si a ukazovali na červené stopy na jejich krcích. Draco se pomalu obrátil na Pottera, jehož tvář zamrzla ponížením. Draco si povzdechl. _Ále, k čertu s tím_. Vrhnul se na Pottera a srazil ho dolů, takže druhý chlapec ležel už zase na zádech.

„Do hajzlu s tím," zašeptal, než se zmocnil Potterových úst ve vášnivém polibku. Pár minut se nadšeně muchlovali, naprosto si nevědomí výkřiků a hvízdání, které k nim směřovaly.

„To stačí! Nebudu – nebudu ve své hodině tolerovat toto pošetilé chování!" zahulákal Snape a jeho normálně nažloutlá tvář nabyla nehezkého odstínu rudé. Draco se zaksichtil. Snapeův ruměnec rozhodně nebyl rozkošný, tak jako Potterův. Draco se odtáhl, on i Potter z jejich dostaveníčka trochu lapali po dechu.

„Ale profesore, my JSME manželský pár." Nevinně se usmál na muže, který neobvykle tápal po slovech. „Jsme v právu."


	17. Kapitola 17

Draco vzdychl, zahálčivě poklepal prstem na stůl a vyhlížel z okna na padající sníh. Byl překvapený, jak moc se mu líbilo zůstávat poslední dobou každý druhý týden v Nebelvírské věži, a dokonce mu bylo jedno i to, že je obklopený bandou uřvaných hrdinofilů. Postupně si na ně zvykl. Kromě toho, jednou by si na ně kvůli svému novému vztahu s Potterem zvyknout musel. Draco se usmál pro sebe, když pomyslel na chlapce, který byl touhle dobou nejspíš už promrzlý domodra. Ten blb trval na tom, že si venku zahraje chvíli famfrpál s Weasleym a Finniganem a šel i poté, co ho Draco před prudkým sněžením varoval. Potter se jenom zasmál a Weasley se Draca zeptal, jestli se přidá. Zrzek pomalu začínal být k Dracovi méně nepřátelský, zapojoval ho do konverzace a někdy zašel tak daleko, že se dokonce zasmál něčemu, co Draco řekl.

Draco předstíral pobouření a odmítl, i když jedna jeho část docela chtěla jejich nabídku přijmout a připojit se. Ale hraní famfrpálu uprostřed zimy bylo tak strašně nebelvírské, a Draco se včas stačil zarazit. Potter viděl jeho váhání a rozesmál se ještě víc, políbil ho na nos a běžel si s Weasleym zahrát. Draco pokaždé předstíral, že nesnáší, když mu Potter dal pusu na nos, a prohlašoval, že se kvůli tomu cítí jako malé děcko. Ale potají to miloval, protože se díky tomu cítil výjimečně. Bylo to důvěrné a láskyplné gesto. Cítil se, jako by patřil jen Potterovi, a Potter zase jen a jen jemu.

Draco za sebou zaslechl hlasy a obrátil se, aby uviděl Pottera, Finnigana, Longbottoma a Thomase, jak se klepou mezi dveřmi, chápou se teplých plášťů a převlékají se do suchého. Draco se ušklíbl na Pottera, jehož rty byly rozhodně modré a na vrcholcích vlasů se mu třepetaly skvrnky sněhu. „No, no, no, hoši, co jsem vám říkal?" Finnigan zabručel a Weasley mu ukázal prostředníček. Draco se zasmál. „Pojď sem, Pottere. Já tě zahřeju." Potter ho obdařil šibalským poloúsměvem, kecnul si Dracovi na klín, až se zachvěl. Naklonil se a letmo Pottera políbil na tvář.

„Ále chlapi, teď? Nemohli byste počkat, až budeme pryč?" Potter trefil Weasleyho do zad polštářem a ten se zasmál, jak místnost opouštěl. Finnigan na ně mrknul a popadl Thomase za rameno a Neville zamával Potterovi a na Draca vrhnul váhavý úsměv.

„Čau." Potter se předklonil a přejel ledovými rty Dracovi po líci.

Zatřásl se. „Namouduši, Pottere, seš tvrdohlavej pitomec, víš to?"

Potter se na něj zazubil. „Vím."

Draco přesunul hlavu, takže na sebe hleděli přímo. „Ale já to miluju." Přitiskl svoje ústa na Potterova a cítil, jak jím prochází neustávající mrazení. Jeho rty proti chladu protestovaly, ale o to se nestaral a prohloubil polibek. Jejich rty byly jako led a oheň, chlad a teplo, slunce a sníh; protiklady v každém ohledu. Přesně jako oni dva. Potter se zarazil a přitiskl mrazivý nos k Dracovým hřejícím vlasům.

„Hej, bacha na vlasy, Pottere." Druhý chlapec se jen zakřenil a zabořil se hlouběji. Draco si povzdechl a opřel si zčervenalou tvář do Potterova krku. Nadechl se Potterovy vůně: čistá látka, čerstvý vzduch a jahodový šampon. Byla to skvělá kombinace. Mohl by ji čichat celý den.

Potter se k němu přestal tulit, odtáhl se a prohlížel si jeho tvář. „Zapomněl jsem se zeptat, kdo teď hlídá Rebeccu?"

Draco vzdychl a popadl Pottera za zápěstí, aby se podíval na jeho hodinky. „Do 4 ji má Blaise. To je za 30 minut, měli bychom jít-"

Potter ho čapnul za ruku a vedl ho ke dveřím dřív, než stihl doříct. Vkráčeli do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, která překypovala aktivitou a zábavou. „Hej, Harry! Chcete si s Malfoyem zahrát?" Weasley jim pokynul a ukazoval na čarodějné šachy.

Potter se zazubil. „Malfoyi, ty si zahraj. Já zajdu vyzvednout Rebeccu od Blaise."

Draco nakrčil nos. „Proti Weasleymu? Prosímtě, toho vydrtím."

Potter se zasmál a oči se mu zlomyslně zaleskly. Z tohohle pohledu byl Draco vždycky nesvůj. „Myslím, že budeš překvapenej, Malfoyi." Mrknul, než opustil místnost.

Draco došel k Weasleymu. „Oukej, tak si zahrajem."

Když se Potter o půl hodiny později vrátil, byl Draco skloněný nad šachovnicí a čelo se mu krabatilo soustředěním. „Mám Beccu, jak vám to-"

„Ššš!" Draco zvedl k Potterovi ruku. „Teď ne."

Thomas se rozesmál a pokynul k nim. „Hra je teď vážně napínavá. Malfoy je asi _takovýhle_ kousíček od prohry."

Draco se na šachovnici zakabonil, když slyšel, jak se tomu Potter zahihňal. „Ó, tohle bude zajímavý."

O dvě hodiny a hromadu nadávek později se Weasley triumfálně opřel. „Šachmat."

Draco nevěřicně zavrtěl hlavou, než napřáhl k zrzkovi ruku. „Safra, Weasley. Byl jsi dobrej."

Měl dojem, že zahlédl na tváři druhého chlapce náznak samolibého úsměvu. „Ty taky, Malfoyi. Musíme si někdy dát odvetu."

„Rozhodně." Draco byl zklamaný, že prohrál, ale zároveň nadšený z toho, že konečně našel protihráče, který je pro něho výzva. Potter zavýsknul, plácl si s Weasleym a Grangerová stála za ním a usmívala se. Draco si nemohl pomoct a zazubil se. Tak trochu dokázal pochopit, proč se Potter rád potlouká s těmihle maniaky.

„Notak, jdeme na večeři." Potter chytil volnou paží Draca za ruku a v druhé držel Rebeccu, zatímco zamířili dolů do Velké síně. Po tom incidentu na Manželství, sexu a rodině se zpráva o jejich vztahu pěkně rychle rozkřikla. Napřed si kvůli tomu vyslechli spoustu sraček, ale když největší pozdvižení utichlo, lidé si na to, že je vídají spolu, v pohodě zvykli. Draco pořád neměl rád veřejné projevy náklonnosti, protože nechtěl vypadat změkčile (to bylo pro Malfoye zcela nepřípustné), ale každou chvíli Potterovi dovolil, aby ho držel za ruku, nebo mu položil paži kolem ramen. Tisk se té informace nechytil, protože ředitel držel celou tu nepříjemnost v tajnosti, slibuje trest každému studentovi, který by o ní promluvil. Draco věděl, že je mu za to Potter velice vděčný, věda, že by s tou novinkou jeho sláva ještě vzrostla a to Pottera štvalo.

Po večeři se chlapci vydali do učebny lektvarů na svoje každotýdenní dotazování, stále ještě ruku v ruce. Usadili se, sesunuli svoje lavice k sobě, aby tak vytvořili jednu, a vytáhli si brky. Draco civěl na pergamen před sebou. „Ó, to vypadá zábavně. Tenhle týden je tu 14 stran namísto 10."

Potter protočil oči. „Snape je pořád ještě nakrnutej kvůli té věci s muchlováním při hodině?"

Draco se zachechtal. „Spíš je akorát naštvanej, protože sám nikoho nemá."

Potter se tomu hlasitě zasmál a pak přelétl pohledem první list. „Dobře. Pověz mi něco, co o tobě nevím." Brk měl připravený v očekávání.

Draco okamžik přemýšlel. „...Cokoliv?"

„Jo."

„Byl... Byl jsem špeh Řádu. Větší část války." Vrhnul po Potterovi pohled očekávaje, že bude vypadat překvapeně nebo šokovaně. Druhý chlapec nic neřekl, ale poklidně si to zapsal. „Tebe to... nevylekalo?"

Potter dopsal a s pokrčením ramen vzhlédl ke Dracovi. „Ne. Myslím... Měl jsem podezření už nějakou dobu."

Draco na něho zíral zpátky, teď sám překvapený. „Aha. No. To jsem rád. Nechtěl jsem, aby sis myslel, že jsem byl příšernej – no, aspoň ne celou tu dobu."

Potter se na něj smutně usmál. „Já jsem si nikdy nemyslel, žes byl příšernej, Malfoyi. A nikdy jsem tě nenenáviděl. Jenom ses prostě špatně rozhodl, to je všechno."

Draco cítil, jak se mu v hrudi zkroutil pocit viny. „Nikdy jsi mě nenenáviděl? Ani když jsem se ti posmíval a dělal ti ustavičně potíže?" Hlas měl slabý, připomínající hlas dítěte v nesnázích.

Potter se tiše zasmál. „No, byl jsi vážně osina v zadku, ale nebylo to tak, že bych tě nenáviděl. Nikdy bych tě nemohl nenávidět, Malfoyi."

Draco se zadíval dolů na svou lavici a usmál se. „Já bych tě taky nemohl nenávidět, Pottere. Nesejde na tom, jakej pitomec jsi většinu času." Potter ho rozverně šťouchl do ramene a Draco se zasmál. „Oukej, a co ty? Pověz mi něco, co nevím."

Potter byl okamžik zticha, než odpověděl. „V prvním ročníku jsem našel zrcadlo z Erisedu. Ukazuje nejhlubší touhy člověka," řekl, skoro šeptem.

Draco vykulil oči. „Vážně? Bylo skutečný? Co... Co jsi v něm viděl?"

Potter vypadal okamžik ztrápeně. „Svoje rodiče. Jak stojí za mnou. Byli jsme... byli jsme rodina. Šťastná."

Draco objal pažemi Pottera, jehož oči se teď leskly slzami. „Pottere... Pottere, to je dobrý. Tvoji rodiče tě milovali. Oba. A ty víš, že jsem ti o nich říkal hrozný věci a byl jsem děsně necitelnej parchant. Za to se ti omlouvám. Asi jsem takový věci říkal proto, že jsem tak trochu žárlil." Potter k němu vzhlédl s vykulenýma, tázavýma očima. Draco jemným hlasem pokračoval. „Žárlil jsem na to, že tě tví rodiče milovali tolik, že se za tebe obětovali, zatímco můj otec se obětoval za V-Voldemorta. Nemyslím... Nemyslím si, že by to pro mě kdy udělal."

Potter potřásl hlavou a odhrnul Dracovi z tváře prameny vlasů. „Ale tvoje matka ano. Ona tě milovala víc než cokoliv."

Draco se napjatě usmál. „Ano, ale ona je pryč."

Potter vzdychl. „Asi jsme jeden pro druhýho to jediný, co máme."

Draco pomalu zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty máš kamarády, kteří tě milují, hodně kamarádů. Grangerovou, Weasleyho, Finnigana, Longbottoma..."

„Ty taky."

Draco pomyslel na Blaise a Pansy a usmál se. „Jo, tak potom asi nejsme úplně sami."

Potter byl chvíli potichu. „Měl bys psát dopisy. Teda, psát dopisy matce a posílat je na Manor, nebo tak něco. I když je nedostane, pomáhá to. Chci říct, že já píšu dopisy... Siriusovi a rodičům, kdykoliv se cítím obzvlášť sám. A cítím se pak líp."

Draco přikývl. „Víš, myslím, že přesně to udělám." Potter ho něžně políbil na nos a Draco ani neprotestoval. Seděli v tichém objetí dlouho, než znovu promluvili.

Následujícího dne seděl Draco vedle Pottera ve společenské místnosti a četl si u krbu knihu. Začínal víkend a většina lidí byla venku na návštěvě v jiných společenských místnostech, učila se v knihovně, nebo se potulovala ve sněhu. Právě teď byli v podstatě sami. Potter po chvíli odložil stranou svůj časopis o famfrpálu a posunul se tak, že byl prakticky na Dracově klíně. Draco dramaticky zavřel svoji knihu a odložil ji vedle sebe.

„Potřebuješ něco?"

Potter se jenom zazubil a vrhnul se vpřed, aby ho přišpendlil k pohovce. Draco mu polibek vytrvale oplácel a tahal za Potterovu košili. Poslední dobou začal být Potter při jejich šmajchlovacích sedáncích smělejší a divočejší a Draco uvažoval, že by možná už brzo mohli zajít dál. Dracovi rozohněné hodiny muchlování nevadily – ve skutečnosti se jich nemohl nabažit – ale dychtil zjistit, co je dál. Vždycky se mu však zdálo, že se Potter trochu zdráhá, takže se Draco rozhodl pro pomalé přesvědčování. Zato právě teď se Potter jevil všelijak, jen ne zdráhavě.

Druhý chlapec už z nich obou stihl strhat košile a teď právě pracoval na svých kalhotách, a za celou tu dobu jeho rty neopustily Dracovy. Potterovy kalhoty brzy skončily odhozené stranou. Draco ho zarazil a snažil se popadnout dech, než promluvil.

„Počkat, neměli bychom jít nahoru do ložnice? Chci říct, že by sem právě teď mohl kdokoli vejít."

Potterův šibalský výraz byl zpátky. Naklonil se dopředu a svůdně zašeptal Dracovi do ucha. „Tak ať."

Draco se zachvěl a vrhnul se zpátky do líbání, zoufale se snaže ochutnat všechno Potterovské, zoufale bojuje o dominanci. Zatáhl za Potterovu nebelvírskou kravatu, kterou měl stále na sobě, navzdory chybějící košili, přitáhl si ho blíž a chňapl ho za vlasy. Potter se převalil a přikryl Draca svým tělem, ruce mu putovaly a zkoumaly jeho hruď. Draco se pod Potterovým dotekem zasvíjel a nestydatě nahlas zasténal. Draco Potterovi dovolil, aby se mu s polibky přesunul na krk a hrudník a hleděl na něho dolů s rozšířenýma očima a otevřenou pusou. Zatáhl za Potterovy boxerky, které šly dolů až příliš snadno, a plně zaměstnaný chlapec neudělal jediný pohyb, aby ho zastavil. Draco zalapal po dechu a plně si užíval pohled na naprosto a božsky nahého Harryho Pottera nad sebou. Ach bohové, byl tak nádherný. Draco zavřel oči a zaklonil hlavu, aby odhalil víc ze svého krku k zulíbání, a zasténal hlasitěji. Potter začal jednou vytrvalou rukou škubat za Dracovy kalhoty a jeho horká ústa se pořád ještě potulovala po Dracově krku a ramenou. _Ach u všech bohů on je tak kurevsky sexy sundává mi kalhoty budeme-"_

„Harry!" Zeshora zazněl ječivý výkřik. Oba chlapci se najednou zarazili, zamrzlí v usvědčující pozici. Draco pomalu vzhlédl.

„Hermiono!" Potterova tvář byla nezpochybnitelně brunátná ponížením.

Grangerová byla rudá úplně stejně, když si přikryla oči rukama. „Omlouvám se, já jen-"

Draco se od Pottera odtáhl, popadl z podlahy svou košili a natáhl si ji. Tiše podal oblečení i Potterovi, který ho vděčně přijal a taky se do něho navlékl. Grangerová si pořád ještě zakrývala oči. „Už se můžeš podívat," řekl Draco líně a snažil se ignorovat nepříjemné napětí v místnosti.

„Aha, jo," vzhlédla k nim omluvně Grangerová. „Promiňte. Harry, chtěla jsem s tebou akorát mluvit o tvém úkolu do Kouzelných formulí, ale teď si myslím, že to může počkat." Zasmála se, trochu nervózně. „Já hm... No jestli to pomůže, tak jsem toho moc neviděla," řekla a zajela si prsty do vlasů.

Potter se rozpačitě uchechtl. „Dobře. No, to je v pohodě, Hermiono. Teda, ne že by to bylo poprvé, cos mě viděla."

Draco prudce zvedl hlavu a podezíravě se na ně zahleděl. „Co tím myslíš, Pottere?"

Potter komicky vykulil oči a rychle zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ne, myslel jsem akorát, že už ho viděla dřív – myslím jako náhodou! Ne, co mám na mysli je to, že mě viděla jenom v boxerkách-"

Grangerová ho vynervovaně uťala. „Sklapni, Harry! Co chce _doopravdy_ říct je to, že jsem ho nechtěně zahlédla, když nechal Snape tehdy na hodině zmizet jeho oblečení. To je celé."

Draco na ni krátce přimhouřil oči, než pokrčil rameny. „No co. Jenom se pokus nechtěně – nebo úmyslně – už nikdy nepodívat na žádnej kousek Pottera. Je můj."

Grangerová nabyla hlubokého odstínu rudé. „Samozřejmě, Malfoyi, nepodívám, bez obav-" Pelášila ke dveřím. „Pá."

Jakmile odešla, Draco se obrátil a zvedl na Pottera jedno vyklenuté obočí. Druhý chlapec nervózně polkl. „O nic nejde," řekl a zastrčil si ruce do kapes.

Draco se trošku zazubil. „To je v pohodě, Pottere. Já se vážně nezlobím. Jenom proto, že jsem předtím žárlil, nebudu teď na tebe hrát paranoidního přítele."

Draco viděl, jak se Potterovy oči nad jeho užitím slova 'přítel' rozsvítily. „Oukej. Zítra se jde do Prasinek. Chceš, abychom šli spolu?"

Draco ho chytil za ruku a oplatil mu úsměv. „Kde jinde bych byl?"


	18. Kapitola 18

_Drahá Matko,_

_jak se Ti daří? Mně samotnému dobře. Jak nejspíš víš, jsem zpátky v Bradavicích..._

Draco podrážděně zavrtěl hlavou, zmačkal pergamen a naštvaně ho odhodil na podlahu. Několik zmačkaných kuliček už se kolem něho povalovalo. Draco se už víckrát pokusil napsat něco, co by stálo za zaznamenání, ale vážně nevěděl, co říct. Připadalo mu hloupé psát dopis někomu, komu nikdy nedojde. Draco se zaškaredil na konečky prstů počmárané inkoustem. Normálně by se býval pokusil je udržet dokonale čisté, ale neměl náladu být pořádný. Ironií bylo, že právě matka by se nad jeho nepořádností zamračila. Dveře ložnice se otevřely dokořán a Draco okamžitě sevřel ruce v pěsti pro případ, že by to byl Blaise, který by pohled na jeho špinavé prsty nepřenesl přes srdce. Ale byl to jen Potter a dusal po místnosti ve sněhem obalených botách na famfrpál.

„Boha Pottere, sundej si ty zpropadený příšernosti. Promáčíš celou podlahu a já mám na nohou ponožky," stěžoval si Draco a mračil se na ně.

Potter se zaraženě usmál, než ze sebe boty setřásl. „Promiň." Nakoukl na to, čemu se Draco u svého stolu věnoval. „Pořád se pokoušíš napsat svojí matce?"

Draco se zaksichtil na všechny ty zmuchlané kuličky zaplňující prostor okolo něj. „Ano. A byl to hloupej nápad. Všechno, co napíšu, zní jako kraviny." Zlostně se na Pottera zadíval, jako kdyby za to mohl.

Potter se akorát zasmál a naklonil se mu přes rameno. „Ukaž." Draco ukázal na podlahu a Potter jeden z jeho pokusů zvedl a rozbalil. Když dočetl, tak ho Potter upustil a povzdechl si. „Namouduši, Malfoyi. Nesejde na tom, jestli je to dobře napsaný nebo duchaplný. Důležitý je jenom to, že to vychází odsud," přiložil prst Dracovi na čelo, „a odsud," zelenooký chlapec přiložil druhý ukazováček na Dracovu hruď a jemně se usmál. „Protože to vážně nemusí být hlubokomyslný ani podstatný. Může to být o čemkoliv. Mluv o svém dni, svých myšlenkách, svých starostech... hlavně že to vychází z tebe. Jsem si jistej, že to by si tvá matka přečetla moc ráda."

Draco se usmál a vrhnul pohled na svůj pergamen. „Oukej, zkusím to znovu. Ale ať tě tady nikdo další neslyší takhle mluvit, nebo tě rozcupuje."

Potter se divoce zazubil a vydal se ke dveřím. „Ne, myslím, že hned teď půjdu dolů do společenské místnosti a budu hlásat o lásce a statečnosti. Vy Zmijozeláci si potřebujete doplnit informace. Copak to nevíš? Láska je nová podoba zla."

Draco se proti vlastní vůli zakřenil a Potter na něho mrknul a smál se, když opouštěl místnost. Pravdou bylo, že zmijozelští přišli Potterovi na chuť; mnozí z nich se s chlapcem ve skutečnosti docela dobře skamarádili. Ale Draco si byl jistý, že by se ani v nejmenším nezdráhali toho ubohého hňupa ztřískat, kdyby ho v tu chvíli slyšeli. Zmijozelové nebyli jemní a vlídní jako Potter. No, většina z nich nebyla. Draco se chopil brku a nového pergamenu. Přestal přemýšlet a prostě nechal svoje pocity plynout.

_Drahá Matko,_

_Potter řekl, že by tohle byl dobrý nápad, i když ten dopis nedostaneš. Šílené, že? Možná si říkáš, proč jsem toho pitomce vůbec poslechl, když jsem pořád dokola opakoval, jak strašně ho nesnáším. Ale teď jsme přátelé... Vlastně jsme víc než jenom přátelé. Mám ho rád, Matko, je upřímný, odvážný a tak naprosto a typicky nebelvírský, že si nedokážu pomoct. Zbláznil jsem se do něj. Kdybys tak mohla vidět, jak se na mě dívá. Jeho úsměv by dokázal rozmrazit všechny moje ledy. Myslím, že Tobě by se líbil taky, Matko. Ale asi bys neměla na vybranou, kdybys zjistila, že je Tvým novým zeťem! Nedělej si starosti; nejsme doopravdy svoji, i když ano, věk už na to mám. Je to jenom školní úkol, který nám zadal strýc Sev. Je učitelem Manželství, sexu a rodiny, věřila bys tomu? A stejně si myslím, že trpí krizí středního věku, protože je ještě nabručenější než obvykle. Smála by ses, kdybys viděla, jak se v poslední době tváří._

_Ach Matko, chybíš mi. Strašně moc mi chybíš a vím, že tohle je nejspíš dobrý nápad, ne; je to skvělý nápad, vážně. Ale začínám ho nesnášet, protože mě rozčiluje, nutí mě přemýšlet o těch věcech, které jsem se v sobě během posledního roku snažil zadusit. Válka skončila. Snažil jsem se jednat tak, abys na mě byla pyšná, byl jsem pro světlou stranu neocenitelná pomoc, a on je teď pryč. Ty-víš-kdo je pryč. Ty by ses teď měla vrátit. Tak proč tady nejsi?_

_Přál bych si, abych Ti mohl tohle všechno povědět osobně, ale i kdybych mohl, nejspíš bych to neudělal. Ty mě znáš – nejsem moc dobrý ve vyjadřování citů. Mnohem výřečnější jsem, když o nich píšu, a tak to dělám. A stejně teď musím jít. Potter mě dnes odpoledne táhne do Prasinek. Chci říct, že jsem se sotva znovu usadil ve zmijozelské ložnici, a on už chce jít zase ven. To mi připomíná, že každý druhý týden bydlím v nebelvírské ložnici! Není to k popukání? Je to taky celkem zábava. Potter a já máme malou holčičku, teda panenku. Jmenuje se Rebecca. Vím, že bys souhlasila, i když má Pottera raději než mě. Každopádně se sem Potter nejspíš co chvíli přiřítí, pitomeček. Vždycky pobíhá a bolí mě z něho hlava. Když se vrátí z poflakování ve sněhu se svými nebelvírskými kamarády, tak je naprostá noční můra. Ale nejspíš proto ho miluju._

Draco ihned přestal psát a brk mu zamrzl v ruce. Několik vteřin zrychleně mrkal zíraje na slova, která napsal na papír. Proč tohle právě napsal? Rychle poslední řádek přeškrtal a namísto něj napsal _Ale proto ho mám tak rád_. Bylo to strašně nahlouplé; i on sám nad tím musel zvednout obočí. Vzdychl a i přesto pokračoval.

_Napíšu později, slibuji._

_S láskou Draco._

Opatrně pergamen složil a přilákal svoji nejdůvěryhodnější sovu. „Odnes to matce," zašeptal tiše a přivázal sově dopis k nožce. „Do jejího pokoje." Sova vyletěla ven dveřmi. Musela proletět hradem, aby se dostala k oknu, jelikož ve zmijozelském sklepení žádná nebyla.

Draco přemýšlel o tom, co o Potterovi nechtěně napsal. Nechal se tak unést psaním všeho, co mu přišlo na mysl a vyléváním svých pocitů bez zábran. Vážně Pottera... miluje? Byli spolu jenom pár týdnů, Draco pořád ještě neměl rád projevy náklonnosti na veřejnosti a ani intimně nebyli kdovíjak daleko. Ale když na to pomyslel, srdce se mu rozhořelo. Vybavil si, jak se Potterova tvář zformovala do širokého úsměvu, když si ho Draco dobíral, jak se celá nakrabatila, když se snažil při vyučování soustředit, když se v jídelně nadouvala jídlem, ten slabý ruměnec, který se na ní objevil poté, co byl příliš dlouho venku na chladu, ten poklidný výraz, když spal. Potterova tvář byla vždycky majáčkem emocí. Draco bez přemýšlení vytáhl další čistý pergamen a začal psát.

_Pottere,_

_nevím, proč Ti píšu, ale mám náhlý nutkání a zrovna teď jsem plnej emocí. Přestaň se tlemit, já vím, že se tlemíš. Nejsem ufňukanej ňouma jako Ty; mám prostě pocit, že je to nezbytný. Stejně nejsi pryč nebo tak něco, ale někdy mám pocit, že si od Tebe držím moc velkej odstup. Jak jsem řekl, nejsem ňouma... fyzicky. Ve svém myšlení možná tak trochu jsem. Nikdy jsem nebýval tak sentimentální, než jsem se začal tahat s Tebou, takže se domýšlím, že to Ty jsi mě změnil. Dobrá práce, Pottere. Ale nahlas Ti to nikdy nepřiznám, protože by to ode mě nebylo moc zmijozelský._

_Je toho víc, co Ti nikdy nahlas nepřiznám. Takže bych klidně mohl využít čas k tomu, abych Tě informoval tady. Například jsi strašně krásnej. A to přitom ani nemluvím o tělesné stránce, i když ano, jsi celkem atraktivní. Ale co mám na mysli je, že je na Tobě všechno krásný. To, jak se beze zbytku vrháš do svých zálib, to jak hluboce Ti záleží na těch, které miluješ. Udělal bys pro ně cokoliv; dokonce by ses pro ně sám obětoval. Nemyslím si, že já bych někdy mohl být takhle odvážnej. Ty jsi tak ryzí a upřímnej, můj naprostej opak. Pořád ještě nemůžu uvěřit tomu, že jsi můj. Proč by sis vybral mě? Já pro Tebe nejsem dost dobrej, Pottere. Nikdy nebudu, ať se budu snažit jakkoli tvrdě. Ale navzdory tomu jsi kupodivu pořád tady._

_Víš ty co? Někdy zjišťuju, že bych dokázal hodiny a hodiny jenom sedět a myslet na Tebe. Pomyšlení na Tvoje smaragdové oči a na Tvůj nakažlivej smích a zářivej úsměv by dokázalo znovu rozzářit i ty nejtemnější dny. Pomyšlení na Tvoje soucítění s Rebeccou. Jednoho dne, Pottere, budeš mít malou holčičku. A fakt bych ti kurva doporučoval, aby ses o ni staral tak jako o Rebeccu. Myslím to vážně. Ujistím se o tom a je jedno, jestli ve Tvým životě pořád ještě budu nebo ne. _

_Jelikož vím, že teď už jsem do tohohle dopisu vložil až příliš výhrůžek a fakt Ti ho doopravdy nikdy nepředám, vyzpovídám se z pár inkriminujících věcí. Vzpomínáš, jak jsme spolu poprvé spali v jedné posteli? Dokonce i předtím, než jsme se dali dohromady, jsem se budil uprostřed noci a chytal Tě za ruku. Bezvýhradně bych to býval popřel, kdybys mi na to přišel. Rozhodně jsem chtěl, abys mě na našem předstíraným svatebním obřadu doopravdy políbil. Ve skutečnosti mám rád Tvoje rozcuchaný přeležený vlasy. Miluju, když mě líbáš na nos. Jenom předstírám, že to nenávidím, ale cítím se díky tomu výjimečně. Tvůj úsměv mi tříští srdce na milion kousíčků._

_Každopádně teď nejspíš každou chviličku příjdeš, abys mě přiměl k účasti na nějakých nezáživných kravinách v Prasinkách. Ubohej já. Doufám, že máš radost z toho, že mě měníš v zatracenýho nebelvírskýho ňoumu. Jak Tě tak znám, tak nejspíš máš._

_S láskou_

_DM_

Draco dopis poskládal do maličkého čtverečku a uložil ho do své soukromé truhlice, zrovna když Potter vpadl do místnosti. „Tak, jde se!" řekl chlapec vesele a zatahal Draca za paži, aby ho přinutil vstát. Draco ho odstrčil.

„Vydrž, ty maniaku! Nech mě se trochu víc oblíct." Potter protočil oči, když Draco pomalu přešel k prádelníku a vytahoval svůj nejteplejší svetr. „Nemám celej den!" řekl nesnesitelně a zubil se jako idiot.

Draco se na něho strojeně zaškaredil. „Sklapni, ty seš tak otravnej blbeček!"

„Joo, to jsem já, otravnej blbeček!"

Potter k němu plavně přiskočil a pomohl Dracovi přetáhnout svetr přes hlavu. Pak se naklonil a políbil Draca na nos. Draco si zkousl ret a předstíral podrážděnost. „Jdeme!"

Kráčeli společně do Prasinek, dost blízko na to, aby se zahřívali a navzájem si připomínali přítomnost toho druhého, ale ne na to, aby vypadali jako pár. Budou tam lidé, kteří o jejich vztahu neví, a Draco měl v úmyslu zajistit, že to tak zůstane. Někteří lidé by na novinky, že spolu oni dva chodí, reagovali nepochybně negativně, byli dokonce i tací, kteří nesouhlasili ani s tím, aby byli kamarádi.

Jak šli, Potter do něho pořád rozpustile vrážel a jeho prsty se co chvíli otřely o Dracovy. „Takže, kam chceš jít nejdřív?" zeptal se Draco nenuceně a snažil se zůstat ledově klidný, i když se jeho prsty střetly s Potterovými do třetice.

„Vyhovuje ti U Tří košťat? Můžeme se tam potkat s Ronem a Hermionou."

Draco se zaksichtil. „Ugh, s nimi? Ti by se měli prostě vypařit a jít se šmajchlovat k Madame Pacinkové, Merlin ví, že by se jim chtělo."

Potter se zasmál a zlehka ho strčil do ramene. „Jo, ale oni sami na to ještě nepřišli."

Draco zafrkal. „Jak natvrdlí můžou být? Teda, věděl jsem, že Weasley je takové tuposti schopnej, ale Grangerová? Od té bych čekal víc." Potter do něho znovu strčil a smáli se spolu, dokud nedorazili ke Třem košťatům.

„Čau, kluci!" zamával na ně Weasley od zašoupnutého stolku vzadu. „Tady!" Potter běžel k nim a objímal se s kamarády, zatímco Draco zůstal stát a pokýval na ně. „Tak se posaďte, už jsme objednali máslovej ležák," Weasley vypadal rozhodně nadšením bez sebe, když Grangerová propletla svou paži s jeho, jakmile se znovu usadili. Draco viděl, jak Potter na Weasleyho mrknul a způsobil tak, že se oba jeho kamarádi začali červenat. Draco zvedl obočí. To spolu teď chodí? Ale jakmile se Potter usadil vedle Grangerové, propletla svou paži i s jeho. _Tak nic._ Draco si v duchu povzdechl. Potterovi kamarádi byli namouduši celkem hloupí. Potter viděl jeho podráždění a zazubil se na Draca. Líně si položil volnou paži na stůl a rukou se lehce dotýkal Dracovy. Draco se kousl do rtu, aby skryl úsměv.

„Tady jsou vaše máslové ležáky," postavila před ně číšnice zvesela pití. „Můžu vám posloužit ještě něčím?"

Potter zavrtěl hlavou a podmanivě se na ni usmíval. „Ne, to je v pohodě. Děkuju."

Číšnici polil ruměnec a zachichotala se. „Ne, to _já _děkuji, pane Pottere, za to, že jste tak zdvořilý a okouzlující." Draco přimhouřil oči. Potter určitě nedovolí nějaké servírce, aby s ním takhle flirtovala.

Potter se jenom zazubil. „Páni, ještě jednou děkuju, slečno."

Číšnice se znovu zachichotala. „Víte jistě, že už si nic... jiného nedáte, pane Pottere?" Její tón zněl svůdně.

Než mohl Potter odpovědět, Draco vyštěkl, „Ne, vážně už naprosto nic. Běžte si po svých." Servírka mu věnovala nevraživý pohled a odešla.

Potter se zasmál. „Ty žárlíš, Malfoyi?" zeptal se provokativně.

Draco se pohoršeně nafoukl. „Ne. Akorát mi šla na nervy. A mimochodem, ty jsi můj."

Weasley s Grangerovou se na něho vědoucně zakřenili a on se na oplátku zakabonil. „Když to říkáš," Potter se pořád ještě smál, když přes stůl popadl Draca za ruku. Dracův vztek odtál a on si nemohl pomoct a věnoval druhému chlapci drobný úsměv.

„Noné, jestli to není Teplajzník Potter a jeho holčička," zvolal hlasitě posměvačný hlas. „Ta ubohá servírka nejspíš neměla ponětí o tom, že Potter hraje za jinej tým." Draco se prudce obrátil a uviděl Zachariáše Smithe, jak s několika spratky z 5. ročníku a úšklebkem ve tváři stojí u jejich stolu.

„Dej si odchod, Smithi," vrhnul Weasley na druhého blonďatého kluka vražedný pohled. Draco mu tiše skládal chválu. Weasley stejně neměl Smithe rád, ale bylo milé mít rozohněného zrzka za obránce, místo naopak. Když byl rozzuřený, tak byl rozhodně děsivý.

Avšak se Smithem Weasleyho zlostný pohled zjevně ani nehnul. „Jenom jsem se zastavil, abych pogratuloval šťastnýmu párečku. Škoda, že vás dneska Snape nedonutil přinést tu vaši pýchu a radost. Myslím, že by bylo celkem k smíchu sledovat, jak s sebou vy dva všude vláčíte panenku."

Potterovy se mírně zúžily oči. „Běž si najít ke trýznění někoho jinýho, Zachu. Nech nás na pokoji." Smith se na něho zle usmál. Draco zauvažoval, proč byl chlapec zařazen do Mrzimoru a ne do Zmijozelu. On rozhodně nebyl ten milý a milující typ.

Smith Potterovo varování ignoroval a obrátil tvář k Dracovi. „Áá, Malfoyík si našel kluka. Jak myslíš, že by na tyhle novinky reagoval Taťka? Nepochybně by ho vytočilo, že se jeho milej synáček zamiloval do Chlapce, který zůstal naživu, ha? Ale to by byl pokrytec; protože jsem si jistej tím, že Lucius byl hodná holčička Vy-víte-koho. Ó, nemluvě o tvé ubohé mámě! Ta by se za tebe tak styděla!"

Draco cítil, jak se mu obličej při zmínce o matce rozpaluje vzteky. „Drž hubu, Smithi."

Smith jen pokračoval. „Ne že bych chápal, proč s tebou Potter vůbec je. Jsi tak k ničemu, Malfoyi, Smrtijedská lůza. Nedokážu pochopit, jak by tě mohl někdo milovat." Po tomhle Draco ztratil barvu, oči rozšířené bolestí a šokem.

Potterova ruka pevněji stiskla tu jeho. „Smithi, běž kurva pryč," zašeptal tiše a hlas měl stálý, ale nebezpečný.

Smith se jenom ušklíbl a cítil, že zasáhl Dracovo citlivé místo. „Ne, nikdo by tě nemohl milovat. Tvůj otec tě nemiloval; použil tě jako nástroj, aby si povýšil mezi Smrtijedy. Tvoje matka tě nemilovala; zmizela a nechala tě, ať se o sebe postaráš sám. Potter tě nemiluje, akorát tě lituje-"

Potter vstal od stolu a srazil Smithe na podlahu. „ŘEKL JSEM, ABYS ŠEL KURVA PRYČ, SMITHI." Míra hluku v hospodě rázem poklesla.

Bylo ticho, když se Smith sebral z podlahy a zlostně se na Pottera podíval. „Neříkej mi, co mám dělat, Pottere, Malfoy si zaslouží všechno, čeho se mu dostane," zavrčel s tváří skvrnitou od vzteku. Draco se nepohnul, v očích ho začínalo nemilosrdně pálit. Potter vypadal ještě rozzuřeněji.

„TY ZASRANEJ PARCHANTE, JE MI Z TEBE NA BLITÍ. NEMÁŠ ŽÁDNÝ PRÁVO NA NĚHO TAKHLE MLUVIT. UŽ TĚ NIKDY NECHCI VIDĚT DO NĚHO TAKHLE RÝT. VLASTNĚ UŽ TĚ NIKDY NECHCI VIDĚT V JEHO BLÍZKOSTI, NEBO PŘÍSAHÁM, ŽE TĚ KURVA ZABIJU," zavrčel Potter zlostně na teď už krčícího se Smithe. „PRO TVOJI INFORMACI, MALFOY MÁ HODNĚ LIDÍ, KTERÝM NA NĚM ZÁLEŽÍ, NA ROZDÍL OD TEBE, TY MALEJ ZMRDE. ZTRAŤ SE MI DO HAJZLU Z OČÍ, NEŽ SE ROZHODNU ZAVRAŽDIT TEN TVŮJ UBOHEJ ZADEK PŘÍMO TADY." Smith a jeho kumpáni se cpali ke dveřím a prakticky o sebe zakopávali, jak se každý snažil být venku první. Nikdo nechtěl čelit hněvu muže, který zmasakroval největšího černokněžníka všech dob. Dokonce ani Smith nebyl tak hloupý. „A JÁ HO KURVA MILUJU, VY KRETÉNI," zařval za nimi Potter, jakmile odešli.

Místnost byla prapodivně ztichlá až na pár zběsilých šepotů v davu. Draco si byl vědom slz, které mu kanuly po tvářích a naštvaně je setřel, najednou rozzuřený celou tou situací. Štvalo ho, že byl ponížen před tolika lidmi. Štvalo ho, že ho Smith dokázal tak lehce dostat. Štvalo ho, že ho Weasley s Grangerovou viděli brečet. Nejvíc ho štvalo, že ho Potter musel přijít zachránit, už _zase_. Je tak slabý. Smith měl pravdu, Draco je k ničemu.

Potter se k němu přihnal a vypadal nadmíru ustaraně. „Jsi v pohodě? Fakt promiň, nevěděl jsem, že se bude chovat jako takovej vůl-"

Draco srazil Potterovu ruku ze své paže. „Jsem v pohodě, Pottere. Nemusel jsi mě bránit."

Potter vypadal vzdorovitě. „Ano, musel. Tohle přehnal. Já-"

„Nech to plavat."

„Ne, pletl se-"

„Řekl jsem, nech to plavat, Pottere."

„Ale já-"

„ZATRACENĚ, POTTERE, Z TOHOHLE JE MI TAK BLBĚ. PŘESTAŇ BÝT TAKOVEJ ZASRANEJ HRDINA A NECH TO PLAVAT. OBA VÍME, ŽE MĚL PRAVDU, JSEM ÚPLNĚ K NIČEMU A HROZNEJ A NEEXISTUJE DŮVOD, PROČ BY NA MNĚ MĚLO KOMUKOLI ZÁLEŽET! PROSTĚ-" Dracovi se zlomil hlas, emoce se vyhrnuly ven. Všichni na něho civěli, včetně Pottera. Musel pryč. Pryč od Pottera, ode všech.

„Malfoyi, tví rodiče tě milují. Já tě mil-"

„NE, NEMILUJÍ. A CO TY VŮBEC MŮŽEŠ VĚDĚT O RODIČOVSKÉ LÁSCE?" Draco cítil, jak se jeho vztek zase hrne ven, tentokrát směrem k Potterovi. Cítil potřebu nadávat všem, komukoli.

„NIC, PROTOŽE TVÍ RODIČE JSOU MRTVÍ. NEMĚL JSI JE DOST DLOUHO NA TO, ABYS VĚDĚL."

Slova se odporně rozléhala místností a Potter sebou okamžitě škubnul zíraje na něho v šoku. V zelených očích mu probleskla bolest. Draco uhodil na citlivou strunu; vzpomněl si, jak mizerně Potter vypadal té noci, kdy se bavili o jeho rodičích. A teď byl tady a znova do celé té rány přisypával sůl.

Draco vyvalil oči, energicky zavrtěl hlavou a popadl Pottera za paži. „Ne počkej, Pottere, to ze mě vyletělo omylem, nechtěl jsem-"

Potter vstal a setřásl ho. Ani se neohlédl, když vyšel ven.

„Pottere, počkej!" hnal se Draco za ním ven, mrazivý vzduch ho bodal do tváře, ale on si toho nevšímal. Potter nezpomalil a Draco musel klusat, aby s ním udržel krok. „Omlouvám se, poslouchej prosím-" Lidé, kteří je míjeli, zpomalili a se zvědavostí nezvyklý pár pozorovali.

Potter se znenadání zastavil a prudce se obrátil tváří v tvář Dracovi. „Jak jsi to mohl říct po všem, co jsem ti odhalil? Řekl jsem ti, jak moc to bolelo! Dalo mi dost zabrat, než jsem našel žaludek na to, abych o tom mohl jenom přemýšlet, natožpak o tom mluvit. Ale na tom tobě zjevně nesejde, že? Vůbec ti na mě nezáleží, že ne?"

Draco se z jeho drsného tónu málem zajíkl. „Ne, záleží, nechtěl jsem-"

Potter ho přerušil. „Ne, ty jsi chtěl. Protože to je tvůj životní cíl, žejo? Musíš najít všechny možný způsoby, jak mě ranit. V tomhle jsi dobrej, Malfoyi, a je to jediná věc, kterou jsi mi kdy udělal, tak proč jsem si někdy myslel opak? Chceš mi ublížit? No tak gratuluju, povedlo se." Potter se obrátil a znovu zamířil k hradu.

„Harry, to není-"

„Prostě – toho nech, Malfoyi."

Draco zastavil, díval se, jak odchází, a najednou si uvědomil, že právě Pottera oslovil „Harry", a že Harry se všem vyzpovídal z toho, že Draca miluje.


	19. Kapitola 19

Harry držel hlavu dole, když vystoupil z vlaku. Zimní prázdniny v Doupěti byly ohromné a všichni členové velké, veselé, hlučné Weasleyovic rodiny ho neustále zaměstnávali. Pan Weasley si s ním povídal o mudlovských spotřebičích, paní Weasleyová si dělala starosti s jeho nedostatečným stravováním, Ginny, Ron a dvojčata s ním hráli famfrpál a Charlie, Bill a Percy s ním probírali povolání a jeho budoucnost.

Chtěl, aby volno nikdy neskončilo. Nebyl připravený na brzké vstávání, chození na hodiny, dělání úkolů na poslední chvíli... a rozhodně nebyl připravený na vídání jistého blonďatého Zmijozela. Během posledních dvou týdnů se Harry snažil takovéhle myšlenky do své mysli nevpustit. A teď když volno skončilo, hodlal Malfoye ignorovat, i kdyby to mělo být to poslední, co udělá. Dělal to posledních 7 let, tak proč by teď neměl? A_le pravdou je, _pomyslel si Harry hořce, _že mi ignorování Draca Malfoye nikdy moc nešlo._

Ron mu poplácal rukou po rameni a prohlížel si okolí. „Dobře, že jsme zpátky, ha? Mamka tě pérovala skoro celou dobu, co jsme tam byli!"

Harry se pousmál. „Mně nevadí, když mě někdo péruje."

Ron vzhlédl k někomu za ním a zazubil se. „Tak to jsi šťastlivec, kámo."

Harry ucítil, jak ho zezadu ovinuly paže. „Harry! Rone! Chyběli jste mi, kluci," Hermiona ho pustila a zmáčkla Ronovi paži. Ron se šťastně začervenal a odkašlal si, zatímco se na něho Harry zazubil.

Hermiona se obrátila a se zářivým úsměvem narovnala Harrymu límec. „Úžasně jsem si to s rodiči užila. Jak bylo v Doupěti?"

Ron se na ni usmál. „Bezvadně, ale bývalo by to bylo lepší, kdybys tam byla."

Hermiona se pěkně začervenala. „Notak, pojďme."

Trojice se přidala k davu směřujícímu ke hradu, kde už na ně bude čekat večeře. Celou cestu vytvářeli Ron s Hermionou kolem Harryho ochrannou bariéru, naráželi do něj rameny nebo ho štípali do paže, aby věděl, že jsou nablízku. Harry zauvažoval, jestli jsou si vědomí toho, že to dělají, nebo je to pouze automatická reakce. Nicméně nyní byla jejich „bariéra" o něco víc utěšující a chránící, než byla od Voldemortovy porážky po několik měsíců. Harry věděl, že si pořád ještě dělají starosti kvůli němu a Malfoyovi.

Po onom incidentu v Prasinkách o tom s nimi Harry odmítl mluvit. Hermiona s tím pár dnů otravovala a Ron se s ním pokusil jednou nebo dvakrát promluvit v Doupěti, ale od té doby oba polevili. Harry sám o tom nechtěl ani přemýšlet, natožpak o tom mluvit s ostatními. Zjistil, že tuhle věc bude nejlepší nechat být, jestli se mu má někdy podařit se přes Malfoye přenést. A on se přes Malfoye PŘENESE. Harry vzdychl. Nakonec.

„U Merlina, umírám hlady. Doufám, že mají kuře," poznamenal Ron, když vešli do Velké síně.

Harry se zasmál. „Samozřejmě, vždycky chceš kuře," dobíral si ho a na oplátku obdržel rozpustilé šťouchnutí. Hermiona ho chytila za paži a kráčeli ke svým místům. Harryho žaludek zaburácel a on shlédl. „Kuře vlastně zrovna teď nezní tak špatně," prohodil.

Hermiona se zakřenila a protočila oči. „Kluci." Usadili se a sledovali, jak se jídlo zhmotnilo před jejich talíři.

„Čau, Harry!" zamával na něho Blaise a posadil se vedle Hermiony. „Jaký byly prázdniny?"

Než Harry odpověděl, polknul poměrně obrovské sousto šťouchaných brambor. „Bezva, Blaise. A tvoje?"

Druhý chlapec si začal na talíř kupit jídlo. „Stejně. Byl jsem s matkou v Itálii. Řeknu ti, bylo tam tolik sexy holek. Aha počkat, tobě se holky nelíbí! Škoda," popichoval Blaise.

Harry se nevesele usmál. „Kdo ví, Blaise, třeba se mi líbí obojí."

Blaise se zasmál a ukázal vidličkou na něco za Harrym. „Chytrá připomínka. Hej, Draco! Tvůj kluk je podobojí! Jak se ti to líbí?"

Harrymu zamrzly vnitřnosti. Bez přemýšlení se obrátil tváří k chlapci za ním. Malfoyova ruka visela ve vzduchu nad Harryho ramenem. „Harry-" začal blonďák, ale Harry se okamžitě obrátil zase zpátky. Blaise mezi nimi zmateně přeběhl pohledem.

„Nejsem jeho kluk," zamumlal Harry. „Omluvte mě." Celý stůl 8. ročníku byl potichu, když vstal ze svého místa a rázně odkráčel.

„Jenom si poslechni-" rozlehl se Malfoyův hlas Velkou síní a odstartoval mezi studenty vlnu šepotání. Harry přešel do běhu směrem ke dveřím. Venku hlasitě zaklel a rozmáchl se pěstí proti kamenné zdi. Kurva. Zazíral na krvácející klouby a snažil se znecitlivět svou mysl. Zapomněl na to, že s Malfoyem bude muset trávit všechen svůj čas, jelikož je ten blonďatej parchant jeho manžel, otec jeho panenky a to všechno. _Prostě štěstí_, pomyslel si hořce a nakopl zeď. _Jak mám ignorovat někoho, kdo je pořád poblíž?_

Zaslechl za sebou kvapné kroky. „Harry!" Pomalu se obrátil, ale byli to jenom Ron s Hermionou. Harry v hrudi ucítil drobné bodnutí zklamání. Ne že by snad _chtěl_, aby za ním Malfoy běžel – nechtěl – ale...

„Ani se nepokusil," zašeptal slabě a znovu se obrátil tváří ke zdi.

„Ach, Harry," ovinula kolem něj Hermiona paže.

Ron mu položil na rameno utěšující ruku. „Tys ho nenechal, kámo. Když jsme odešli, vypadal, že bude brečet." Harry dál zíral do zdi.

Hermiona mu položila hlavu na druhé rameno. „Alespoň si s ním promluv, Harry. Myslím, že bys měl."

„Ne, takhle je to lepší."

Naklonila hlavu. „Ale jste manželé a máš s ním miminko!" Harry ji zpražil pohledem. „Dobře, dobře, ale musíš s ním kvůli tomuhle úkolu trávit spoustu času. Je lepší, když dokážete komunikovat," poopravila se.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a zamířil ke zmijozelské ložnici. „Půjdu si lehnout brzy." Jeho kamarádi pomalou přikývli a dívali se za ním, jak odchází.

„Jen... Jen o tom popřemýšlej, dobře?"zavolala za ním Hermiona.

O několik hodin později seděl Harry na své posteli se zataženými závěsy a pohrával si s Rebečinými prstíky. Snape si ji během prázdnin nechal a zjevně to pro něj byla náročná zkouška. Když si ji Harry přišel vyzvednout, muž na něho zavrčel a vrazil mu panenku do náruče, jako kdyby to byla nějaká toxická substance. „Vezměte si tu malou zrůdu, Pottere, nemůžu ji vystát!" řekl pohrdavě, než zabouchl dveře svých komnat Harrymu před nosem. Harry panenku roztržitě pošimral. „Hodná Becca, doufám, že jsi tomu protivnýmu parchantovi dělala ze života peklo." Rozněžněně zavrkal a usmál se, když se při jeho doteku zachichotala.

„Harry...?" Zpoza závěsu zavolal váhavý hlas.

Povzdechl si. „Ano, Blaise?"

Druhý chlapec závěs odtáhl a přisedl si k němu na postel. „Nechceš mi vysvětlit, co se stalo?" zeptal se a vyškubl Rebeccu z Harryho sevření.

Harry se vrtal v prostěradle. „Ani ne. Copak ti to Malfoy neřekl?"  
Blaise zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, ten mi o tom nepoví."

Harry vzdychl a shrnul si vlasy dozadu. „No, řekl něco urážlivýho a já už to nechci dál trpět. Řekl bych, že jsme skončili."

„Ale není on urážlivej vždycky?" zeptal se Blaise a zvídavě mu zahleděl do očí.

Harry odvrátil pohled. „Jo, ale... Tohle zasáhlo hřebíček přímo na hlavičku."

Blaise při tom výrazu trhnul hlavou vzhůru. „Cože?"

Harry vzdychl. „Chci říct... ugh, je to složitý."

Blaise po něm střelil oním ustaraným pohledem, jaký mu vždycky věnovala Hermiona. „No, ať je to cokoliv, potřebujete si o tom vy dva promluvit. Draco akorát bloumal celou noc po společenské místnosti, psal do deníku a podobný kraviny. Udělal jsi z něho láskou soužený štěně. Nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby začal poslouchat smutný mudlovský songy."

Harry si při tom pomyšlení odfrknul. „Jo, jasně. Ale nebudu s ním o tom mluvit. Malfoy a já jsme... nehodíme se k sobě. Musíme jeden druhýho nechat jít."

Blaise ho poplácal po rameni a zvedl se ze svého místa na posteli. „Prostě... Nezamykej v sobě svoje city, Harry. Já vím, že to děláš. Vážně popřemýšlej o tom, co cítíš. Uvidíš, že se pleteš," řekl mírně, než se obrátil a opustil místnost.

Harry si povzdechl a obrátil pozornost zpátky k Rebecce. „Kéž bych mohl," pošeptal panence a nechal ji usnout ve své náruči. Opatrně ji položil na postel a opřel se zády o polštář. Možná má Blaise pravdu. Není zdravé zadržovat všechny ty pocity uvnitř. Zavřel oči a dovolil myšlenkám, aby jím volně protékaly. Představil si Malfoyovy blonďaté vlasy, jak mu mírně zrůžoví tváře, když se cítí trapně, to jak se mu rozzáří oči, když se usměje. Pomyslel na kousavé poznámky, na to zdvižené obočí, když si Harry nevěděl rady s lektvary, na ten úšklebek, když měl pravdu on a ne Harry. Viděl Malfoyovo trucování, když ho Harry políbil na nos, skoro ho mohl slyšet se smát a říkat, „Namouduši, Pottere, ty jsi takovej Nebelvír."

Harry neochotně dovolil své mysli, aby se otevřela víc dokořán, zpátky do oné noci v Prasinkách. Vybavil si utrpení v Malfoyově obličeji, když si ho Smith dobíral, slzy kanoucí po jeho tváři. Jak Harryho bolelo srdce, když takhle Malfoye viděl. Vybavil si, jak vykřičel svou lásku ke Zmijozelovi tak, aby to každý slyšel. Viděl blýskající šeď Malfoyových očí, když Harrymu nadával. Znovu ucítil, jak jím proudí odmítnutí, bolest a vztek a slyšel naprosté ticho hospody. Viděl to uvědomění, ten zničený výraz, když se Harry obrátil k odchodu. Vzpomněl si, jak ho Malfoův třesoucí se hlas zavolal křestním jménem. Harry ostře nabral dech snaže se ovládnout svoje emoce. Zatnul čelist a silou vůle se pokoušel zahnat vlhkost z očí. Tohle byl špatný nápad; takhle se přes Malfoye nepřenese. Zalezl si pod přikrývku, pevně zavřel oči a zoufale se snažil vzpomínky zase zarazit, ale když se propadal do hlubin spánku, cítil, jak mu po obličeji stékají horké slzy.

Následujícím týdnem prošel Harry docela rozpačitě. Rozpačitě se probudil vedle svého bývalého, rozpačitě šel na vyučování se svým bývalým, rozpačitě jedl společně se svým bývalým, rozpačitě pečoval o Rebeccu se svým bývalým... a momentálně vedle svého bývalého rozpačitě seděl ve společenské místnosti, spolu s Blaisem, Nottem a Pansy. Bylo to vážně docela nefér. Malfoy seděl k Harrymu zády a psal do deníku, o kterém se zmínil Blaise. _Zajímalo by mě, jestli píše své matce._ Harryho píchlo v hrudi. Ne, s tím se Malfoy nejspíš vůbec neobtěžuje. Řekl, že je to příliš hloupé a sentimentální, a předtím, když byli spolu, to udělal jenom proto, aby Harryho uchlácholil. Ale teď, když už nebyli...

Blaise mu zamával rukou před obličejem. „Hej, Země volá Harryho! Kdo myslíš, že vyhraje, Havraspár nebo Mrzimor?"

Harry na něho zamrkal. „Vyhraje co?"

„Famfrpál samozřejmě!" smál se mu Blaise. Harry pokrčil rameny. Letos se o bradavický famfrpál tolik nezajímal, protože se neucházel o místo v týmu. Když začal v prvním ročníku hrát, byl to jeho splněný sen. Chtěl dát mladším studentům šanci, aby si taky splnili svůj sen.

Nott si odfrknul. „Ne všechno se točí kolem famfrpálu." Harry na něj zvedl obočí a Blaise zalapal po dechu. „Odvolej to!" Nott se zasmál a odmítl, aby si od druhého chlapce vysloužil žertovné žduchnutí.

Harry se na oba zakřenil a pak si všiml, že se Pansy přišoupla blíž k Malfoyovi. Pár minut se tiše bavili, než Pansy vstala a oznámila, „Notak, kluci, je pozdě. Jdeme." Hoši se od Pansy oddělili cestou do ložnice a připravovali se ke spánku vrhajíce po sobě mírně napjaté pohledy. Jelikož se spolu Harry a Malfoy nebavili, byly konverzace obvykle rozdělené. Harry vklouzl do postele a urovnal Rebeccu vedle svého polštáře, než si lehl a zavřel oči. Nedíval se, jak si Malfoy vlezl do postele vedle něj.

Byly 2 hodiny ráno a Harry byl pořád ještě vzhůru svíraje a rozevíraje ruku, která ležela nejblíž k Malfoyově. Vedle něho se ozvalo nečekané zašustění závěsu. Váhavě se posadil a roztáhl ho.

„Haló?" Zašeptal do tmy. „Blaise?"

Z ničeho nic mu do očí svítilo světlo. Pansy na něho mířila svou hůlkou, které zářila špička. „Vylez sem za mnou, Pottere," zašeptala.

Zamžoural na ni. „Teď?"

Podívala se po Malfoyovi, který vypadal, že stále spí. „Ano, potřebuju s tebou, ehm, mluvit. U mě v pokoji." Harry spojil obočí, ale neodpověděl, vylezl z vyhřáté postele a zašklebil se nad chladným vzduchem. Zachvěl se. Pansy protočila oči a přehodila přes něho svůj plášť. „Jdeme."

Jakmile dorazili do její ložnice, ukázala na postel. „Zalez tam."

Zaksichtil se. „Cože, proč?"

Podrážděně si povzdechla. „Nevyjíždím po tobě, Pottere, prostě pojď sem." Než se posadil, věnoval jí nedůvěřivý pohled. Připojila se k němu, zatáhla závěs a zašeptala tlumicí kouzlo, aby neprobudili její spolubydlící.

„Oukej, o co jde?" zeptal se Harry, který by se rád vrátil do své vlastní postele. V dívčí ložnici bylo dokonce ještě větší chladno. Vytáhla malý zápisník a podala mu ho. S údivem na něho pohlédl. Malfoyův deník?

Pansy vycítila jeho zmatenost a kývla. „Ano, je Dracův. Je v něm pár věcí, který si potřebuješ přečíst."

Harry ho odsunul pryč. „Já... Já nechci. Jsou to jeho soukromý věci. On nechce, abych to četl."

Pansy si odfrkla. „Jo, a stejnětak nechtěl, abych mu ho ukradla z jeho kufru, ale to mě nezastavilo, že? Hele," řekla, když zaznamenala Harryho pochybovačný výraz, „Draco neví, jak vyjádřit svoje pocity, Pottere. Ne nahlas. Potřebuješ vědět, co se v té jeho pomatené hlavě děje, a jestli s ním nehodláš mluvit, tak musíš udělat tohle. Prostě... Jenom si to přečti. Prosím."

Harry vzhlédl k jejím prosebným očím pokoušeje se v nich najít stopu klamu. Odrážely se v nich pouze starost a obava. Vzdychl. „Oukej," řekl pomalu a natáhl se pro knihu.

Pansy se usmála a sevřela ho v objetí. Harry jí překvapeně sevření oplatil. „Já se prostě nemůžu dívat, jak se trápí," zašeptala, „A ty jedinej to můžeš zastavit."

Harry odešel z Pansyiny ložnice a zamířil do prázdné společenské místnosti chvěje se, když si zabral křeslo u krbu. Měl Pansyin plášť, ale v zimě bylo ve sklepení pořád tak zatraceně chladno. Pohlédl dolů na knihu na svém klíně. Tohle jsou Malfoyovy soukromé myšlenky. Myšlenky, které si Harry pravděpodobně neměl nikdy přečíst. Harry si povzdechl a unaveně si zamnul čelo, zdráhaje se deník otevřít. Co když se tam píše něco, co nechce vědět? Co když už na něm Malfoyovi vůbec nezáleží? Harry se zatřásl. Nechtělo se mu do toho. Tohle bylo špatné. Už už se chystal vstát a vrátit Malfoyův deník zpátky, ale jeho mozek opanovala neodbytná myšlenka. _Přečti si ho, jinak se to nikdy nedozvíš._

Měla pravdu. Potřebuje vědět, jinak nebude mít nikdy klid. Harry vzdychl, vzdávaje se. Otevřel obálku a nalistoval první stranu.


	20. Kapitola 20

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, než sjel pohledem na obávanou stránku. Zmuchlaný pergamen s prvním zápisem nedržel v deníku napevno; namísto toho byl volně zastrčený za vnitřkem obálky. Nervózně si pohrával s okraji rozedřeného listu. Malfoy se na tohle musel dívat často, aby se to mohlo takhle ošoupat. Harry si zkousl ret a zavřel oči, než je pomalu otevřel, aby rozluštil první slova zápisu. Zalapal po dechu.

„On mi napsal?" zašeptal nevěřícně a zíral na Malfoyův bezchybný rukopis. Dopis nesl datum toho dne, kdy šli do Prasinek. Prohlédl si ho s neuspěchaným zájmem. Byl sarkastický a duchaplný, ale přitom milý a bezstarostný. Celý Malfoy. Harry v nevíře četl znovu a znovu každé slovo. Přejel prsty po podpisu.

_S láskou_

_DM_

S láskou? Harry na to slovo pár minut zíral. _Co tohle znamená? Vážně mě Malfoy miloval?_ Zavrtěl hlavou. Je to běžný způsob, jak zakončit dopis, tak proč kvůli tomu vyvádí? S rostoucím zájmem obrátil na další stranu. Byl to další dopis se stejným datem.

_Harry,_

_jsem tak blbej! Proč jsem musel otevřít tu svou velkou pusu a říct ty strašný věci, co jsem řekl? Měl jsi pravdu, věděl jsem, jak moc tě ty slova raní; použil jsem je strategicky, protože jsem to věděl. Protože jsem zasraně nechutnej parchant. Je mým odporným zvykem odstrkovat lidi, odhánět je, když se cítím zranitelně. Tebe jsem neměl odehnat, Harry. V momentu, kdy jsem to řekl, jsem si přál, abych to mohl vzít zpět. Přál bych si vzít zpátky všechny odporný věci, co jsem kdy řekl, ale tahle byla to nejhorší-_

Část inkoustu byla rozmazaná a zastřela následujících pár řádků. Harry si uvědomil, že jsou to kaňky od slz.

_Omlouvám se, Harry. Tolik se omlouvám. Prosím odpusť mi._

_S láskou_

_DM_

Harry opatrně obrátil tenké poničené stránky a pomalu se pročítal zbytkem zápisů.

_**20. prosince**_

_Harry,_

_asi je vážně po všem. Ty a já, myslím._

_Včera jsi odjel na prázdniny k Weasleyovým. Pokusil jsem se s tebou promluvit, než jsi šel na vlak, ale neposlouchal jsi mě. Chápu to, a neviním tě. Já si tě nezasloužím, tvou pozornost ani tvou lásku. Věděl jsem to od začátku. Ale pořád to pekelně bolí, muset tady sedět a vědět, že jsem to zpackal. Že jsem to všechno měl a prostě to nechal všechno uletět. Dřív, když jsi se na mě usmál, tříštilo mi to srdce. Teď se tříští, protože už to neděláš._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**23. prosince**_

_Harry,_

_následující dva týdny budu trávit Vánoce v Bradavicích. Nemám tu moc velkou společnost, Pansy jela domů a Blaise odjel do Itálie se svou mámou. I když vím, že bys mě akorát dál ignoroval, tak bych si přál, abys tady byl. Prostě jen abych tě mohl vídat._

_Zkusil jsem ti poslat sovu, ale odpověď nikdy nepřišla. Pochybuju, že ses na to vůbec koukl. Vím, že bych to měl prostě přestat zkoušet, ale nedokážu se k tomu přinutit. Jsem teď osamělej, ale asi to bude ještě osamělejší, až se vrátíš zpátky._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**25. prosince**_

_Veselé Vánoce, Harry._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**30. prosince**_

_Harry,_

_píšu teď své matce každej den. Začíná to být docela nezdravá posedlost, psát lidem, kteří moje dopisy nikdy nedostanou. Je to skličující, ale opravdu mi to poskytuje útěchu. Měl jsi pravdu. Dokážu si představit, jak matka můj dopis obdrží a čte si ho při svém odpoledním šálku čaje. Představuju si, jak se se mnou směje, jak se mnou soucítí, jak je se mnou propojená. Když jí píšu, mám pocit, jako by byla tady se mnou. Je to asi taky důvod, proč pořád ještě píšu tobě. Nechme mě přestírat, že je dostaneš a hned potom se ke mně vrátíš. Že všechno bude v pohodě a ty se objevíš po mým boku a budeš se smát tomu, jak jsem směšnej a dramatickej a líbat mě za to na nos. Dal bych všechno za to, abys to zase udělal._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**1. ledna**_

_Harry,_

_pořád vychází články o tom, co se stalo v Prasinkách. Viděl jsem jeden, kterej ukazoval tebe, jak se opíráš Weasleymu o paži a po tváři ti tečou slzy. Zlomilo mi to srdce. Jak se opovažují vysílat tvou bolest do celýho světa, jako by se jednalo o nějakej bezduchej drb? Jako by to nebyl něčí ŽIVOT, na čem se přiživují? Copak nevidí, že se trápíš dost i bez toho, aby tě otravovali? Je ani nezajímá, jak se cítíš, i když jsi do hajzlu Zachránce celýho zatracenýho čarodějnýho světa. Zachránil jsi je před zkurveným největším černokněžníkem všech dob a oni se ti takhle odvděčí. Jsou to nevděčný malý pijavice a mně se z toho vaří krev._

_Včera u večeře se jeden blbej idiot Havraspár snažil být vtipnej. Naplnil mi brašnu urážlivými články a když jsem na něho kvůli tomu nakráčel, akorát se na mě zašklebil – ZAŠKLEBIL se na mě, na Malfoye do prdele práce! - a řekl, že si neuvědomil, že jsi byl dost blbej na to, aby ti záleželo na póvlu, jako jsem já._

_Nemůžu uvěřit, že měla tahle nula drzost tohle o tobě říct! Skoro jsem na něho začal metat všechny nepromíjitelný kletby. Naneštěstí mi v tom zabránil Snapeův zásah. Ale než to udělal, stihl jsem aspoň ošklivý nestvůrný netopýří zaklínadlo. Nebylo tak dobrý jako od Ginny Weasleyové, ale bylo dost dobrý na to, aby mi vysloužilo týdenní trest. Myslím, že to za to stálo. NIKDO tě přede mnou nebude urážet, obzvlášť ne blbej Havraspár. (To byla ironie, co?)_

_Každopádně bych použil kteroukoli z kleteb, které se nepromíjejí, abych tě bránil... Hups, ty bys to pravděpodobně neschvaloval. Ale věz, že i tak bych to udělal._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**2 .ledna**_

_Harry,_

_oslovil jsem tě Harry, když jsi odcházel z Prasinek, ale myslím, že jsi mě neslyšel. Kdyby sis měl tyhle dopisy přečíst, vsadím se, že by ses divil, proč tě tak ještě pořád oslovuju. Chci říct, že než se stalo tohle všechno, naprosto mi vyhovovalo ti říkat Pottere. Bylo to tak pohodlný, tak známý. Líbilo se mi to._

_Ale víš, co jsem si od té doby uvědomil? Být pohodlnej byla chyba. Protože pohodlnej znamená bezpečnej a já jsem se naučil, že to láska není. Je to ta nejděsivější zatracená věc, co jsem kdy poznal a bál jsem se jí. Ale už se jí nebojím. To, že jsme jeden druhého oslovovali příjmením, nás udržovalo v jedné stejné fázi naší minulosti, fázi, kde jsme kdysi jeden druhého nesnášeli, kde jsme kdysi ta jména říkali se zlobou a ne s náklonností. Kde jsme je užívali jako nástroje k tomu, abychom jeden druhému ublížili._

_Nemohl jsem to už dál dělat, Harry; už jsem ti nemohl ubližovat víc, než se mi to už povedlo. Nemůžu o tobě mluvit jako o Potterovi, protože mi to připomíná dobu, kdy jsem pro tebe nebyl ničím víc než nepříjemností. Je to docela ironie, protože přesně tím pro tebe teď opět jsem. Měl jsem ti říkat Harry v okamžiku, kdy jsi byl můj. Možná by to bývalo bylo jinak._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**4. ledna**_

_Harry,_

_zimní prázdniny skončily a ty jsi zpátky. Šel jsem pozdě na večeři snaže se sebrat odvahu k tomu, abych sešel dolů a pokusil se s tebou znovu promluvit. Ale když jsem to udělal, utekl jsi pryč, jako bych byl prašivej. A tehdy jsem si to uvědomil, Harry, když jsem viděl ten výraz v tvým obličeji. Tehdy jsem si uvědomil, že už za tebou nemůžu běhat ani o minutu déle. Očividně sis to nepřál. Chápu to. Zkusím se s tebou přestat pokoušet mluvit._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**5. ledna**_

_Harry,_

_Blaise tě viděl při večeři utíkat a zeptal se mě na to. Nemohl jsem mu to říct. Je můj nejlepší přítel, ale nemohl jsem. Vím, že by mi akorát řekl, že jsem byl blbej, když jsem řekl to, co jsem řekl. Řekl by mi, že jsem se mohl víc snažit. Že tě musím najít a přinutit tě mě vyslechnout a pochopit. Ale to neudělám, Harry. Stojím si za tím, co jsem řekl dřív. Přestanu, protože je vhodnější, abys na mě prostě zapomněl. Zasloužíš si lepší._

_Pansy s tím na mě taky vyrukovala. Odmítl jsem jí o tom říct, ale je ve své snaze pomoct mi velice neodbytná. Ale řekl jsem jí o tom, jak ti píšu. Ona si myslí, že bych ti je měl poslat. Řekl jsem jí, že to bych nemohl. Tak jako tak by sis je nejspíš stejně nepřečetl a rozcupovalo by to všechnu důstojnost, která mi ještě zbyla. Když už nic jinýho, mám pořád svou Malfoyovskou hrdost. A býval jsem s ní dokonale spokojenej, ale teď jí pohrdám. Přál bych si, aby mi na ní tolik nezáleželo, ale je to má zmijozelská přirozenost cenit si své hrdosti. Přál bych si být víc jako ty._

_Beru zpět všechno negativní, co jsem kdy o vás Nebelvírech řekl. Aspoň jste dost smělí na to, abyste za sebe nechali jednat svá srdce. Já jsem statečnej jen na to, abych to svoje nechal psát._

_S láskou_

_DM_

_**7. ledna**_

_Harry,_

_těch posledních pár dní bylo peklo na zemi. Nevím, jak to děláš, ale dokázal jsi mě naprosto nebrat na vědomí, i když jsi se mnou současně trávil každičkou minutu. Kdybys nebyl tak dobrej v ignorování mě, vyjádřil bych ti svoje uznání za to, že mě ignoruješ tak důkladně. Ale pak by to asi poněkud pozbylo smysl, že?_

_Doufám, že za to, co se stalo, nemusíš snášet tolik sraček jako já. Pochybuju, jelikož jsi všeobecně docela oblíbenej, ale nikdy nevíš. Teď když skončily prázdniny, už to není jenom ten usmrkanej havraspárskej páťák, kdo se mi opovažuje vysmívat. Jsou to všichni. Lidé, kteří mě před tím incidentem tak tak tolerovali, na mě teď plivou, stejně jako to dělávali těsně po válce, a užívají si toho, že teď mají zase důvod._

_Vlastně mi to nevadí tak moc, jak jsem si myslel, že mi to bude vadit. Jistě, je ubíjející se s tím potýkat, ale za to všechno mi to připadá jako velice mírnej trest. Asi se snažím říct, že si to zasloužím. Nelituju se, vážně, nelituju. Skutečně věřím, že za všechno zlo, co jsem v životě napáchal, ty příšerný věci, co jsem udělal, než jsem změnil strany, to, jak jsem s lidmi zacházel jako se svými podřízenými a neaktuálněji to, co jsem provedl tobě, že ano, všechno si to zasloužím._

_A není to tak špatný, když mě všichni nenávidí. No, nebylo by to tak špatný, kdyby to byli všichni KROMĚ tebe. _

_Ale o to jde. Nenávidí mě VŠICHNI. Včetně tebe. Vzpomínám si, žes mi jednou řekl, že bys mě nemohl nikdy nenávidět. Nevěřil jsem tomu tehdy a nevěřím tomu teď. Ty už si pravděpodobně ani nevybavuješ, že jsi to řekl. Ale i kdyby ano, vsadím se, že bys toho litoval._

_S láskou_

_DM_

To má vážně sám k sobě tak málo úcty? Vážně se k němu lidé tak chovají? Harry ucítil, jak mu po tváři stékají slzy. Sotva přes ně dokázal rozluštit slova posledního zápisu.

_**9. ledna**_

_Harry,_

_pamatuješ, jak jsi řekl, že mě miluješ? Já vím, že už ne, ale já jsem tě taky miloval. Pořád ještě tě miluju a nejspíš vždycky budu. Chtěl jsem jen, abys to věděl._

_S láskou_

_DM_

Harry s žuchnutím upustil knihu na podlahu a klesl, aby utlumil svoje vzlyky polštářem z pohovky. Malfoy – Draco – jemu vážně, opravdově na Harrym záleželí. A je mu ošklivě ubližováno. V těch dopisech nebyla ani stopa po vzteku, ani stopa po pohrdání či namyšlenosti. Harry se cítil, jako by si právě přečetl obsah Dracova srdce. Drahnou chvíli brečel do polštáře. Plakal kvůli Dracovi, kvůli jeho chybám a jeho ztrátám, kvůli jeho zármutku a jeho osamělosti. Plakal kvůli sobě, že byl tak slepý, tak hloupý, tak neodpouštějící. Kvůli tomu, že nikoho neposlouchal. Plakal kvůli jejich roztříštěnému vztahu, tolik naplněnému nedorozuměními a zármutkem.

Po nějaké době se Harry v křesle posadil a setřel slzy. Zíral na pohasínající oheň, vidění stále ještě rozmazané od slz. Měl by za Dracem jít a konfrontovat ho? Kdyby to udělal, dožadoval by se prominutí, nebo by o něho žadonil? Pokusil by se s ním dát zase dohromady, nebo by prostě na všechno zapomněl a šel dál? Měl by si o tom, co udělat, promluvit se svými přáteli, nebo by měl prostě jít a udělat to? A co by vlastně měl udělat? Harryho myšlenky byly v chaosu, v oparu způsobeném pláčem. Zatřásl hlavou ve snaze si je urovnat. Zvedaje knihu z podlahy vstal ze křesla a zamířil zpátky do chlapecké ložnice. Položil deník na Dracův kufr a otočil se tváří k posteli.

Draco poklidně spal s tváří tak uvolněnou a bezstarostnou, jak to Harry neviděl už týdny. Předklonil se, zlehka se dotkl chlapcovy tváře a nechal po něm klouzat svoje oči, dovoluje si při tom pocítit každičké bodnutí citu. Harry se prudce nadechl a pomalu vydechl, nikdy nespouštěje oči ze spícího Draca, zatímco vklouzl do postele vedle něj, opatrně, aby nepřimáčkl Rebeccu. Ještě jednou se po Dracovi podíval, než se znovu propadl do spánku.

Skoro za úsvitu Harryho probudily tiché zvuky ozývající se vedle něho. Nechal oči zavřené a ležel velice klidně. „Harry," byl to Dracův hlas. „Harry," zašeptal znovu téměř neslyšně, než ho chytil za ruku a rychle, jemně ji stiskl. Pak Dracova ruka vyklouzla pryč a Harry zaslechl šustění přikrývek, jak se od něho odvrátil. Měl v ruce pocit prázdnoty, ale v srdci ještě mnohem větší. _Očividně trpí,_ pomyslel si naslouchaje, jak se Dracovo dýchání zpomalilo, když usnul. _Ale taky řekl, že by bylo nejlepší, kdybych to překonal. A bylo by to lepší. Že ano?_ Harry se kousl do rtu a obrátil se, aby se podíval na Draca. _Co budu dělat? Řekni, co mám udělat._

Když na to pomyslel, Dracova ruka vystřelila a znovu uchvátila tu Harryho. Harry v šoku zíral na jejich spojené ruce. „Draco?" zašeptal, „Jsi vzhůru?" Jedinou odpovědí mu byl zvuk Dracova pravidelného dýchání. Harry se zase zadíval na jejich ruce.

„Tě miluju," zamumlal Draco ze spaní a přitulil se k němu blíž, „Harry..."

Harrymu se sevřelo srdce a ucítil, jak se mu v očích znovu formují slzy. Tohle nemůže dělat. Nemůže tohle dělat Dracovi ani sobě, už ne. Harry shlédl na spícího blonďáka, než se znovu položil a zavřel oči nechávaje slzy bezhlesně stékat po své tváři. Věděl, co je třeba udělat.


	21. Kapitola 21

Následující ráno se Harry probudil v prázdné posteli. Zmatený a rozespalý si protřel oči. Kde jsou Draco a Becca? Obvykle byl vzhůru dřív, než druhý chlapec, a starat se ráno o Rebeccu byla jeho práce. Pravda, strávil drahnou část noci tím, že si mohl vyplakat oči, ale stejně. Doufal, že si s Dracem promluví, než se na den vypaří. Vykoukl zpoza závěsu, aby zjistil, že je ložnice prázdná. _To je prostě zatraceně výborný. _Rychle se oblékl a drapnul z podlahy svoji brašnu. Oči mu padly i na Dracův deník a sebral ho taky.

Proběhl společenskou místností a proskočil dírou v portrétu do chodby, jen aby se hlavou srazil s jiným studentem. „Au!" třel si čelo.

„Dívej se, kam – ou, Harry! Ty jsi vzhůru!" Blaise k němu vzhlédl a rovněž si masíroval čelo. „Prošvihl jsi několik prvních hodin, právě jsem tě šel vzbudit a dát ti Beccu," napřáhl k Harrymu panenku.

Harry na něj zamrkal a vzal si ji z jeho čekajících paží. „Cože? Proč jste mě nevzbudili předtím?"

„Zkusili jsme to, ale byl jsi tuhej! Tak jsme tě omluvili u profesorů a řekli jsme, že je ti špatně." Blaise se podíval po deníku v Harryho ruce a zvedl jedno obočí. „Není to...?"

„Jo," odpověděl chvatně Harry, „Když už mluvíme o Dracovi, kdepak je?"

Blaise zvedl druhé obočí, když Harry pronesl Dracovo křestní jméno, a pokrčil rameny. „Touhle dobou nejspíš na hodině. Neměl bys zamířit na Kouzelnické formule?"

Harry mávl rukou. „Jo, jo, to může počkat. Potřebuju s ním mluvit." Dal se do běhu směrem k učebně lektvarů.

Blaise zapištěl a vydal se za ním. „Óó, tohle by mohlo stát za to!"

Harry prosprintoval chodbou, vpadl do třídy a hlasitým třísknutím přerušil jednu z Křiklanových přednášek. Celá třída ztichla a zahleděla se na něho. Harry postřehl, jak Draco obrátil zrak dolů na stůl a přestírá, že je uchvácen smítkem prachu. „Harry?" zacivěl na něho Křiklan od katedry a zamračil se. „Copak to tu děláš?" Harry, stále ještě bez dechu od běhu, na něho prázdně zíral.

Blaise mu zaklepal na rameno. „Tohle sis tak úplně nepromyslel, co?" zašeptal.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, stále ještě ztěžka oddechuje. „Můj plán sahal jen do chvíle, kdy se sem dostanu. Co potom, to přesně nevím."

Blaise si odfrknul a jemně ho vstrčil do místnosti. „Typický."

Harry nabral dech a odkašlal si. „Omlouvám se, pane, ale potřebuju ho na moment vytáhnout z hodiny," řekl a kývl směrem k Dracovi. Pohled druhého chlapce zůstal celou dobu zatvrzele přilepený ke stolu, zatímco je celá třída dychtivě sledovala.

Křiklan se zamračil ještě trochu víc. „Promiň, ale k čemu pana Malfoye potřebuješ?"

Harry se pokusil vypadat děsivě, ale věděl, že je to snaha směšně marná. Stojí tady, narušuje hodinu se zmačkaným školním hábitem, rozčepýřenými vlasy, chichotajícím se Blaisem a panenkou v náruči. Neděsil nikoho. Zadíval se na podlahu. „To nic, pane. Prostě zase půjdu." Vydal se ke dveřím; dychtící po úniku z téhle trapné situace, do které se sám uvedl.

„Není tohle moje?" ozval se nejistý hlas. Harry se obrátil a zjistil, že Draco zírá na deník, který ještě stále svíral v ruce.

Harry docela zapomněl na trapné situace a odcházení. „Ano."

Na okamžik vypadal Draco šokovaně, a pak podrážděně. „Proč ho-?"

Harry mu skočil do řeči. „Záleží ti pořád na mně?"

Na zlomek sekundy vypadal Draco nejistě, ale jeho opovržlivá Malfoyovská maska se vrátila na své místo stejně rychle, jako z něho zmizela. „To, co mezi námi bylo, skončilo, Pottere. Necítím nic." Ušklíbl se, očima ne tak docela potkávaje ty Harryho.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. „Řekni pravdu. Četl jsem tu knihu, víš, ale chci to slyšet od tebe."

Dracova bledá pokožka ještě o pár odstínů zbledla. Vztekle na Harryho zavrčel a oči mu naštvaně zablýskaly. „Neměl jsi žádný právo-"

„Nech toho! Mám na to plný právo a ty to víš! Ty bys mi to neřekl, tak co jinýho jsem měl dělat? Prostě to přiznej, pořád ještě ti na mně záleží stejně, jako mně záleží na tobě!" zakřičel Harry.

Dracova maska mu v okamžiku sklouzla z tváře. Jeho výraz byl výrazem otevřené nejistoty. „Tobě... na mně pořád záleží?" zeptal se a hlas měl netypicky tichý.

Harry zavřel oči a nevesele se zasmál. „Ty mě nikdy neposloucháš, co? Samozřejmě, že ano, ty pitomečku. Jedna blbá poznámka mě nepřiměje přestat."

Draco obrátil zrak k podlaze. „Ale přiměla tě mě opustit," zašeptal a nohou vykresloval do betonu vzorce. Harry kráčel, dokud nestál přímo před ním.

„A v tom jsem udělal chybu. Byla to moje chyba, byl jsem tvrdohlavej a naštvanej. Kdybych býval věděl, jak moc ti ubližuju, tak bych nikdy-"

Draco ho chytil za slovo. „Ne, byla to moje chyba. Nikdy jsem neměl nic takovýho říct, bylo to krutý a zlomyslný a ty máš plný právo mě za to nesnášet. Věděl jsem, co dělám, takže to nebyla nehoda. Nechápu, proč nejdeš pryč," řekl tiše směrem ke svým nohám.

Harry jemně uchopil Draca za ruku. „Může za to ta šílená věc, určitě jsi o ní slyšel. Nutí mě dělat bizarní věci jako opisovat tvoje poznámky z lektvarů, když se nedíváš, a líbat tě na nos a chytat tě za ruku uprostřed noci. Jako bránit tě v nacpané hospodě a selhat, jako ignorovat tě a selhat, jako pokoušet se přes to přenést a selhat. Jako krást ti deník a přerušit hodinu a učit se ti odpustit každičkou chybu." Harry naklonil Dracovu tvář vzhůru, aby se mu podíval do očí.

„Říká se jí láska, Draco."

Dracův spodní ret se zachvěl, když zaslechl svoje křestní jméno, udělal krok dopředu a ovinul paže kolem Harryho, tvář mu při tom zabořil do krku. Harry zavřel oči, položil se do objetí a vtiskl nos do jemných blond vlasů. Úleva a radost do něho udeřily jako cihlová zeď.

„Omlouvám se, tolik se omlouvám..." Draco se odmlčel, vzhlédl a hluboce se mu zahleděl do očí. „Já tě miluju, Harry," zašeptal.

„Ššš, já vím, já vím, je to v pohodě. Taky tě miluju, Draco."

Draco si spokojeně povzdechl a několik okamžiků jeden druhého drželi, aniž by cokoli řekli. Popotáhl. „Harry?"

„Hm?"

„Zabiju tě za to, že jsi mě nechal se dojmout před obecenstvem."

Harry se zasmál a rozhlédl se po studentech okolo, kteří nestydatě sledovali jejich představení. „Pokud to uděláš s láskou."

* * *

Pár dní potom kolem sebe našlapovali opatrně, ale jak týdny ubíhaly, začal být Draco pozvolna provokativnější a Harry laškovnější. Harry věděl, že s každým uplynulým dnem je do Zmijozela zamilovaný víc a víc. To mohli vidět všichni. Hermiona se na něho šťastně usmívala, Ron ho povzbudivě poplácával po rameni a Blaise, Dean a Seamus po něm vrhali šibalské pohledy. Dokonce i Snape si toho všiml, soudě podle několika úkolů navíc a zničujících pohledů. Až na Snapea se k Dracovi kvůli tomu lidé chovali s větší úctou.

O pozdním jarním odpoledni ležel Harry ve své posteli v Nebelvírské věži a s pobavením sledoval, jak Draco zase jednou zápasí s Rebečinou plenkou. „Pořád nedokážu pochopit, jak ti to po všech těch měsících ještě může dělat problémy," řekl s úsměvem a obdržel za svůj komentář polštář do obličeje.

„Nojo, každej nemůže být Otec roku tak jako ty, že ano?" odpověděl Draco sarkasticky a vraštil obočí na malou sponu na plence. „K čemu je sakra tohle?"

Harry se usmál. Byl tak rozkošný, když byl otrávený. „Potřebuješ nějak pomoct?" zeptal se.

Draco obrátil nos trochu nahoru. „Malfoyové nikdy nežádají o výpomoc, Harry! Jsem dokonale schopnej – ha! Vidíš?" Pyšně malou panenku zvedl. Harry se jednou podíval a zahoukal smíchy. Draco se zamračil. „Co? Co je s tím?"

Harry vstal a ovinul kolem blonďáka paže. „Je to obráceně, lásko." Uchechtl se, vzal si Rebeccu z Dracova sevření a položil ji na malý přebalovací pult.

Draco líbezně sešpulil rty. „Do háje s tím, myslel jsem, že tentokrát to mám!" Harry se znovu zasmál a políbil ho na nos, než s nadšením polapil jeho rty. Draco odpověděl stejně dychtivě a polibek se změnil v mnohem vášnivější. Harry měl ruku v půli cesty po Dracově košili, když se blonďák odtáhl a lapal po dechu. „Chceš-?"

Harry vykulil oči, ale pomalu kývl. Draco na něho trpělivě čekal a vždycky nechal na Harrym, aby rozhodl, kdy udělat další krok. „Ano já – já myslím, že ano," zakoktal nervózně. „Jenom... mi dej minutku, dobře?" Draco kývl, pustil ho a Harry utíkal do koupelny. Párkrát si pokropil obličej vodou a zazíral na svůj odraz v zrcadle.

Tohle je ono. Slíbil si, že nebude mít sex, pokud to nebude s někým, s kým si dovede představit lásku na dlouhý, dlouhý čas. A tak nějak cítil, že s Dracem toho litovat nebude. Věděl, že se chystá přijít o panictví s mužem, kterého si hodlá v životě ponechat dlouhodobě. Harry se naposledy usmál na svůj odraz a s jistotou vyšel z koupelny. Draco už byl na posteli, na sobě nic než svůdný výraz a Harryho nebelvírskou kravatu.

„Tak jsem slyšel, že jsou Nebelvíři pěkně divocí. Měl bych zkrotit já tebe, Lví chlapče, nebo bys radši zkrotil ty mě?" Harryho úsměv se rozšířil, když vykročil, aby se k němu připojil.

* * *

Následujícího dne dorazili oba na snídani zmuchlaní a vyčerpaní, ale v extrémně dobrém rozpoložení. Harry nedokázal zadržet úsměv, když pomyslel na minulou noc. Byl to jeden z nejvíce vzrušujících, stimulujících zážitků v celém jeho životě a věděl, že učinil správné rozhodnutí. S Dracem se už nikdy nebude nudit.

Předal Beccu Blaiseovi, když si sedal, stále se ještě usmívaje. Blaise zdvihl obočí. „Někdo dneska vypadá mimořádně čiperně," poznamenal, sjel pohledem na Dracův totožný výraz a chlípně se zazubil. „Jsem zvědavej proč."

Seamus zafrkal, když se posadil na svoje místo vedle Deana. „Já nemusím být zvědavej kvůli ničemu. Slyšel jsem, jak do toho buší, celou noc. Namouduši kluci, příště uvažujte o použití tlumicího kouzla," stěžoval si a dobromyslně na ně mrknul, aby bylo jasné, že si je dobírá.

Harry se mírně začervenal, příliš nadšený na to, aby se doopravdy styděl. „Dobře, Seamusi," odpověděl a protočil oči na Blaise, který se pořád usmíval. Chlapec se zazubil ještě víc a ukázal jemu i Dracovi vztyčené palce. Byl zrovna u druhé porce vajíček, když zaslechl, jak se dveře Velké síně s rozléhajícím se bouchnutím zavřely a místnost strašidelně ztichla. Podíval se na Draca, který byl zjevně stejně zmatený, jako on sám. Oba se podívali po Hermioně sedící naproti nim, která zírala s šokovaným výrazem ke dveřím. Vyměnili si další zmatený pohled, než se pomalu obrátili. Draco hlasitě zalapal po dechu. Vypadajíc neuvěřitelně úzkostně a unaveně, ve dveřích stála Narcisa Malfoyová.


	22. Kapitola 22

Draco v šoku zíral na svou matku. _Co se to děje? Jak se sem dostala, odkud přišla? Proč se se mnou nespojila dřív?_

Brumbál si konečně povšiml přítomnosti Narcisy Malfoyové ve dveřích, ale ve vlídných očích neměl své obvyklé vševědoucí jiskření. Vlastně vypadal tak trochu paf. Snape vstal ze svého místa a přihnal se k Dracově matce. Několik okamžiků spolu tlumeně mluvili, pak se Snape obrátil, jedinkrát kývl na Brumbála a rychle ji vyvedl z místnosti. Potom, co Snape a jeho matka odešli, pokračoval Brumbál v jídle, jako by se nic nestalo. Byl to signál pro studenty, aby udělali totéž. Ale síň byla stále nepříjemně zamlklá a místností poletovaly šepoty a mumlání, a Draco ucítil, jak mu Harry povzbudivě stiskl ruku.

Draco zíral na jejich spojené ruce ve svém klíně, nechtě zvednout oči a spatřit tváře svých spolužáků. Věděl, že po něm všichni pokradmu koukají – pokud tedy rovnou bezostyšně nezírají – a nevěděl, co si s nimi počít. Sakra, právě teď sotva věděl, co si počít sám se sebou. Ucítil mírný stisk na rameni a vzhlédl ke Snapeovi, který se nad ním tyčil. „Draco," řekl tiše a pokynul ke dveřím. „Brumbálova pracovna." Draco na něho pomalu kývl, příliš otupělý aby promluvil. Harry mu ruku stiskl pevněji.

„Budeš v pohodě?" zelené oči se mu leskly obavou.

Draco mu věnoval drobný úsměv. „Nedělej si o mě starosti, Harry. Jsem velkej kluk a umím se o sebe postarat. Kromě toho musíš dohlídnout na Beccu," dobíral si ho jemně ve snaze Harryho napálit, aby si myslel, že je v pohodě. Vzal si panenku zpátky od nezvykle zakřiknutého Blaise a něžně ji položil vedle Harryho.

Harry nevypadal přesvědčeně a v očích neměl žádnou úlevu. Ale neochotně Dracovu ruku pustil a zvedl Rebeccu. „Dobře... Oukej." Doufajícně si zkousl ret. „Můžu jít s tebou?"

„Ne, Pottere. Tato záležitost je mezi Brumbálem, mnou, Dracem a jeho matkou," ozval se Snape a střelil k Harrymu nesouhlasným pohledem. Chlapec se obrátil na Draca a a vypadal jako odvržené štěně.

Draco mu lehce zmáčkl rameno. „Budu v pohodě, Harry. Klidně zůstaň tady." Harry přikývl a něžně houpal Beccu v náruči. Draco zvedl oči ke Snapeovi. „Pojďme," řekl a snažil se zabránit, aby se mu chvěl hlas. Jak kráčel ke dveřím, vrhnul po Harrym ještě jeden bleskový pohled a pokoušel se nevnímat ostatní studenty, kteří zírali a ukazovali si na něho. Držel hlavu vysoko vztyčenou a choval se tak, jako kdyby nešel na setkání se svou až-do-této-chvíle-pohřešovanou matkou, kterou neviděl víc než rok. Choval se tak, jako kdyby mu myšlenky v hlavě nevířily neovladatelně vysokou rychlostí. Choval se tak, jako kdyby vůbec o nic nešlo.

Jak se přiblížili k Brumbálově pracovně, vnitřnosti se mu nepříjemně kroutily. Ne že by Draco nechtěl svou matku vidět – chtěl – ale zároveň byl plný nesmírné úzkosti v očekávání nejhoršího. Co když se změnila? Co když se něco příšerně zvrtlo? Co když neměla v úmyslu se pro něho vrátit? Možná že nevědomost byla požehnáním. Možná by se mohl prostě obrátit a přestírat, že se nepřihodilo nic nezvyklého, a zamířit na hodinu. Zatřásl hlavou. _Na to je teď už příliš pozdě._

Zhluboka se nadechl a váhavě následoval Snapea do pracovny. Narcisa už byla usazená na vypolstrované židli, ale vyskočila, když spatřila Draca vcházet do místnosti. „Draco!" zvolala, běžela k němu a ovinula ho pažemi. Draco se okamžitě poddal jejímu mateřskému objetí, které roztálo jeho zdráhavost a obavy. Když vtiskl tvář do jejích vlasů, zaplavily ho úleva, láska a euforie. Voněla po drahém francouzském šampónu, lehce kořeněně, ale nasládle, a po divoce rostoucích květech. Znal tu vůni už tolik let. Byla to vůně jeho matky.

Když se odtáhl, oči se jí leskly slzami. Draco obhlížel její hedvábné blond vlasy, jasně modré oči a vysokou štíhlou postavu. Byla krásná úplně stejně, jako si ji pamatoval. Narcisa mu přejela rukama po vlasech a obličeji, jako by si ukládala do paměti každičký jeho rys. Draco ucítil, jak mu milujícími prsty setřela slzy z tváří a uvědomil si, že pláče taky. Zvedl oči a uviděl, že Brumbál sedí poklidně za svým stolem a trpělivě přečkává jejich dojemné setkání, než začne aktuální záležitosti řešit. Dokonce i Snape jejich chvilku respektoval a stál v koutě místnosti. Měl dokonce trošku empatický výraz. No, tak empatický, jak mohl Snape kdy vypadat.

Draco si protřel oči, mírně poodstoupil z objetí a obrátil se tváří k Brumbálovi. I když se mu chtělo prostě stát a svírat matku hodiny a hodiny, potřeboval vědět, co se děje. Draco s očekáváním pohlédl na Brumbála a čekal, že propukne v překotné vyprávění o tom, jak se to stalo a kvůli čemu, a především proč to Dracovi nemohl jednoduše prozradit. Harry se při několika příležitostech zmínil o tom, že má Brumbál sklony k podobným úskokům. Ale Brumbál jenom upřeně přívětivě hleděl na Narcisu. „Já jsem stejnětak zmatený, jako všichni ostatní, paní Malfoyová. Prosím o vysvětlení." Draco zvedl obočí, ale nic neřekl. Obrátil se na svou matku, která si unaveně povzdechla a klesla na svou židli.

„Když byla válka v nejhorším, on... V-Voldemort pobýval na panství. Z tak těsné blízkosti jsem si uvědomila, že jeho činy, záměry a tažení... byly mnohem zlověstnější, než jsem se původně domnívala. Byly kruté a nelidské. Pochopila jsem, že nemohu stát na straně takového šílence. Potají jsem přešla ke druhé straně a Draca se mi podařilo přesvědčit k témuž – o tom víte," řekla s posunkem ke Snapeovi a Brumbálovi. Oba přikývli.

„Ale v průběhu jedné z bitev – z toho, co jsem v poslednu slyšela, předpokládám, že šlo o tu poslední... jsem úmyslně zachránila život Harrymu Potterovi-" Narcisa se odmlčela a než pokračovala, přelétla krátce pohledem na Draca, „a jemu se bezpečně podařilo Voldemortovi uniknout. Když byl pryč, běhala jsem po školních pozemcích a pokoušela se najít Draca. Ale – ale než se mi to podařilo, přiblížila se ke mně skupina Smrtijedů a ti říkali, že vědí, že jsem nechala Harryho Pottera uniknout. Řekli, že zaplatím, až se Pán zla dozví, co jsem udělala. Zpanikařila jsem a pátrala jsem po Dracovi s větší naléhavostí. Chtěla jsem ho s sebou vzít na bezpečné místo, protože mi došlo, že jsem-li považována za zrádce, pak nebude ani trochu těžké uhádnout Dracovu skutečnou věrnost. Ale zjevně jsem si neuvědomila, že byl natolik schopným zvědem," řekla, uznale se na Draca usmála a položila mu ruku na rameno.

Draco s matčiným dotekem pocítil v hrudi nával hrdosti, zatímco Narcisa pokračovala ve vyprávění. „Ale po dvaceti minutách a stále žádné známce po Dracovi jsem si uvědomila, že pokud tam zůstanu ještě déle, Pán zla si pro mě příjde. Tak jsem... šla někam, kde mě nemohl nikdo najít. Tedy, nikdo kromě mého syna." Snape, Brumbál a Draco na ni všichni ve zmatku zírali.

„Ale... já jsem tě najít nemohl. Díval jsem se všude a ty jsi nebyla nikde k nalezení! Myslel jsem, že jsi – nebo že tě oni-" Dracovi znovu začaly vlhnout oči. „Nemohl jsem tě najít!" zopakoval natvrdle.

Upřeně na něho se zármutkem hleděla. „Doufala jsem, že mě budeš následovat, hned jak zjistíš, že jsem zmizela. Myslela jsem, že si vzpomeneš. Chvíli ti to trvalo, ale řekla bych, že sis nakonec vzpomněl."

Draco ji popadl za paže a zatřásl s ní, podrážděný jejími nejasnými odpověďmi. Nedávaly žádný smysl! „Já jsem nevěděl, kde jsi!"

Lehce se na něho zamračila, vymanila paže z jeho sevření a sáhla do kapes svého hábitu. „Tak jak jsi mi poslal toto?"

Draco zíral na zmačkané pergameny v jejích rukou. Ohromený se po nich natáhl a prolistoval se jimi. „Moje dopisy," zašeptal a přeběhl prsty po vlastním pečlivém rukopise. Ostře vzhlédl. „Jak jsem ti je mohl poslat, když jsem nevěděl, kde jsi?"

Narcisa se na něho zvědavě podívala a pokrčila rameny. „Donesla mi je tvoje sova. Když jsem obdržela ten první, v němž se pravilo, že Pán zla je pryč a válka skončila, začala jsem si balit věci. Když jsem se připravovala, tvoje dopisy začaly chodit každý den. Myslela jsem-" znenadání se zarazila a nesměle se po něm podívala. Takový výraz Draco na líbezné tváři své matky nikdy předtím neviděl. „Myslela jsem... myslela jsem, že jestli víš, kde jsem, příjdeš a najdeš mě. Že bychom tam mohli zůstat spolu a začít znovu. A tak jsem po tom prvním už žádné z těch dopisů nečetla. Vybalila jsem si věci a čekala na tebe. Setrvala jsem pár týdnů, než jsem se nakonec rozhodla místo toho odejít a najít tě."

Draco měl sucho v ústech, když se tu informaci snažil zpracovat. Matka jeho dopisy vážně dostala? Jeho sova jí je zanesla? Jeho sova věděla, kde matka byla? A kde přesně to vlastně bylo? „Kde jsi byla, matko?" zeptal se pomalu.

Narcisa vzdychla a utěšitelsky ho pohladila po tváři. „Ty soukromé pozemky ve Francii. Pamatuješ, jak jsme tam byli jedno léto? Bylo to tam naše, pouze naše. Nevěděl o tom ani Lucius. Myslela jsem, že se ti to vybaví."

Dracovy oči se rozšířily, když si vzpomněl, jak si hrál na slunných polích a probíhal několika mihotavými chodbami jejich fancouzského útočiště. „Ale ano," zašeptal sám k sobě, „jenom mě nenapadlo, že bys-"

Narcisa ho vtáhla do lehce nešikovného objetí, při kterém sevření do jisté míry bránily jejich židle. „Miluji tě, Draco. Prosím odpusť mi, že jsem tě opustila, bez rozloučení." řekla měkce. Draco jenom zavřel oči a stiskl ji pevněji, neříkaje nic. Mnoho měsíců po počátečním šoku byl nepochybně naštvaný, ublížený a rozmrzelý a uvažoval, proč ho opustila, a pochyboval o její lásce k němu. Ale právě teď byl pouze nevýslovně nadšený, že ji má zpátky.

„Paní Malfoyová, vím, že tohle nemusí být nejpříhodnější čas, ale potřebujeme vydat oficiální prohášení o vašem znovuobjevení. Rovněž, ohledně předchozích obvinění z působení mezi Smrtijedy, si nedělejte starosti. Se značným ohledem na svědectví, jež poskytl po válce Harry Potter, jste byla osvobozena od všech obvinění z doby před vaším zmizením." řekl klidně Brumbál, který během jejího vysvětlování nepronesl ani slovo.

Narcisa se na něho vděčně usmála. „Měla bych mu za to řádně poděkovat." zamumlala tiše. „Ale děkuji vám za odlehčení mysli, pane Brumbále. I tobě, Severusi." Došla ke Snapeovi a přitáhla si ho v rychlém objetí. „Za co?" řekl Snape a vypadal jejím projevem náklonnosti docela překvapený.

„Za to, že jsi udržel mého syna v bezpečí, když já jsem nemohla," odpověděla. Draco se usmál nad stále ohromeným výrazem svého kmotra.

„Nuže, pojďme probrat vaše další zaopatření, paní Malfoyová. Vzhledem k tomu, že je vaše panství stále ještě prohledáváno Ministerstvem, nemáte se kam uchýlit. Rádi vám poskytneme útočiště zde, budete-li tomu nakloněna." řekl laskavě Brumbál a oči mu potěšeně jiskřily.

Narcisa s úsměvem pokývala hlavou. „Ano. Děkuji."

Snape pokynul ke dveřím. „Pojď, Draco. Pokud se nepletu, je pro oba z nás načase zamířit dolů na mou hodinu," řekl a nepatrně se zašklebil. Draco se překvapeně rozhlédl. Předtím si toho nevšiml, ale byli už v pracovně několik hodin. _Harry už musí touhle dobou lézt po zdi._ Jako by mu Snape dokázal číst myšlenky, nakrčil znechuceně nos a ušklíbl se, „A Potter pravděpodobně vyžaduje tvou asistenci s panenkou. Je očividně docela neschopný."

Draco se usmál nad zjevnou nespokojeností svého kmotra s faktem, že se oba dostaví na Manželství, sex a rodinu a s největší pravděpodobností tam budou přepadení extrémně úzkostlivým a ustaraným Harrym Potterem. Dokráčel ke dveřím. „Oukej, pojďme," řekl.

Než mohl odejít, Narcisa se natáhla a odtáhla ho stranou. „Počkej. Ohledně Harryho Pottera-"

Draco se začervenal, když si vzpomněl, že se ke vztahu s Harrym přiznal ve svých dopisech. Jak ponižující. Ale jak měl vědět, že je matka doopravdy dostane? „Ano, matko. Je to můj kluk." řekl rozpačitě a mnul si krk.

Narcisa se trochu usmála. „Tolik jsem se dovtípila. Četla jsem pouze jeden z tvých dopisů, ale jsem si jistá, že se hojně vyskytuje ve všech," odvětila.

Draco se kousl do rtu, když si uvědomil, že má pravdu. „Já vím, že ty ho teď nijak zvlášť ráda nemáš, ale slibuju ti, že budeš," řekl vroucně a obdržel od matky zdvižené obočí. „Harry je skvělej, milej a dobrosrdečnej jako nikdo, koho jsem kdy potkal. Jsem s ním moc šťastnej a dokáže každýho okouzlit tak, že mu z toho spadnou kalhoty," usmál se lišácky a myslel na předchozí noc, kdy ho Harry doslova okouzlil tak, že mu kalhoty 'spadly' doopravdy.

Jeho matka se zarazila a na okamžik překvapeně ucouvla a pátravě se na něho zahleděla. Pravděpodobně nečekala, že se začne takhle rozplývat. Malfoyové se nikdy nerozplývají. Draco od ní odvrátil pohled a najednou se cítil nepohodlně. Povzdechla si. „O ničem z toho nepochybuji, Draco. Vím, že je to hodný, silný chlapec. Bude tě ochraňovat všemi prostředky a to je vše, co můžu jako matka žádat."

Draco se na ni zářivě usmál a nad jeho hřejivým úsměvem Narcisiny oči zjemněly. Pokynula ke dveřím, říkajíc mu tiše, aby šel na hodinu. Znovu ji objal. „Jsem do něho zamilovanej, Matko." pošeptal jí do ucha. Cítil, jak se mu sevřelo srdce při pomyšlení na Harryho oslnivý úsměv a rozpustilou povahu. „A on mě taky miluje."

Narcisiny paže ho objaly pevněji. „Pokud tě činí šťastným, Draco, pak jsem šťastná i já." řekla a odtáhla se s očima lesknoucíma se ryzí radostí. Draco opustil Brumbálovu pracovnu a cítil se lehčí, než kdy dřív za poslední víc než rok.

Jakmile Draco nakráčel na Manželství, sex a rodinu, Harry ho doslova bacil svým tělem a potom ho slovně bacil miliony otázek. Draco mu to vysvětlil tak důkladně, jak dokázal, zatímco současně Harryho ujišťoval, že je _v pořádku_, tak si přestaň dělat starosti! Později té noci vzal Harryho dolů do matčina nového pokoje na návštěvu. Harry byl naprosto v háji a příšerně nervózní z oficiálního seznámení s Dracovou matkou. Dělal si nekonečné obavy a než vyrazili, přecházel 45 minut po jejich pokoji. Draco se uchechtl, když Harry – počtvrté – klopýtl a skoro upustil Rebeccu. Harry byl tak rozkošný, když byl nesvůj.

Draco zaťukal na její dveře, zatímco se Harry kolíbal na patách dopředu a dozadu. Draco se zasmál a zarazil ho, když popadl jeho obličej a vysázel mu na rty drobné polibky, aby ho zklidnil. Narcisa otevřela dveře, zrovna když Draco věnoval Harryho ústům poslední rychlý polibek. Harry vypadal hrozivě poníženě, ale Draco viděl, že se oči jeho matky zatřpytily potěšením.

„Ahoj Draco," řekla a radostně ho objala. „A Harry Potter! Jaké potěšení," zašvitořila a vtáhla vytřeštěného Harryho do stejně nadšeného objetí. Narcisa ohromeného chlapce pustila a vážně na něho upřela pohled. „Děkuji vám za všechno, co jste pro mě a mého syna udělal. Máme oba velké štěstí, že vás máme."

Draco měl radost, když uviděl, že se Harryho tvář zabarvila pěkným růžovým odstínem. „Ehm," řekl Harry výřečně. Narcisa a Draco se oba zachichotali.

„A je tohle Rebecca? Och!" Narcissiny oči se rozsvítily, když ji uviděla v Harryho náruči. Harry jí Beccu podal a ona si panenku láskyplně přivinula. „Rebecca," zopakovala, vzhlédla k Dracovi a obdařila ho jedním z nejjasnějších úsměvů, jaké kdy viděl. „Děkuji," řekla. Něco na obrázku jeho vlastní matky chovající jejich miminko-panenku a oslovující ji Rebecco, bylo tak dojemné, že ucítil, jak se mu v očích sbírají slzy. Přikývl v odpověď s obavou, že by se mu zlomil hlas, kdyby se pokusil promluvit.

On a Harry strávili dobré tři hodiny usazení na pohovce povídáním s matkou. Harry nakonec přestal koktat a začal místnost prosvěcovat svým nadšením a charisma. Draco na něj byl docela pyšný. Dokázal být k popukání, okouzlující a zdvořilý, to vše současně. Na Narcisu to viditelně udělalo dojem a Draco mu za dosažení tak vzácného úspěchu musel uznat body navíc.

Harry a Narcisa spolu vlastně vycházeli fantasticky, když klábosili o tom a onom. Draco viděl, jak se matčiny modré oči zaleskly, když Harry vyprávěl obzvlášť fascinující historku, a sledoval, jak se Harryho smaragdové rozšířily, jak se snažil zachytit každičké její slovo. Dokonce musel Harryho přinutit k ukončení jejich konverzace, když už byla skoro večerka a museli jít. Draco si nemohl přát dokonalejší večer. Jeho matka je zpátky a jeho přítel u ní významně boduje. Draco vzdychl spokojeností, když zavřel oči k spánku, a cítil Harryho prsty obtočené kolem svých. Jeho život byl konečně tak, jak být měl.


	23. Kapitola 23

Týdny do ukončení školy pádily rychle a Draca zanechávaly v mračnu zvířeného prachu. Všechno šlo tak rychle. Posledních pár týdnů chodili s Harrym každou noc k Narcise na pokec, někdy s sebou brali kamarády jako Blaise a Pansy, nebo Grangerovou s Weasleym, kteří se k nim párkrát přidali. Bylo směšné, jak úžasně spolu matka a Harry vycházeli. Jeho matka ustavičně básnila o tom, jak milý Harry je, jak je vtipný a okouzlující a 'ach, všiml sis toho, jak skvělý je Harry ve všem, co dělá?' pokaždé, když ji Draco zašel navštívit osamotě. Faktem bylo, že zrovna teď šel Harry k ní, aby u ní před vyučování nechal Rebeccu a trochu si popovídal.

Draco protočil oči a nimral se ve své snídani. Chtěl jenom, aby jeden druhého tolerovali, ne aby se z nich stali nejlepší kamarádi. Harry je jeho, ne matčin, pro Merlina! Ale musel připustit, že bylo docela zábavné vidět, jak Harryho polil ruměnec, pokaždé když ho Narcisa opěvovala, takže si i tak přišel na své. Kromě toho se Harrymu a Dracovi dařilo trávit mnohem víc času spolu osamotě, když teď jeho matka souhlasila s hlídáním panenky Rebeccy a Grangerová s Weasleym se dali – no, měli spolu jakýsi komplikovaný vztah, kdy se jednu minutu hádali a hned tu další se muckali. Weasley Harryho objal a řekl mu 'díky', potom co k tomu před nějakými dvěma týdny došlo. Harry jenom mrknul a předstíral, že si zavírá pusu na zip. _Někdy si říkám, že na něho mám příliš velkej vliv._

Blaise se k Dracovi u stolu se snídaní přidal a zeširoka se zubil. Draco uvnitř zaúpěl, protože ten pohled rozpoznal. Blaise byl v obzvlášť dobré náladě někoho si dobírat a Draco tu byl jediným cílem. „Ahoj sluníčko," zašvitořil Blaise a posadil se naproti. „Jak se máš? Vypadáš unaveně. Proč ses minulé noci pořádně nevyspal?" zeptal se Blaise nevinně, věda docela dobře, že Draco ví, že Blaise ví _přesně_, jaký důvod ho držel vzhůru a proč. A ten konkrétní důvod má krásné zelené oči, jizvu ve tvaru blesku a jazyk, který dovede dělat nepopsatelně úžasné věci.

Draco se na něho zakabonil. „Já se kurva vznáším na obláčku, děkuju. A teď jdi do prdele."

Blaise na něj mrknul a vyzývavě se zazubil. „Ó ano, přesně. Do prdele! A teď, kde vězí ten malej tulák tvůj kluk, kterej tě – á, ahoj Harry!" Draco se obrátil a uviděl Harryho, který stál za ním a jedno obočí zvedal na Blaise.

„Tady jsem, ty blbečku," řekl sladce, vmáčkl se vedle Draca a popadl ho za ruku.

Blaise se na něho drze zakřenil a zamával na Grangerovou, když si sedala. „To už jsi skončila s ocicmáváním svýho kluka? Vždyť jsi byla pryč jen deset minut!" rýpal do ní.

Grangerová ho rozverně praštila do ruky. „Sklapni, Blaise," řekla a tváře jí zrudly.

Harry se na oba dva usmál. „Bez obav, Hermiono. Je jen naštvanej, protože včera v noci nebyl schopnej 'jít do prdele'," obrátil se na Draca. „Mám pravdu, lásko?"

Draco se zaculil na Blaise, pak se obrátil zpátky na svého přítele. „Ó, ano. Žádná prdel pro Blaise."

Blaise předstíral trucování. „Teda, vy jste chlapi oba parchanti a já vás beztak nepotřebuju. Obzvlášť tebe, Draco, ty malej grázle!" prohlásil s přehnaným posmrknutím. Draco a Harry se oba široce zazubili.

Grangerová zakoulela nad jejich dětinskými hrami očima a obrátila se na Harryho. Podstatně ztišila hlas, takže musel Draco napínat uši, aby ji slyšel. „Tak už jsi mluvil s Justinem, Harry? Říká, že bys chtěl-"

Harry ji nahlas přerušil. „Ehm, teď ne, Hermiono," řekl rychle a střelil pohledem po Dracovi. Draco předstíral, že nepostřehl, co se děje, ale v hlavě se mu rozezníval onen varovný zvoneček. Co Harry podniká, že se motá kolem Finch-Fletchleyho a ukrývá to před ním?

Grangerová to zkusila znovu. „Tak, co vy na to, že dnes máme poslední den vyučování? Je to vážně úleva," řekla a ve skutečnosti zněla trochu zkroušeně.

Harry se na ni zakřenil, jejího tónu si nevšiml. „Jo! Nemůžu uvěřit, že do ukončení zbývají jenom tři dny. Je to tak vzrušující!"

Draco se nad jeho nadšením rozpačitě usmál. I když odsud chce vypadnout a začít žít jako dospělý, svým způsobem mu to tady bude chybět. Být v Bradavicích mu poskytlo záminku vídat a bavit se s lidmi, se kterými by se předtím nikdy nezahazoval. Budou mu chybět famfrpálové zápasy, výlety do Prasinek, studijní sedánky s Harrym, hodiny, profesoři... dokonce i ti, co mu dávali plno domácích úloh a v hodinách ho uspávali. Všechno to bude Dracovi chybět. Má-li to tu opustit, nemůže se nikdy vrátit, alespoň ne stejně. Měl divný pocit rostoucí nostalgie, kdy se nechce vzdát něčeho, na co si během let tak moc zvykl. Ale Draco se toho nebál, vážně, na změny a nové začátky byl on odborník. Co ho vážně zneklidňovalo byla možnost, že by je všechny mohl prožívat úplně sám. Podíval se na Harryho, který šťastně přežvykoval svou slaninu, a vzdychl. _Snad nebudu muset._

Draco se aspoň pokusil být ve většině svých hodin k profesorům a svým vrstevníkům trochu milý, věda že je to naposledy. Snažil se nebýt rozčílený z toho, že všechno, co zná, bledne vstříc čemusi úplně novému. Co když ještě není připravený? Nervózně si kousal ret, když s Rebeccou, kterou už si vyzvedl u matky v pokoji, zamířil na hodinu Manželství, sexu a rodiny. Pohlédl dolů na panenku ve své náruči. Byl to taky poslední den s ní. Pocítil v hrudi ztrápené bodnutí. Ach, proč musí všechno skončit?

Draco zahlédl, jak Harry míří na hodinu s Finch-Fletchleym a docela čile o čemsi diskutují. Vzpomněl si, jak se před ním Harry kvapně pokoušel cosi skrýt, a šel jednou chodbou v jejich stopách snaže se zachytit jejich rozhovor.

Harry vypadal trochu namíchnutě, když promluvil. „Justine, nemůžu už čekat, musím to stihnout do slavnostního ukončení!"

Finch-Fletchley vypadal unaveně. „Já vím, Harry, nedělej si starosti. Mí rodiče přijedou, takže jestli chceš, můžeš si s nimi promluvit osobně. Všechno ostatní mám pod kontrolou, věř mi. Malfoy o tomhle něco ví?" Draco při zmínce svého jména ztuhnul. Skoro je ztratil, když zabočili za roh.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou; vlasy mu padaly do očí jako vždy, když byl nesvůj. „Ne, vůbec nic netuší a já nechci, aby na to přišel. Jenom si představ, jak by reagoval, kdyby věděl, co jsem dělal za jeho zády. Soptil by!"

Finch-Fletchley se zasmál. „Jo, soptil. Hele, uvidíme se později dneska večer, oukej? Koukej se vykroutit z čehokoli, co má Malfoy v plánu tak, aby nepojal žádný podezření."

„Jasně. Justine, máš to u mě!"

Draco se zastavil uprostřed chodby a nechal je pokračovat vlastní cestou. Co před ním Harry skrývá, a zrovna s Finch-Fletchleym? V mysli mu otravně dloubala myšlenka, ale odmítl ji vpustit dál. Ne. Harry by mu nikdy nechtěl ublížit. A kromě toho, možná že přehání. Mívá sklony být trošku paranoidní. Pomyslel na ten incident s Grangerovou a lehce se zašklebil. Fajn, možná hodně paranoidní. Ale uznal, že je nejspíš jenom přehnaně melodramatický. Ale stejně ten rozhovor odmítal opustit jeho myšlenky. Když Draco došel na chodbu ke Komnatě nejvyšší potřeby, uviděl před ní stát Harryho.

„Čau!" pozdravil ho Harry zvesela, zatímco pošimral výskající panenku. Draco na něho slabě pokýval, stále ještě trochu poděšený svými předchozími myšlenkami. Harry se na něho zamračil. „Děje se něco?"

Draco začal vrtět hlavou, ale zarazil se. „Asi mi jen bude chybět tohle místo, to je celý." Rozhodl se, že vynechá tu část o Harryho podezřelém chování zahrnujícím jistého mrzimorského chlapce. Pro tentokrát.

Harry se přestal mračit a jemně vzal Draca za volnou ruku. „Já vím, mně taky. Ale budoucnost pro nás chystá skvělý věci, slibuju."

Při slově 'nás' se Dracovy uši našpicovaly. Naznačuje snad Harry, že chce, aby měli společnou budoucnost? Možná, že ho s Finch-Fletchleym nakonec nepodvádí. _Hups_, pomyslel si a vyčinil svému zrádnému mozku za to, že tu nemyslitelnou představu vpustil dovnitř. Chystal se Harryho vyptávat ohledně jeho slov, ale dorazili do třídy a Snape už tam byl.

„Dnes máme poslední hodinu," rozlehl se dunivě Snapeův cynický hlas v prostorné místnosti. Studenti, všichni z 8. ročníků a co nevidět absolventi, se tiše oddávali tesklivému vzpomínání. „Dnes odevzdáte svůj celoroční projekt. Budeme mít ještě jednu společnou diskusi, kde vy a váš partner nám ostatním řeknete, čemu jste se přiučili a co je pro vás nejpřínosnější. Okamžitě po přednesení budete oznámkováni." řekl Snape, ani v nejmenším rozlítostněný z konce vyučování tohoto, jak sám řekl, „příšerného" předmětu. Nejspíš potom uspořádá párty, aby oslavil „Už žádný Potter! Juchů!" Protože takový přesně Snape byl.

Všichni se shromáždili ve velkém kruhu a Draco otupěle naslouchal sdělení spousty párů a zatímco lidé vyprávěli, cítil v srdci narůstající nejistotu. Popadl Harryho za ruku, aby se ujistil, že tu stále je, a s úlevou si povzdechl, když mu Harry stisk vrátil. Nikam neodchází. „Grangerová, Zabini." vyvolal Snape.

Blaise a Grangerová se na sebe podívali a v tichém souhlasu začal Blaise mluvit první. „Tenhle projekt mě naučil to, že byste neměli někoho soudit podle toho, jak se chová, oblíká, nebo s kým se přátelí. Protože někdy se může ukázat, že ten člověk je ta nejduchaplnější a nejlaskavější inteligentní holka, jakou jsem potkal. Jsem moc rád, že jsem Hermionu z našeho projektu nevypustil. V pracovním světě jsme se osvědčili jako dost silná dvojka. Dovednosti, které jsem s její pomocí získal, využiju později v životě." Blaise se zazubil na zářivě rozesmátou Grangerovou.

Grangerová si odkašlala a rovněž začala mluvit. „Já jsem se naučila, že stále existují věci, které nevím, jakkoli neochotně to přiznávám," neubránila se úsměvu a čekala, zatímco se lidé kolem pochechtávali, „Jako třeba, že Blaise Zabini není tím příšerně arogantním Zmijozelem, za jakého jsem ho předtím považovala. Je s ním ohromná legrace a je to úžasný kamarád pro povídání i spolupráci. Potom co jsme odsunuli naše rozdíly stranou, zjistili jsme, že toho máme mnoho společného. Máme ohromné ambice a pracovní morálku a oba toho hodláme využít při budoucí kariéře."

Pohlédli na sebe se souhlasem a obdivem. Snape protočil oči. „Dobrá, dostáváte vynikající." Draco si povzdechl. Žádné překvapení. „Parkinsonová a Weasley." protáhl Snape znovu.

Nepodívali se na sebe, aby rozhodli, ale Weasley začal stejně mluvit první jako nestydatý Nebelvír, kterým byl. „Já jsem se naučil, že holky ze Zmijozelu jsou prohnaný mrch- ehm, osoby, které si rády tropí žertíky, když se vám dostanou do mysli. V budoucnosti to využiju tak, že s nimi myšlenky už nikdy znovu sdílet nebudu." Weasley vypadal, že je na sebe docela pyšný a Snape ho za jeho chytrolínské shrnutí nenávistně zpražil pohledem.

Než Pansy promluvila, zvedla na Weasleyho obočí, aby mu předvedla, že tuhle hru mohou hrát dva. „Já jsem se naučila, že i blábolící zrzaví Nebelvíři někdy mívají smysl pro humor. A vskutku jednoduché myšlenkové pochody. Později toho využiju, kdybych ho někdy chtěla napálit."

Weasley ji obdařil pohledem s pouhým náznakem respektu a ona mu ho oplatila malým, samolibým úsměvem. Snape znovu protočil oči. „Předpokládám, že si vystačíte s přijatelnou." S touhle odpovědí vypadali oba poměrně spokojeni. Draco se na Pansy usmál. I když se z ní a Weasleyho nikdy nestali opravdoví přátelé, naučili se jeden druhého tolerovat a dokoce se i navzájem trochu dobírat. To byl sám o sobě zázrak.

„Potter, Malfoy." řekl Snape s lehkým nádechem podrážděnosti. Draco kmitl pohledem na Harryho, který kývl na znamení, že začne první. Draco souhlasně přikývl.

Harry začal mluvit. „Tenhle projekt mi vážně otevřel oči vstříc světu, jehož součástí se staneme za pár dní. Předtím jsem si dělal skutečné starosti ohledně své budoucnosti ve skutečném světě, jestli se s tím dokážu vypořádat nebo ne. Ale péče o Rebeccu mě přiměla pochopit, v čem je budoucnost opravdovou výzvou. Chci říct, že boj s Voldemortem se s tímhle nedá vůbec srovnat. Tohle mimčo je hlučný, má spoustu potřeb, smrdí – a musíte o něj neustále pečovat. Je to ten typ věci, se kterou je otravné se potýkat, ale kterou bych nesvěřil nikomu jinému, protože to je moje práce, moje zodpovědnost a moje dítě. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že si vytvořím takové pouto, kvůli němuž si budu dělat o Rebeccu starosti, obskakovat ji a cukrovat na ni, jako jsem si vytvořil. Ale rodičovství nejspíš přináší následky. Pokaždé, když se jim něco stane, přepadne vás tenhle příšernej neodbytnej pocit v břiše. Máte radost, když se radují; rmoutíte se, když jsou nešťastné. Být rodičem znamená mít zodpovědnost za jeden celý další život – a to je pocit, který jsem si předtím vůbec nedovedl představit. Přišel jsem na to, že jestliže se dokážu postarat o křičící, fňukající a na péči náročné mimčo po celej školní rok, tak pak už dokážu úplně všechno.

Taky jsem se naučil, že vycházet se mnou je vážně obtížné, ale to už určitě většina z vás ví. Ale jde o to, že muset se podělit o odpovědnost za mimino je naprosto neskutečná situace. Přiznávám, že je úplně úděsný se se mnou neustále hašteřit kvůli panence, ale Draco nějak našel způsob, jak mě účinně zvládat a srovnat mě, když začnu blbnout. Je jedinej, komu se to kdy povedlo.

Nebýt tohohle projektu, tak by mě bývalo nikdy nenapadlo, že bych mohl najít tak cenného přítele. Kdybych se mohl vrátit a tuhle cestu změnit, nezměnil bych na ní vůbec nic. Jasně, byla to drsná jízda, ale upřímně, tuhle facku jsem potřeboval a udělalo to ze mě docela jinýho člověka. A taky mi to dalo příležitost, abych s věkem objevil, užíval si a ocenil rodičovství. Ale co je nejdůležitější, dalo mi to přímou cestu do budoucnosti." Harry se na něho zpříma podíval těma pronikavýma smaragdovýma očima a jemně mu stiskl ruku. Draco potlačil úsměv.

Snape už snad pomilionté protočil oči a netrpělivě přejel pohledem na Draca, který byl na řadě. Přikývl a odkašlal si. „Já jsem na začátku roku nevěřil, že se v tomhle předmětu cokoli naučím. Nenáviděl jsem myšlenku, že budu trávit čas přemýšlením o budoucnosti, o níž jsem netušil, že by pro mě mohla kdy existovat. Myslel jsem si, že nápad předstírat péči o mimino je stupidní a štvalo mě, že jsem nucen něco takového dělat.

Ale z pečování o Rebeccu jsem se naučil, jak se starat a milovat někoho jako sebe samého, a tenhle svět mi nemůže nabídnout nic, za co bych se toho pocitu vzdal. Zezačátku jsem byl s Rebeccou úplně neschopný a nevěděl jsem, jak pro ni cokoliv udělat. Byl jsem pořád nesvůj, netrpělivý a podrážděný. Ale Harry byl rodič od přírody; on věděl přesně, co udělat, aby ji utěšil a jak ji rozesmát. Pokusil jsem se řídit jeho příkladem, ale stejnětak jako to bylo pro něho přirozené, to pro mě bylo cizí. Nesl jsem s nelibostí, že ho měla radši než mě, ale vidím v tom logiku. Pořád ještě jsem hroznej v jejím přebalování a ukládání do postýlky, ale vím, že na tom už teď tolik nesejde, protože opravdu důležité je to, že se snažím a že mi na tom záleží.

A pokud jde o to, co řekl Harry, on není jediný, kdo dovede být tvrdohlavej pitomec. Byly doby, kdy se naše názory střetávaly, vyjížděli jsme na sebe a snažili se jeden druhému uhryznout hlavu. Ale to je určitý druh hašteření, který nás ještě víc stmelil. Teď jeden druhého doopravdy známe: to dobré i to špatné, to hezké i to ošklivé, nadšení i zármutek. Možná jsem se dřív posmíval změnám, které se v průběhu tohohle projektu odehrály, ale od té doby jsem se naučil, že změna je dobrá věc. I taková, kterou považujete za docela nemožnou a které jste se už dávno vzdali."

Dovolil si bleskový pohled na Harryho usmívající se tvář, než pokračoval. „A nakonec, naučil jsem se, že nepřítel nemusí vždy být nepřítelem. Když máte štěstí, může se stát vaším skvělým a věčným přítelem. Já jsem měl asi ještě větší štěstí, protože jsem tady s Harrym našel něco ještě hlubšího. Dal mi pocit, že mám šanci si svoji budoucnost utvářet podle toho, jak chci já, ne toho, co ode mě očekávají druzí. Před tímhle předmětem jsem nebyl připravený na svět. Ale řekl bych, že teď jsem tak připravený, jak kdy vůbec budu." Draco se zhluboka nadechl a usmál se. Harry ho zlehka políbil na tvář.

Snape znechuceně zaúpěl, ale už se na Harryho nedíval tak nenávistně. Vypadal dokonce docela uctivě. „Odevzdejte mi svůj projekt."

Draco přešel tiše ke Snapeovi a dal mu jejich panenku. Posadil se zpátky k Harrymu a stiskl mu ruku, aby zarazil příval emocí. Cítil, jak se i Harryho ruka lehce chvěje. Snape panenku několik okamžiků zkoumal, než oznámil, „Vynikající," a významně zachytil Dracův pohled, než přešel k dalšímu páru. Draco se usmál. Snapeův kratičký pohled pro něho byl jasnou zprávou: 'Je to vzácný okamžik, když tohle muži jako my naleznou. Takže jestli ze všech lidí tohle cítíš právě s ním, pak ho nikdy neopouštěj.' A Draco ho opustit nehodlal. Za nic na světě.

Draco si začal uvědomovat, co ve své řeči zrovna doopravdy prohlásil. Proč měl předtím z budoucnosti takový pocit úzkosti? Už by si neměl dělat starosti, protože Harry tu pro něho bude a Draco věděl, že by ho nikdy neopustil. Během tohoto uplynulého roku Draco podstatně dospěl, oni oba. Teď můžou z tohohle místa vyjít společně, podmanit si svět a všem předvést, co všechno dynamická dvojka _opravdu_ dovede.

A ach, jak_ velmi _byl Draco Malfoy připravený absolvovat.


	24. Kapitola 24

Draco si upravil límec u hábitu, už potřetí od chvíle, co si ho oblékl. Upravil si vlasy. Upravil si si střapec na té směšné čapce, co si všichni museli nasadit. Jinými slovy, měl Draco bezpochyby, nepopiratelně a nevyvratitelně nervy na pochodu.

Harry sledoval, jak se zas jednou trápí s vlasy, a bezstarostně se zasmál. „Draco, uklidni se. Vypadáš úžasně, jako vždycky."

Jedinou Dracovou odpovědí bylo nespokojené odfrknutí, zatímco pokračoval v upravování svých pramenů. Vysoká zrcadla v Nebelvírské věži nebyla ani zdaleka tak velká, jako ta ve sklepení, a navíc ani nenabízela vlastní názor. Byla to prostě obyčejná, běžná mudlovská zrcadla. _Spolehněte se na Nebelvír, že bude jedinou kolejí, která je má,_ pomyslel si se suchým pobavením. Jelikož Rebeccu vrátili Snapeovi, už se na nich nevyžadovalo, aby bydleli ve stejné ložnici a spali ve stejné posteli. Draco se tu noc dokonce pokusil vrátit do Zmijozelu, a bez Rebeccy a Harryho stulených vedle sebe se cítil naprosto mizerně a osaměle. Harry se zjevně cítil stejně a vplížil se do zmijozelské ložnice v neviditelném plášti, aby se k němu připojil. Draco neměl ani ponětí, jak se Harry vůbec dostal dovnitř, protože hesla se od doby, kdy tu byl, změnila, ale v tu dobu po tom nepátral. Byli příliš zaměstnaní děláním... jiných věcí.

Harry došel k němu, ovinul Draca pažemi a upřeně hleděl na jejich odraz v zrcadle. „Koukni na nás, v plné parádě na absolvování. Společně," poznamenal jemně a vtiskl Dracovi na krk něžný polibek.

Draco se posmutněle usmál. „Jsme to ale podařenej páreček, co?"

Harry se uchechtl a vrhnul další rychlý pohled na jejich odrazy. „Jo, řekl bych, že jsme."

Draco mírně otočil hlavu, aby byl obličejem k Harrymu, a dal mu pusu na nos. Harry na něho pobaveně hleděl a Draco se na oplátku škádlivě uculil a tentokrát ho políbil na ústa. Přetočil se, hodil ruce Harrymu kolem krku a zulíbal mu celý obličej – zuřivě, zoufale. Jestliže se má všechno ostatní kolem něj bez jeho svolení podstatně změnit, pak má jenom jediný požadavek: zůstat takhle navždy, v Harryho náruči, na Harryho rtech. Harry se najednou odtáhl a shlédl na mudlovské hodinky na svém zápěstí. „A kruci," řekl, trochu lapaje po dechu námahou.

Draco na něho netrpělivě zíral. „Co?"

Harry se na něho omluvně usmál. „Musím před ceremoniálem někam zajít. Sejdeme se dole ve Velké síni, dobře?"

Draco se zamračil. „Kam jdeš?"

Harry uhnul očima tak, aby se nedíval přímo na Draca. „Hm, do knihovny."

Draco zvedl obočí. „Proč? Vyučování skončilo."

Harry potřásl vlasy, takže mu trochu zakrývaly oči, a odkašlal si. Draco ten pohyb zachytil a nevěřícně na Harryho zíral. Něco skrývá. „Já – musím... Vlastně jdu jenom do... Jdu do kuchyně a-"

Obě Dracova obočí byla teď zdvižena úctyhodně vysoko. „Dobře, tak teda kuchyně. S kým se... _tam_ hodláš setkat, Harry?"

Harry vypadal nepřehlédnutelně velmi nesvůj. „Ále, s nikým. Jen mám hlad."

Draco přimhouřil oči a s nedůvěrou se ušklíbl. Jak se Harry opovažuje tady jen tak stát a bezstyšně mu lhát do očí! „Vždycky jsi byl mizernej lhář, Harry, tohle není výjimka! Řekni, s kým se tam máš setkat, _hned_!"

Harry sebou při tom ostrém tónu škubnul a pokorně odpověděl. „S Hermionou... Projdeme si moji řeč a ujistíme se, že tam nejsou chyby, a já chci něco k jídlu. Oukej?"

Draco na něho podezíravě zahlížel. Harry se mu tvrdošíjně odmítal podívat do očí, takže pořád ještě lhal. Podrážděně vzdychl a vzdal to. „Fajn. Takže se uvidíme tam."

Harryho zelené oči vyzařovaly úlevu, když je přesunul zpátky na Draca. „Dobře!" Začal se vymaňovat z Dracova sevření, ale ten ho chytil pevněji. Draco sevřel v ruce část Harryho vlasů, agresivně si přitáhl jeho hlavu a zmocnil se svými rty těch jeho. Drancoval Harryho ústa s bezmezným zanícením a majetnicky si zabíral každičký jejich centimetr – jeho rty, jazyk, zuby – všechno. Harry je _jeho_ a _jen jeho_. Draco musel zajistit, že si to zapamatuje.

„Můj," zavrčel a lehce kousal Harryho do rtů. „Celej _můj_." Při jeho slovech Harry bezděčně zasténal, zajíkal se a lapal po dechu a jasné oči mu blýskaly potřebou. Draco si to vyložil jako bezeslovný souhlas se svým prohlášením. Vtiskl na Harryho oteklé rty drobné, citlivé polibky jako omluvu za to, že je poranil.

Harry vzdychl a jemně se od něho odtáhl. „Vážně musím jít," řekl. Draco bezhlesně kývl a zíral na Harryho zarudlá ústa, dokud se Harry neobrátil a neopustil místnost. Draco se znovu podíval do zrcadla na svůj odraz. Měl rozcuchané vlasy, temně rudé rty a oči rozšířené v divokém výrazu. Byl to docela působivý obrázek, ale zároveň ho i vyděsil. Povzdechl si a znovu si upravil límec.

O půl hodiny později sešel Draco do nebelvírské společenské místnosti, aby zabil něco z času zbývajícího do setkání s Harrym před ceremoniálem. Zamračil se, když uviděl Grangerovou usazenou na pohovce vedle Weasleyho. Byla pravda, že Harryho podezíral, že mu lže, ale úplně jiný pocit bylo vidět důkaz oné lži na vlastní oči. Draco zaťal zuby, zhluboka se nadechl a snažil se nezačít vyvádět. _Tady ne_. Šel se posadit naproti párečku. „Weasley, Grangerová," řekl a oba pozdravil kývnutím.

Weasley strnule kývl nazpátek a Grangerová se na něho usmála. „Ahoj, Malfoyi," řekla přívětivě.

Draco se jí pokusil úsměv oplatit, ale zdálo se, že se mu ústa na stálo semkla do pevné linky. „Ty... Neviděla jsi někdy teď Harryho?" zeptal se jí nenuceně a doufal, že se třeba už sešli a Harry je teď prostě jen sám v kuchyni. Jeho naděje se rozplynuly, když Grangerová zavrtěla hlavou.

„Ne, pár hodin jsem ho neviděla. Proč?"

Draco na ni pátravě upíral zrak. „Copak nepotřeboval pomoct se svou řečí?"

Grangerová zvedla obočí. „S tou jsem mu pomáhala včera v noci. Stejně nepotřebuje být nijak zvlášť výřečný, protože všichni vědí, že to on není. Ani si s tím moc hlavu neláme, vždyť víš, jaký je."

„Vážně vím?" zamumlal si Draco zahořkle pod vousy.

Grangerová s ušima jako zatracený ostříž jeho slova zaslechla a střelila po něm svým nyní-již-bezpochyby-patentovaným Ustaraným pohledem. „Děje se něco?"

Draco se zakabonil na svoje nohy, nechtě se setkat s jejím zkoumavým pohledem. „Ne."

Vzdychla, vytáhla ho na nohy a vedla ho do odlehlejší části společenské místnosti. Překvapeně se na ni podíval. „Vážně. Co se děje?" zeptala se s rukama v bok, tón hlasu neochvějný a mateřský.

Draco zvedl bradu. „O nic nejde, Grangerová," odpověděl stroze.

„Malfoyi!"

„Oukej, oukej!" řekl a zvedl ruce. „Myslím – teda vím – že mi Harry během několika posledních týdnů lhal o různých maličkostech. Já prostě... nevím proč."

Grangerová se zamračila. „Lže ti? O čem?"

Draco pokrčil rameny a odvrátil zrak. „Kam jde, s kým se schází a proč."

Pohled Grangerové zjemněl a zlehka mu položila ruku na rameno. „On by ti nikdy neublížil, Malfoyi. Je to Harry, pro Merlina, on není schopný komukoli záměrně ublížit."

Draco se podíval na svoje nohy. „Záměrně," zopakoval slabě.

Grangerová na něho upírala soucitný pohled. „Nedělej si starosti. Bude to v pořádku, slibuji."

Beze slov na ni kývl a kráčel k otvoru v podobizně. Teď už bylo skoro na čase potkat se s Harrym. „Díky," zavolal na ni přes rameno. Viděl, jak se v odpověď usmála.

Draco se zrovna chystal zabočit do chodby k Velké síni, když zaslechl hlasy vycházející z jedné nedaleké učebny. Obrátil se na podpatku a se zájmem přitiskl ucho ke dveřím. „Takže s tím tvoji rodiče nemají problém? Neměl jsem šanci se s nimi setkat, Draco mě dost zdržel... Teda, já vím, že nemají v lásce homosexuální páry, ale-" Draco se zamračil, když zaslechl Harryho upřímný hlas.

„Ne, je to fajn, Harry. Rodiče ví, že mi na tobě záleží a že to pro tebe hodně znamená. A kromě toho by nediskriminovali vůči Chlapci, který přežil." Draco se zakabonil. To byl Finch-Fletchley! Ten vysoký hlas by poznal kdekoliv.

„Dobře," Harry zněl, že se mu ulevilo. „Tohle _je_ pro mě velice důležitý. Neřekl jsi to nikomu, že ne?"

„Ne. A předpokládám, že Malfoy to taky neví?"

„No, byl trochu podezíravej, ale myslím, že jsem ho setřásl... tak trochu. Já nevím. Jsem pěkně nervní. Co když se naštve?"

„Proč by se naštval?"

„Ále, já nevím. Ale řekl bych, že stát se to může."

„Jsi si jistý, že to chceš udělat, Harry? Je to docela riskantní-"

Přerušil ho Harryho zvonivý smích. „Víš, jak to mám s riskováním, Justine! A vůbec, pojď sem, chci se na to ještě podívat."

Teď se zasmál Finch-Fletchley. „Už jsem ti ho ukazoval milionkrát!"

„Ale mě nikdy neomrzí na něj koukat! Pojď sem a vyndej ho!" Dokonce i Harryho kňourání bylo rozkošné. Finch-Fletchley se zase zachichotal a pak byly slyšet jakési šouravé zvuky.

„U Merlina, je nádhernej." Harry zněl, že je úplně bez dechu.

Hlas Finch-Fletchleyho zněl něžně. „A je teď celý tvůj."

Draco se zapotácel pryč od dveří a mysl mu vířila otřesným pochopením. Ne. Ne. Harry je jeho. Harry by nikdy- Rozeběhl se naslepo chodbou a z očí se mu řinuly zrádné slzy. Jak jen mohl? Harry řekl, že ho _miluje_, přiměl Draca, aby jeho lásku opětoval, a teď to všechno zahazuje a plánuje si budoucnost s jiným chlapem? Ach bohové. Nemohl dýchat. Běžel celou cestu do matčina pokoje a bez zaklepání rozrazil dveře.

Jeho matka vzhlédla ze svého křesla u krbu, na klíně otevřenou knihu. „Draco, co to-?" Zarazila se, když spatřila zoufalý výraz na jeho tváři. Vstala, přispěchala k němu a otírala mu slzy z tváří. „Co se stalo?" zeptala se naléhavě a upřeně mu hleděla do očí. Draco cítil, jak se mu chvějí rty, když uviděl ryzí obavu, jak se jí odráží v očích. Padl jí do náruče a vyznal jí všechny svoje starosti – ohledně své budoucnosti, ohledně změny, ohledně života a konečně i ohledně Harryho.

Když skončil s ničením její hedvábné blůzy svými slzami, usadila ho na židli. „Draco, to bude dobré. Slibuji." Byla to tatáž slova, jako mu řekla Grangerová před ani ne 30 minutami. „Ty jsi úžasný, nadaný mladý muž. Tvá budoucnost je zářná, tvoje příležitosti nekonečné – nedovol lidem, aby ti tvrdili opak. Ano, budeš za svoje právo tu být muset bojovat častěji, než průměrný čaroděj... ale to je to, co tě činí tak silným. Vypořádáváš se se změnou lépe, než kdokoli, koho znám – vlastně se se _vším_ vypořádáváš lépe, než kdokoli, koho znám. Já vím, že dokážeš cokoli, co si usmyslíš, Draco." odmlčela se a na tváři se jí objevil podivný výraz. „A Harry... Nedělej si s ním starosti. Opravdu tě miluje, vážně. Vidím mu to v očích, když se na tebe dívá – je to ten samý pohled, jakým jsem častovávala tvého otce..." postupně umlkla a v očích jí probleskl náznak bolesti. Draco ji útěšně vzal za ruku a ona si odkašlala a pokračovala.

„Ale co se pokouším říct, Draco, je to, že Harry by ti nikdy neublížil. Jasné?" Zamnula mu paži v utěšujícím gestu. Draco pomalu zamrkal a znovu zpracovával povědomá slova. Někdy si matka s Grangerovou dokázaly být prapodivně podobné, když došlo na rady.

Věnoval jí drobný úsměv a vstal. „Brzy začne ceremoniál."

Kývla a zamířila ke koupelně. „Jen jdi, Draco. Uvidíme se tam." Ale Draco se nepohnul. Nehodlal se po svém drobném zhroucení sejít s Harrym. Potřeboval čas na přemýšlení. Pokrčila rameny a dovolila mu zůstat.

oOo

Draco upřeně zíral do přední části místnosti a na nikoho se nedíval, když se posadil na svou židli. Ještě než zaslechl hlas, věděl, že je Harry přímo za ním. „Draco! Proč ses se mnou předtím nesešel?" zeptal se Harry spěšně a objevil se na místě vedle něho.

Draco se na něho nepodíval. „To není tvoje místo," odvětil nevýrazně, neodpovídaje na otázku.

I když ho Draco nemohl vidět, věděl, že Harry vypadá mimořádně udiveně. Dal Dracovi ruku na paži. „Co se děje, Draco?"

Draco před ním ucuknul. „Nic. Běž pryč, Pottere." Cítil, jak Harry při použití svého příjmení uskočil a beze slova odešel k vlastnímu místu. Draco zaťal ruce v pěsti a pokoušel se ignorovat mravenčení v místě, kde před minutou byla Harryho ruka. Kousl se do rtu, aby zabránil své Malfoyovské masce ve sklouznutí, a pokračoval v zírání před sebe.

„Vítejte studenti, pedagogové a rodiče!" rozlehl se Brumbálův mírný hlas napříč Velkou síní. „Je nesmírně potěšující vidět tuto vynikající skupinu studentů dnes absolvovat. Mají moje největší uznání za to, že museli dospět mnohem rychleji, než by měli, a zajistit tak neocenitelný zdroj statečnosti a elánu. Jsem pyšný na to, že odešlu tyto studenty vstříc jejich nepochybně zářným budoucnostem, neboť jsou generací, jejíž odvaha a vůle nám přinesla svět, tak jak ho dnes známe, a my jim nemůžeme být více vděční. A nyní, než začneme s ceremoniálem, poslechněme si několik slov od samotného pana Harryho Pottera."

Dav propukl v uši drásající hlasitý potlesk. Bouřlivě jásali a prakticky každá osoba v místnosti vstala, aby mu zatleskala. Draco se rozhlédl a uviděl Harryho, jak se rozpačitě usmál na všechny kolem sebe, potom se obrátil k Finch-Fletchleymu a objal ho. Když Finch-Fletchley vtiskl svou ruku do Harryho, Draco viděl rudě. Vyskočil, odstrkoval lidi, kteří mu stáli v cestě, a pochodoval k místu, kde byli usazení.

Divoce strčil Harryho do ramene. „JAK JSI MOHL?" zakřičel. Jeho křik se rozlehl, jak se síň ponořila do ticha.

Harry se rychle odtáhl od Finch-Fletchleyho a strčil si tu ošidnou ruku do kapsy. „O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se Harry klidně a nedíval se mu zcela do očí.

Draco cítil, jak se mu obličej rozehřívá vztekem. „JAK TO MYSLÍŠ, O ČEM TO MLUVÍM? MYSLÍŠ SI, ŽE SI SEM MŮŽEŠ JEN TAK VTANČIT A PŘEDSTÍRAT, ŽE NEVÍŠ, CO SE DĚJE? PODÍVEJ SE NA MĚ!" Draco popadl Harryho obličej a obrátil ho k sobě. Harry už měl zase ten zmatený výraz.

„Proč?" zeptal se Draco, tentokrát tišeji. „Co má on, co já nemám?"

Draco uviděl, jak Harry vykulil oči. „Cože? Kdo? Počkej – Justin?" Harry zněl oprávněně paf.

„_Cože?_" zavřísknul Finch-Fletchley zahanbeně, „_Ne_, ne já nejsem-!" Náhle ho Harry přerušil hlasitým zachichotáním. Chichotání přešlo do několika drobných zachechtání a pak vybuchlo do nespoutané hysterie. Draco na něho nevěřícně zíral.

„Čemu se zatraceně směješ?" vyptával se a vzdorovitě si založil paže na prsou. „Tohle není vtipný!"

Harry přestal hýkat smíchy a otřel si z očí slzy. „Ó, ach Draco, ty nablblej pitomečku! Proč jsi prostě nemohl počkat ještě pět minut na moji řeč!" začal se znovu smát.

Draco se zamračil. „Na _co_?"

Harry se k němu obrátil tváří a jeho smích pomalu odumřel. „Kdy té tvojí natvrdlé hlavě dojde, že nemám zájem o nikoho jinýho, než tebe?"

Draco civěl, zatímco Harry před ním pomalu poklekl na jedno koleno. „Co – Cože?" zakoktal.

„Justinovi rodiče prodávají šperky," řekl Harry pomalu. „On mi jenom doručoval objednané zboží." Vzhlédl ke Dracovi, jasné smaragdové oči naprosto hrající barvou. „_Nikdy_ nebudu chtít nikoho jinýho, copak to nevidíš? Ty jsi jedinej... jedinej, s kým si přeju strávit zbytek života." Draco v šoku sledoval, jak Harry vytáhl z kapsy malou krabičku a otevřel ji, odhaluje třpytivý stříbrný kroužek.

„Draco Malfoyi, vezmeš si mě... znovu?"

Dracova ústa zela netypicky dokořán v naprosté nevíře, zatímco místnost explodovala vzrušeným šepotem. Harry ho žádá o ruku? Nepodvádí ho s Finch-Fletchleym? Draco se zamyslel a rozebral si rozhovory, které zaslechl. Aha. No, _teď_ to všechno dávalo smysl. U Merlina, jak se zmýlil! Jako obvykle... Vrhnul omluvný pohled na Finch-Fletchleyho a v tichosti odvolával všechny ty hnusárny, které Mrzimorovi přál. Potom pohlédl zpátky dolů na Harryho, který pořád ještě klečel a držel malou krabičku. Harryho oči rozpačitě přelétly okolí, kousal se do rtu tím nejrozkošnějším způsobem a vypadal ze sebe naprosto nesvůj.

„Ehm-" řekl Harry slabě, pokoušeje se u něho dovolat nějaké odezvy. Když Draco zůstal zticha, začal Harry poraženecky vstávat.

Draco ho namísto toho popadl za ramena a vtáhl ho do drtivého objetí. „Já tě nesnáším," řekl a rázně přitlačil svá ústa na Harryho. Rty se mu už zase pohybovaly zoufale horlivě – tentokrát z pocitu osvobození a eufórie spíš než nejisté majetnickosti.

Harry se od něho odtrhl a oči mu zářily radostí. „Taky tě miluju," řekl a s úsměvem navlékl prsten na Dracův útlý prst. Draco se zářivě usmál a začal ho znovu líbat, dokonce ještě vášnivěji než předtím.

V přední části místnosti si Brumbál odkašlal. „Pánové, kdybychom mohli pokračovat-" Harry se znovu odtáhl a přerušil ho.

„Jdu na to, pane." Brumbálovi zajiskřilo v očích, zatímco ustoupil ze stupínku. Harry, stále ještě hezky zardělý z jejich objetí, se usmál do davu. „Omlouvám se, _hodlal_ jsem to provést na závěr své řeči, ale myslím, že někdo byl trochu moc nedočkavý," mrknul, když se publikum zasmálo a Draco zběsile zrudnul.

„Každopádně jsem vám jen chtěl poděkovat. Všem svým profesorům, svým spolužákům a jejich rodinám – bez vás bychom bitvu za mír bývali nevyhráli. Tehdy jsme dosáhli svých cílů, a můžeme jich dosáhnout teď a ve své budoucnosti. Bradavice mi byly posledních 8 let útočištěm a domovem. Ano, naučily mě, jak správně používat magii, ale daly mi taky mnohem víc než to. Daly mi příležitost objevovat nekonečné možnosti života a ukázaly mi, jak má fungovat skutečná rodina – protože to jsme, rodina. Naučily mě nevzdávat se a neustoupit před věcmi, ve které věřím. Daly mi výcvik pro to, abych se stal takovým člověkem, jakým jsem chtěl vždy být. Ale nejvíc ze všeho mě naučily, že nejsem nikdy sám. Napořád budu vděčný za to, co jsem tady získal. Možná, že to tu dneska opouštíme, ale vždy už budeme onou generací – tou, která bojovala za mír, tou, která držela při sobě v dobrém i zlém, a tou, která v tom bude pokračovat po zbytek našich životů. Jsem hrdý, že vás lidi mám za spolužáky a za přátele, a přeji vám všem jenom to nejlepší do budoucnosti. Děkuju vám."

Harry sestoupil ze stupínku a dav znovu vybuchl ohlušujícím potleskem. Draco viděl v publiku mnoho lidí, kteří si otírali oči. Viděl svoji matku, jak se zářivě usmívá, Pansy a Blaise s širokými úsměvy a rukama ovíjejíce jeden druhého, dokonce i Grangerová a Weasley se zubili od ucha k uchu – na něho. Ale nejnádhernější ze všech byl Harryho hřejivý úsměv, onen srdce rozechvívající úsměv, který byl určen pouze Dracovi. Ucítil kutálející se slzy na své vlastní tváři, ale ne od smutku. Teď měl vše, co si jen mohl kdy přát.

Harry k němu dokráčel, ale než mohl kterýkoli z nich cokoli říct, někdo mu poklepal na rameno a on se obrátil. Stál tam Snape a rozpačitě držel v náruči panenku Rebeccu. „Nate," zadrmolil a podával panenku Harrymu. „Už nefunguje, ale... napadlo mě, že byste si ji rádi ponechali. Předpokládám, že kvůli vzpomínkám." Jeho slova nebyla kdovíco, ale jejich význam ležel hlouběji, než se zdálo, jako u všeho, co Strýc Severus kdy řekl.

Harry upřel pohled nahoru do profesorovy tváře s neskrývanou úctou. „Děkuju, pane, opravdu. Za všechno."

Draco se zakřenil a dodal, „A taky nám budeš chybět." S tím Snape vypadal naprosto nesvůj a bez dalšího slova se odplížil.

Harry se usmál, popadl Draca za ruku a vtáhl ho do tvořícího se zástupu, aby obdrželi svoje diplomy. Draco se zhluboka nadechl a zahleděl se dopředu směrem k pódiu, k jejich budoucnosti, k začátku zbytku svého života.


	25. Epilog - po 10 letech

**Epilog – _po 10 letech_**

„Jestli mě chceš, tak si mě zkus chytit!"

Draco hlasitě zabručel, když se James vykroutil z jeho sevření a s chichotem odběhl opačným směrem. Jeho bratři, Albus Severus a Scorpius, se zasmáli a povzbuzovali ho sborem výskání a potlesku. „No tak Jamesi, musím ti spravit límec!" křičel za ním Draco a byl si mdle vědom toho, že to nebude nic platné. Sledoval, jak kluci zmizeli za rohem, a kecnul si na pohovku v obývacím pokoji, podrážděný a vyčerpaný. Proč Harry trval na tom, aby měli děti, mu bylo stále záhadou, a proč jich museli mít _tolik_, mu bylo ještě větší záhadou.

O chvilku později vešel do místnosti Harry s Jamesem pod jednou paží, Albusem pod druhou, a Scorpiusem v závěsu. „Máš s klukama obtíže?" zeptal se pobaveně Draca, pak chlapce postavil a sám Jamesovi upravil límeček. Draco se na něho v odpověď jenom zakabonil a Harry se uchichtl.

„Byl jsem na něho moc rychlej, tati," řekl James upřímně a tahal Harryho za košili. „Já a Al a Scorp!"

Harry se znovu zachichotal. „Ano, to je mi jasný." Jednou rukou Jamesovi rozcuchal uhlově černé vlasy.

Chlapcovy šedé oči zajiskřily pobavením. „A Al si u snídaně pobryndal svou hezkou košili!"

Albusova tvář se zabarvila do tmavě červena. „Ne, nepobryndal, taťko!" na okamžik se podíval prosebně na Harryho a pak zahanbeně na podlahu. „Možná jenom _trošičku_." Trochu vystrčil drobný spodní ret, aby předvedl, jak moc je mu to líto. A Harry mu to uvěří, vždycky mu to uvěřil. Draco zavrtěl hlavou. Ten klučík byl celý Harry, od neuspořádaných havraních vlasů po zářivě zelené oči. Obzvlášť, když dělal tenhle obličej.

Harry se na něj dolů soucitně podíval. „To je dobrý, Ale. Jdi se převléknout, ano? Běžte všichni."

Chlapec mírně ublíženě popotáhl a pak se obrátil, aby triumfálně pohlédl na svého staršího bratra. Ti dva zamířili ke dveřím a živě se spolu bavili a smáli. Scorpius byl celý ten čas zticha a šedé oči upíral na Draca, jako by čekal na souhlas k odchodu. Draco se usmál a přikývl. On jediný z jejich chlapců měl blond vlásky a vypadal přesně jako Draco, když byl v jeho věku. Byl taky zdrženlivý a trochu vážnější, než jeho bujaří bratři. Někdy si Draco tajně pomyslel, že je Scorpius jeho oblíbený syn. Chlapeček mu úsměv oplatil a pelášil za bratry. Všichni vyběhli z místnosti společně, křičeli a skákali v souboji o to, kdo z nich je víc nesnesitelný. Draco osobně byl toho názoru, že vyhrát můžou všichni. Zamnul si čelo.

„Proč jsem dnes kvůli _tomuhle_ nešel do práce?" postěžoval si, zatímco se Harry usmál a posadil se vedle něho.

„Protože je miluješ a jdeme na večeři k Weasleyovým, nebo jsi zapomněl?"

Draco se na něho zaraženě zazubil. Jak by mohl zapomenout na výlet do obydlí divokých Weasleyových? „Ne, nezapomněl."

„Samozřejmě že ne. Stejně si nemyslím, že tě tam venku potřebují tolik, jako my tady, ty silnej, statečnej bystrozore," škádlil ho Harry a něžně třel Dracovi paži. Draco se usmál. Časem, dohadováním, přesvědčováním a hromadou tvrdé dřiny nakopávání zadků, se mu podařilo po absolvování dostat do programu pro výcvik bystrozorů, a splnil si tak svá dlouhotrvající přání o pomáhání zachraňovat svět, zločinec za zločincem. Harry nastoupil do výcviku s ním a krátce pracovali společně jako tým, než dal Harry výpověď a stal se léčitelem u Sv. Munga. Draco věděl, že Harry nikdy nechtěl být bystrozorem, ale udělal to, aby udělal lidem radost. A jakmile si jednou uvědomil, že je mu to ukradené, přešel k tomu, co chtěl doopravdy dělat. Poté, co se před 4 lety narodila Lily, odešel Harry i od Sv. Munga a teď byl prostě doma a staral se o děti. Všem ostatním se to mohlo jevit tak, že Harry kvůli dětem obětoval vlastní štěstí, ale Draco věděl, že je Harry opravdově a bláznivě šťastný, když dělá, to co dělá. Nevyměnil by to za nic na světě.

Draco vzdychl. „Ti kluci budou má smrt. Jak s nimi můžeš celej den vydržet? Já je vídám jenom ráno a večer, ale ty! Každej den. U Merlina."

Harry se zasmál. „Hádám, že tráví příliš mnoho času s Hugem. Nebo aspoň James, a víš, že Al a Scorp dělají všechno po něm."

Draco zabručel a přikývl. Hugo Weasley byl malý šprýmař, přesně jako jeho hřmotný otec. Nemluvě o _nejlepším příteli_ jeho otce, který byl čirou náhodou i Dracův manžel... Rozhlédl se. „Kde jsou holky?"

Harry si povzdechl a rukou si pročísl věčně přeházené havraní vlasy. „Oblékl jsem je před půl hodinou, takže předpokládám, že Becca je v kolíbce a Lily pomáhá tvé matce v kuchyni. Pořád ještě neumí obluhovat sporák, víš."

Draco se zazubil. „Ona se to nikdy nenaučí. Na panství má domácího skřítka, kterej pro ni vaří. Řekl bych, že se zkrátka pokusí udělat na tebe a Weasleyovy dojem svými obrovskými dovednostmi, které ve skutečnosti nemá."

Harry se zazubil nazpátek. „Je úžasná taková, jaká je."

Draco se posunul blíž k němu. „Ty jsi úžasnej."

Harry zvedl obočí. „Ne, _ty_ jsi úžasnej."

Draco se šibalsky usmál. „Pojďme přeskočit to roztomilý milenecký hašteření a rovnou na věc, co ty na to?" posadil se podbízivě obkročmo Harrymu na klín a bleskovým pohybem lapil jeho ústa. Harryho ruka zmizela pod jeho svetrem a on na oplátku zatahal za Harryho kalhoty.

„Tatínku!" Muži od sebe odskočili, když do místnosti vtrhla Lily, čtvrté dítě rodiny Potter-Malfoyů. Pevně objala Harryho kolem pasu a pak se obrátila, aby širokýma očima pohlédla na Draca. „A otče!" zvolala, skočila mu na klín a i jeho šťastně objala. „Ty jsi dneska doma!"

Usmál se a pocuchal jí vlasy. „Ano Lily, brzo všichni jdeme na večeři k Weasleyovým, pamatuješ?"

Pěkné zelené oči se jí rozsvítily. „Juchů! Dneska uvidím Rose!"

Draco si ji zhoupnul na noze a ona se zachichotala. „Jo, uvidíme."

Do pokoje vešla Narcisa a nesla křičící Beccu. „Draco! Harry! Vaše dcera nechce přestat plakat!" Podala Beccu Harrymu a vypadala vyčerpaně, ale přesto královsky. I po 10 letech byla stále stejně krásná jako vždy. Koneckonců, byla Malfoyová.

Lily vstala a ovinula se jí kolem nohy, vypadajíc ustaraně kvůli své malé sestřičce. „Bolí ji něco, babi?"

Narcisin napjatý výraz vyčerpanosti se vyhladil. „Ne miláčku, je v pořádku. Jen trošku smutná."

„Óó, ale Becco," cukroval Harry a kodrcal miminko sem a tam. Draco si pamatoval její narození obzvlášť jasně. Vybavoval si okamžik, kdy ji poprvé spatřil, kdy se mu srdce zatetelilo jinak, než tomu bylo u pěti předchozích dětí. Měla hebké, čistě blond vlasy a kouzelně smaragdové oči a bronzovou pokožku. A byla to Rebecca. Draco se podíval na Harryho, jak ji chová s milující péčí, a srdce se mu znovu zatetelilo. Vybavoval si, jak Harryho pozoroval při pokusu o utišení maličké panenky jménem Rebecca před deseti lety v prázdné učebně a cítil se přesně tak, jako teď. Pyšný. Když nad tím teď Draco přemýšlel, nemohl si tak docela vzpomenout, co se s onou panenkou stalo. Už ji neviděl roky. Znenadání pocítil potřebu ji znovu držet, i kdyby jen kvůli vzpomínkám.

Harry k němu pohlédl, vycítil jeho sentimentální myšlenky a podal mu utišující se miminko. „Půjdu zkontrolovat kluky. Ne abys ji teď zacpal ponožkou," prohodil škádlivě k Dracovi a Draco po něm hodil polštářem, když odcházel.

„Sklapni, idiote!" zařval za smějícím se mužem a zakřenil se, když uslyšel Harryho křiknout zpátky, „To zrovna!"

Rodina Potter-Malfoyových dorazila do Doupěte, pozdě jako obvykle kvůli rutinnímu hašteření („Tati! Al do mě strčil!" „Ne, nestrčil, to on strčil do _mě_!") a Draco s netrpělivým zafuněním poklepal nohou. „Vědí, že chodíme vždycky pozdě, neměli by nám prostě nechat otevřeno? Není to tak těžký," postěžoval si a upravil si Beccu v náruči, zatímco ho James a Scorpius tahali za kalhoty.

„Draco, nekňourej. Nesluší se to," spílala mu roztržitě Narcisa.

Harry se na něho ušklíbl. „Jo Draco, nesluší se to," řekl a zelené oči mu škádlivě blýskaly. Draco se na něho zaškaredil.

Konečně paní Weasleyová otevřela dveře. „Ahoj, pojďte dál!" Uvedla je vesele dál a vtáhla Harryho do obvyklého objetí. „Harry, drahoušku, ty jsi každopádně moc hubený, musíš víc jíst! Dobře, že jsem na dnešní večer připravila tvoje oblíbené."

Harry se začervenal. „Ále, paní Weasleyová-" Draco se zakřenil a zavrtěl hlavou. I po všech těch letech paní Weasleyová Harryho pořád rozmazlovala.

„A Draco, tedy tedy, ty jsi pořád stejně okouzlující jako vždy! Musíš Harrymu říct, aby víc jedl," zašveholila, obrátila se na nyní stejně zardělého Draca a rovněž ho objala. Paní Weasleyová byla ta nejsrdečnější žena, jakou kdy poznal. Když se vypořádala s jeho objímáním, obrátila se k Dracově matce.

„Narciso, jak se vede, drahoušku?"

Narcisa se hřejivě usmála. „Docela dobře, Molly. Potřebuješ pomoct s vařením?"

Draco nedokázal zabránit zafrkání, když se paní Weasleyová usmála nazpátek. „Ale ne, ne to je v pořádku, vy jste tady hosty! Pojďte, rodinka čeká!" Když se skupina vydala do hlavní místnosti, zvolala paní Weasleyová příliš nahlas, „Je to velká radost, mít vás tu u nás na večeři, chlapci!"

„_PŘEKVAPENÍ_!"

Najednou začali zpoza pohovek a rostlin a křesel vykukovat lidé, široce se usmívali a mávali na ohromenou rodinu. Draco překvapeně uskočil dozadu a ucítil, jak i Harry udělal krok zpátky. Místnost byla zaplněná všemi jejich přáteli a rodinou, zrzavou a střapatou drobotinou a malými kopiemi bývalých Zmijozelů.

„Šťastné 10. výročí!" zvolala paní Weasleyová a chytila Harryho do obrovského objetí. Děti potěšeně zavýskaly a utíkaly si hrát s ostatními dětmi, smejíce a poskakujíce po celém domě. Draco spatřil Hermionu a Rona, jak se blíží k Harrymu s povzbudivými úsměvy. Přejel místnost očima a našel Thea postávajícího s Fredem a Georgem Weasleyovými.

„Hej!" zavolal a klestil si k nim cestu. „Theo!" Druhý muž se obrátil a zazubil se na něho, potřásaje mu rukou.

„Draco, rád tě vidím! Jak semáš?"

„Skvěle! Jak se má Ginny?" zeptal se a pátral po Theově už manželce, už po 7 let.

Theův úsměv se rozšířil. „Bezvadně. Jenom září, chlape. Přísahám, ona je jediná žena, na které kdy může těhotenství vypadat dobře."

Draco se zasmál. Pár byl zrovna teď u osmého dítěte, a nebyl u konce. „Na mou duši. Pansy byla během těch svých šílená. Vytočit ji znamenalo být synem smrti."

„Hej! Já to slyšela!" Pansy k nim došla a liskla ho přes zátylek. „Blbečku."

Draco si zamnul hlavu. „Au, ty praštěná ženštino!"

Povýšeně si odfrkla a ušklíbla se. „Pro tebe _chytrá, úžasná _praštěná ženština, Draku."

Zaškaredil se na ni. „Ty se mnou _rozhodně_ zítra nepočítej na sváču, ty couro."

Vzhlédl, když ho po rameni poplácal Blaise s Harrym, Ronem a Hermionou v závěsu. „Hej! Neříkej mojí ženě couro! Je tak při nejhorším běhna – au! Uvolni se, lásko, jenom jsem si dělal prdel – AU!" I jeho Pansy pleskla dvakrát přes zátylek.

Draco se zachichotal. „To znám. Pořád nemůžu uvěřit, že sis toho cvoka vzal."

Blaise se zařehtal. „Víš, co se říká, magoři drží basu. Ty a Harry byste to měli vědět, oba jste šílení – aúúúú! Ale no tak!" Harry a Draco ho oba propleskli a zubili se na jeho účet.

„Vy lidi jste všichni tak brutální," zabrblal.

Hermiona se zachichotala. „Handrkujete se, jako obvykle. Jeden by si pomyslel, že to bylo jen 10 _minut_ a ne 10 let." Ukázala k pohovce. „No tak pojďte, dárky!" Harry s Dracem se po sobě překvapeně podívali. Dárky?

„Miono, je to naše výročí, ne narozeniny," zabrblal Harry, očividně nesvůj ze vší té pozornosti, které se jim dostávalo.

„Ále, zmlkni a zrychli," vyčinila mu a odtáhla je oba, aby se posadili na pohovku.

Pan a paní Weasleyovi jim dali pletené svetry – jeden pro každého člena rodiny, Fred a George jim přinesli několik zkušebních krabic s jejich nejnovějšími výrobky (k radosti dětí a hrůze dospělých), Ginny a Nott jim dali lístky na koncert mudlovské kapely, která se v poslední době Dracovi začala líbit, a Blaise s Pansy jim darovali drahý čínský čajový servis.

Nakonec Hermiona vytáhla z tašky malý balíček. „Tady je něco vašeho, co jsme Ron a já našli nedávno během vyklízení našeho bytu – tedy, _já_ jsem uklízela a Ron si stěžoval-" velká skupinka se zasmála, zatímco Ronův obličej změnil barvu do odstínu odpovídajícího jeho vlasům, „a hádáme, že byste to rádi dostali zpátky." Rozbalila balíček a Draco ucítil, jak Harryho stisk zesílil, když jim podala dlouho postrádanou panenku Rebeccu.

„Myslel jsem, že jsme ji ztratili," vydechl Draco a s nostalgií zíral dolů na panenku. Po ukončení školy bydleli Draco, Harry, Ron a Hermiona ve společném bytě, aby si dopřáli čas, než se v raném stádiu manželství postaví na vlastní nohy – Ron s Hermionou se vzali jen dva měsíce po něm a Harrym. Měli samozřejmě oddělené pokoje, ale tehdy Draco konečně poznal ty přátele, kteří Harryho vždy milovali a podporovali, a zjistil, že se mu celkem zamlouvají. A když se on a Harry asi po roce přestěhovali do vlastního domu, druhý pár se rozhodl v bytě zůstat.

Hermiona se jemně usmála. „Vím, že má pro oba z vás sentimentální hodnotu. Omlouvám se, že jsme ji nenašli dřív, ale byla v šatníku pokoje, který jste s Harrym mívali, a my tam už normálně moc nechodíme-"

„Děkujeme vám," řekl Harry a přerušil ji. „Vážně. Hodně si toho ceníme."

Draco se kousl do rtu. „Ano, děkujeme, Hermiono. A Rone," řekl tiše a usmíval se na pár usazený naproti nim. Oba jim úsměv oplatili. Přejel pohledem po místnosti, díval se po všech těch tvářích a uvědomil si, že ho tihle všichni milují. Deset let zpátky neměl ani tušení, co je to láska. Cítil, že nebyl nikdo, kdo by ho miloval. Teď konečně viděl, jakého nesmírného požehnání se mu dostalo, že má nejen jednu osobu, ale celou místnost plnou lidí, kteří ho milují.

Jako posledního vyhledal pohledem svého manžela, toho krásného a charismatického muže, kterého se Dracovi nějak povedlo si ponechat. Zelené oči měl plné lásky a radosti a usmíval se oním zářícím úsměvem, který stále dokázal roztříštit Dracovi srdce, i po všech těch letech, a on si uvědomil, že to opravdu bude navždycky. Už nebylo žádných pochyb, žádné iracionální nejistoty, žádné netečné samoty. Byli jen Harry a Draco, _navždycky_.

„Tak moc tě miluju," řekl upřímně a vtiskl na Harryho rty lehký polibek. Cítil, že se druhý muž usmál.

„Taky tě miluju. Šťastné výročí," zašeptal zpátky.

Ron si hlasitě odkašlal, aby jim připomněl, že mají pořád ještě společnost. „Takže než se dáme do jídla, proč si s Harrym nepředáte navzájem dárky?" navrhl.

Draco se podíval na Harryho, který se teď usmíval docela žáludně.

„Myslím, že si dáme svoje... _dárky_, až dneska večer dorazíme domů," řekl Harry a mrknul na něho.

Draco mu mrknutí oplatil. „Až uložíme děti, lásko."

Ron vydal dávivý zvuk, zatímco všichni ostatní se smáli. „Zatraceně, vy chlapi všechno zkazíte... no, až na mou chuť k jídlu. Jde se jíst!" Ve společném veselí se všichni prodírali ke kuchyni, aby si zabrali místo u stolu. Draco se usmál, když ho Harry vzal za ruku a vytáhl ho nahoru, natěšený na jídlo. Některé věci se nikdy nezmění.

„Tak šup, Draco, jsem _děsně_ vyhládlej, pro sirupovej košíček bych teď udělal cokoliv!"

„Cokoliv, Harry?"

„Ó bohové, _cokoliv_."

Draco si představil všechny ty věci, které by mohli dělat, mít sirupovým dortem potřený každičký centimetr svých těl, a olízl si rty.

Nemohl se _dočkat_, až budou doma.


End file.
